Why Is My Love So Wrong?
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Toshiro's pregnant with Gin's baby. Gays are not well liked in the soul society, unfortunatly Toshiro can't control his feelings. He doesn't know if he can trust his friends or if he should just be with Gin. Mpreg. GinHistu. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I already have an Mpreg story (Our Lil Babies and the sequel Our Lil Family) but that one does sort of focuss on the kids, this one is mostly about Toshiro and how he is dealing with the pregnancy, and the love for someone who he thinks he should hate. Also there is going to be people thinking badly about gays (which will add to Toshiro's confusion) so I will have strong language and I might accidently make it a little OC so sorry if I do.**

**There will be a few couples in there, GinXToshiro (obviously), RukiaXRenji, IchigoXOrihime, UlquiorraXGrimmjow and some others. Anyway! On with the story.  
Also, if I do not mention these couples then they will be kind of implied about who they mostly partner with and that.**

* * *

The sky was as cloudless as it had been in days, but it was the perfect weather for everyone, it was sunny and warm enough for Rangikuto sunbathe in the garden and because of this all the horny men could watch her with giant eyes and drooling mouths. But it was not boiling enough to annoy so everyone wasn't sitting around fanning themselves angrily with red faces and sweat rolling down their bodies. The only thing that would have made it better for all the teenagers and kids were if they were out of school, yet sadly each of them had to go in, leaving a few soul reapers to lay around their homes and do as they pleased.

For example, Yumichika and Ikkaku were normally wandering around the town, Ikkaku was looking for a fight while Yumichika was just normally bored and following him, they were normally the ones to quickly offer to patrol during the day and sometimes during the night as well, they had begun to stay with Ichigo's friend and his sister like they normally did since his sister was still obsessed with Ikkaku and his "shaved" head.

Renji was working at the Urahara shop to pay them for mooching off of them for food, water and a bed for so long but most of the time he did manage to finish quickly, if it was a easy day, (or he would just run off when no one was watching him) so he could lay around and stare at the sky while thinking about... certain things (or a certain someone) otherwise he would train with his zanpakuto to get even stronger as it was still his goal in life.

Meanwhile Rangiku, who was staying at Orihime's, spent her time going through the younger girls private things in her room or just lying around the house, eating her food, reading fashion magazines, "borrowing" her money to go shopping, making a big a mess as she could, trying on cute outfits, sunbathing in the front garden and causing many men to stare until Toshiro dragged her inside by her hair, taking long hot baths or watching TV all day... Needless to say she did take a slight advantage of her new home.

Toshiro spent his own time (when he wasn't dragging a half naked Rangiku back into the house) thinking about things on the roof where had had a clear view of most of the town or even sending reports back into the soul society, when he was free he normally just found himself wandering around, exploring as much as he could until he had the place mesmerised. While bored most of the time, he hid this as he knew he was on a mission and not everything was about fun. They had been sent back to the world of the living because a number of arrancars had been sent by Aizen to cause as much of a mess as possible, they were not sure what his goals were ,which is why a familiar group that had already been here were sent to deal with the problem.

Rukia was the only one that actually went to school with Ichigo and the others. Then she spent her days following Ichigo around and helping him train. Other than that she was normally locked up in her closet that she loved so much where she could read and work in peace, but she didn't tell the others what she was working on. Occasionally her and Renji would meet up like old times and hang around talking.

It was just a normal day for everyone really. They were all laying around sorting through some things, as everything had been quiet recently. Little did anyone realize that something was coming and when it came, they might not be able to trust each other for very long.

**000**

"Mummy! Look at that boy with the weird hair!" a young boy asked, pointing at Toshiro rudely and leaning away from his mother "It's white!"

"Don't point Tommy" his mother whispered and quickly pulled him along.

Toshiro scowled but otherwise he ignored it, he was used to people pointing him out because of his hair. He had been tempted to die his hair just for the trip here to keep people from staring but then that would draw attention from all the others and when he weighed the whole town to Rangiku alone, he realized it wasn't that bad.

He had been wandering around town for a while now. There was nothing else to do but to walk around the town lately, he didn't even have all the money he could to spend, not that he wanted to buy anything. Though he had seen a few things he wished he could take back to Momo. She was still very unwell but lately he had gone to talk to her and the two were gradually building their relationship up again. Though they both made sure to never bring Aizen's name up.

After staring into a shop window for a few minutes while he daydreamed he realized he was staring in on sweets and they were starting to make him hungry. He looked down at his flat stomach for a moment before looking ahead and beginning to walk down the street again, making his way back to Orihime's. He had gone with Orihime to the shop a few times after Rangiku had accidently thrown out some watermelon, thinking it was bad when in fact it was perfectly fine so he hoped there was still plenty left.

He walked down the street when he suddenly stopped, his phone was going off. Toshiro pulled the phone out and flipped it open, pressing one end to his ear and the other near his mouth.

"Hello?" Toshiro said

"CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Rangiku cried right in his ear, causing him to jump "We're out of ice cream!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Toshiro shouted into the phone before calming down and continuing to walk

"Aren't you near the shop?" Rangiku asked

Toshiro looked to the left, he was in fact right beside the shop at this moment but he wasn't going to tell her that "No in fact I am almost home"

"You're a liar Captain, I have the tracker on and I can see you right this moment!" damn, all the phones had a tracker on them that they could open on their own phones while talking, this would allow anyone to be guided if needed.

"You should only be using that for emergencies" Toshiro scowled

"This is an emergency! Please Captain! Pretty please! Pretty please with sugar on top! Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top! Pretty please with sugar a cherry and-" Rangiku said

"Alright!" Toshiro snapped and hung up before she could thank him.

Rangiku was very needy lately, she had to have everything and instead of going to get it herself she would think of who is were and then call the nearest person to get it for her. Although she did know not to call Toshiro too often if she didn't want him to dunk whatever she wanted all over her clothes or head when he got home.

Angrily, Toshiro walked into the shop, he was as fast as he could be. He ignored all comments directed to him and declined an offer from one of the workers to help him get what he needed. He picked up a box of the three flavoured ice cream and paid quickly, trying to ignore the annoying comment the woman gave him of "Not eating all this by himself otherwise he'll be sick" then giving him an over friendly smile before looking at the next customer. It was better than when Rangiku was around, they would normally tell her how young she looks to have a son, encouraging Rangiku to tease him when they got out. One day Toshiro had tried to buy a movie to keep everyone quiet while he napped and he had to call Rangiku in because the men thought he was trying to pull a fast one when he claimed to have a medical condition that made him look younger than he was.

He then walked home with the ice cream, meaning to throw it at her before heading up for a shower, the best time to bathe was when she was stuffing her face. However, he was no more than halfway home when his phone began to go off again. Reaching down he saw a hollow was near, and just his luck that he was the closest one in the area.

"Damn it" he growled, he reached into his pocket for the second time and pulled put a piece of soul candy. After throwing it into his mouth and swallowing it, he felt himself jump from his gigai and land gently on his feet in front of himself "Take the ice cream home, I will meet you there" he said to his gigai.

"Yes sir" it nodded and ran off, clutching the ice cream to his chest.

Toshiro reached up and took hold of his Hyourinmaru before jumping up and bouncing from roof to roof of each shop. Soon he was using flash step and moving so fast that he was invisible to anyone that may be able to see him. In seconds he reached the museum, the hollow was just outside, making its way to smash open the roof and injure, if not kill, a dozen innocent humans.

Picking up the pace Toshiro jumped down in between the monster and the building. He rose his zanpakuto and scowled, not waisting any words since it wouldn't matter what he said. After a moments wait, Toshiro jumped up and soared through the air, he brought his zanpakuto around ready to slice his mask, but before he could make contact, someone kicked him in the side, sending him into a large white van. He shouted in surprise and felt as the van rocked slightly before tipping over onto its side and onto a smaller blue car where the couple had only just gotten out in time.

Toshiro sat up in the large dent in the van the shape of his body, he looked around and for a second he could not see anything. Then he spotted him. Luppi, the one he had defeated before they had all run away. Confusion swept over, Toshiro had found out from a bragging Grimmjow that he had killed Luppi, yet here the man was waiting in front of him with his hands on his hips, grinning.

"Hello again little one" Luppi said cheerfully, he looked at the hollow "You, make as much destruction as you can"

The hollow made no reaction to show he had heard but was soon attacking every and anything that moved. Luppi smiled happily and then looked back at Toshiro. He gave a sarcastic wave and suddenly dived forward, he spun around and kicked Toshiro back down into the van again before he jumped off.

"I told you I would be back for my revenge" Luppi grinned viciously

"How?" Toshiro croaked, sitting up and slowly searching for his zanpakuto that lay some where beside him "Grimmjow said he killed you"

"Oh he thought he did, but I managed to escape and heal myself, then I went back and asked Aizen the request of being allowed to finish you off" Luppi smirked

Toshiro scowled as his hands gripped around the hilt of his sword, he then jumped up and swiped, meaning to cut the boys arm off but he quickly moved back and dodged the attack. He rose his hand and held it in front of him, ready, then before Toshiro could stop him he shouted loudly "Strange Trepadora!"

Eight arms immediately appeared from no where and he smirked. An arm shot out and grabbed a hold of Toshiro's leg pulling him closed so another could wrap around his neck. Toshiro gasped and rose his zanpakuto, he tried to shout out and call for either Hyourinmaru or his Bakai but the tenticle wrapped tighter around his neck, cutting off all the breath he had for words. He coughed and as he was pulled closer he tried to kick, but Luppi had a tight hold of one leg and the other was at an odd angle.

"You are pathetic" Luppi smirked pushing his face right against Toshiro's "Now let's see... How shall I finish you off? Should I choke you" he suddenly tightened his grip "Or should I pull off each of your limbs" a tentacle suddenly had a hold of both arms and both legs "Or Maybe... I should throw you around until you are so beaten up you know you will die and you desperately try crawling back to your friends" he smirked and threw Toshiro into the wall of the museum before pulling him back and throwing him down to the ground. Toshiro felt like a rag doll, flying all over the place, his body was being twisted and thrown at the same time and he still couldn't breath.

Toshiro looked to the right and realized that Luppi's tentacle end was sticking right beside his face. This was his only mistake. Pushing away his pride Toshiro opened his mouth as wide as he could and bit down on the end of the tentacle... HARD.

"AHH!" Luppi screamed, he pulled all of his tentacles away from Toshiro and used the final one of his leg to throw him as hard as he could onto the roof of the building. He collided with a loud bang and skidded along the top for a moment before he came to a stop. Toshiro quickly got his breath back and began to pant, he ignored the pain and got to his feet. Luppi was already recovering and chasing down after him, he had seconds.

"BAKAI!" Toshiro shouted and jumped into the air, flying up with his large ice wings just in time to avoid the tentacle that clashed down on the spot he was just standing on.

Luppi dived up after him, each of his tentacles coming in their own way. Toshiro dived downwards and brought his sword around, the minute his sword touched the tentacle, it all froze in place and he was able to smash passed it. However before he could get very far he felt a tentacle collided in between his shoulder blades and wings and push him down onto a bright red car. He gasped and blinked, inside was a baby boy and a young girl about five or six, she was screaming and the baby was crying. Toshiro pulled his face from the glass and looked up, the hollow was making its way towards this car, it would crush both of them.

"You can't save them" Luppi said, suddenly standing behind Toshiro smirking, he giggled like a school girl "You can't fight me and save them"

Toshiro scowled, he had seconds he rose his zanpakuto stepping away from the children "Rain over the frosted frozen skies! HYOURINMARU!"

An ice wall was now in between the two that was surrounding the arrancar to keep him from going round or over but it wouldn't hold Luppi off for long. In fact he was already beating on the wall. Toshiro spun around and ripped the door from the car he reached in and pulled the baby into his arms, he reached down to pull the girl but she was crawling away from him, she could see him... This was why the hollow was coming for her, she must have high spiritual pressure.

"You see that monster?" Toshiro asked pointing to the hollow, after a second she nodded "It is coming, you have to take my hand and get out of here, take your brother and run or else it will get you both!"

The girl took another moment but then decided the ugly hollow was far scarier than a young boy. By now Luppi was screaming loudly and beating on the wall hard. Toshiro handed the baby to his sister and told her to run. She immediately did as told, making her way as far away from Toshiro and the hollow as she could. Toshiro looked back at Luppi, he still had time, seconds only, but he had to try. Raising his zanpakuto he made it just in time to bring it down in the exact middle of the hollows mask. Just before he reached the hollow he heard a smash and expected a tentacle to wrap around his neck but felt nothing. This was why.

"Oh Squad Captain!" Luppi called cheerful

Toshiro looked around and froze, the baby was now lying on the floor, crying for someone to help him, while his sister was in Luppi's tentacle, it had it wrapped around her neck but didn't appear to be squeezing, though the young girl was sobbing loudly.

"Now bet good otherwise" his face grew dark "I will snap her neck like a twig"

"Let her go" Toshiro growled, quite a few people who couldn't see them were now staring at the girl hovering in mid air "Let her go this fight is between us"

"Yes but you see the thing is... You have really tried my patients" Luppi growled he waved her around and smirked.

Toshiro scowled, he began to debate of if he could reach the girl before Luppi could harm her, but as if warning him, Luppi tightened his grip around the young girls neck causing her to try to scream and sob louder. He slowly lowered his zanpakuto and rose his hands, backing up to show he wasn't going to try anything.

"Drop your zanpakuto right now" Luppi said

"And if it hits someone?" Toshiro rose an eyebrow

"Better hope it doesn't then shouldn't you" Luppi smirked and tightened his grip on the girl again.

Toshiro growled angrily but then slowly looked down, he moved back slightly more and opened his hands as if he was dropping it. Then he disappeared in flash step and appeared beside the girl, cutting the end of the tentacle off and catching her. He jumped away before Luppi could take a swing and dived down, he dropped the girl beside his brother, then flew back up and tackled Luppi. The two shot away from the girl and boy, away from the museum and away from the dozens of innocent people walking over and he knocked him into a nearby empty park, he then let go and watched Luppi fly into a tree and smack it loudly with a satisfying crack.

"Now it is time for a fair fight" Toshiro said, holding his zanpakuto with both hands and building up the ice on the end, ready to shoot it out at him.

"Fine" Luppi smirked and rose all of his tenticles, each growing a certain dozen spikes on the tips.

The two jumped and dived at one another, Luppi shot two tenticles at him at the same time with with a cutting motion with his zanpakuto he froze them both in place. Luppi shook them trying to get rid of the ice but it didn't work, so he sent three more tenticles from different angles while one of them tried to break the ice on him.

Toshiro dropped down to the ground and swung his zanpakuto cutting into all three, not cutting them off but cutting deep enough to make him pull away. He placed both feet on the ground and kicked off, bring his sword down hard on his shoulder. Luppi screamed in and and brought one of the tenticles, he smashed it into the side of his face. Toshiro couldn't even scream as a dozen sharp spikes dug into the side of his face, it was such an intense pain he couldn't move half of his body.

He was thrown into a nearby set of trees and smashed into a large oak, he fell down into a large bush and then only moved to place a hand on the many bleeding punctures. He tried not to make a sound and not to choke on the blood filling his mouth, he had to send for help, otherwise he was going to die. Desperately he held very still when Luppi hovered over him, he was upset that he had lost him and he couldn't sense Toshiro's spiritual pressure.

"Probably dead!" Luppi laughed loudly "No one could survive a blow like that especially not to the face"

Toshiro was amazed he was alive and he watched as Luppi disapeared, then he reached down for his phone, he coughed and felt around, freezing. He had no phone on him, it was on his gigai. He was going to die. No one knew he was here, he couldn't release his spiritual pressure without letting Luppi know where he was and he didnt know how long Luppi would stay around.

Slowly his eyes began to grow heavy and everything was getting dark. He mumbled to himself as blood dribbled down his chin onto the cold grass. His face was still bleeding and everything was hurting, he coughed and couldn't stop, he just kept coughing, if Luppi was around he would find him...

There was footsteps, he tried to stop but the coughing just got worse the more he tried. Then the bush was pulled back, Toshiro shut his eyes tightly and waited for the final blow, but it never came. He tried to open his eyes but now they were closed everything was dark and he couldn't, it was kind of nice. Taking a few shaking breaths before he began to cough again Toshiro allowed himself to drift off.

The only thoughts on his mind were if he was dying now? It didnt hurt as much as he thought it would. Was this Luppi standing over him? Well if it was then ha! Toshiro was dead now so he couldn't attack him and kill him painfully and slowly. Dying was not so bad... But then again, he did wish he didn't have to die alone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include a sex scene between Gin and Toshiro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am holding a vote for you all, though the baby wont be in it much I do want the baby to be born maybe near the end, so I want you to vote in your reviews of if you want this to be a boy or girl and you can even suggest a name. **

* * *

Everything was dark and silent, Toshiro couldn't hear anything, he couldn't even see or smell anything, nearly all his senses were useless. But he could feel a soft blanket covering his body, and his head was on a large soft pillow. It felt warm and kind of nice. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to lay there for the rest of his life in the warm soft cushions surrounding him.

Toshiro suddenly remember the dream he was having before be became conscious again. It was peaceful, he was in a world of ice, there was a dozen blue dragons flying all around him, making him feel brilliant, like he was some kind of God. There was one dragon that was sticking out, it was a bright blue and made of ice. It was the one that was flying closest to him, Toshiro climbed on and began to ride it and he felt excited and an adrenaline rush but then the wind picked it. He felt himself being blown off and he tried to cling to the dragon but the ice was slippery and instead he slipped off. Toshiro had been falling and a shape caught him but he couldn't see their face, all he saw were a pair of fox like ears.

Now he was awake he found himself more happy than normal. Then his hearing came back and he realized it wasn't that he couldn't hear, it was just that there was nothing to hear. He had been in a silent room. Now he was hearing footsteps, he head something bang softly on a table or bench and felt someone sit him up. Toshiro was disappointed when he left the warm pillow and covers but was even happier when he felt cool ice water being poured into his mouth and he swallowed gratefully.

A voice whispered something but it was too quiet to make out what he was saying. Instead he just swallowed as much water as he could until before the person pulled the glass away and set it back down. He felt himself being laid back down again. Suddenly the person was pulling some kind of sticky paper from his face and he felt a cold breeze, mumbling slightly Toshiro rolled his head to the side and soon the paper was replaced again.

He felt a pair of very hot lips press against his temple and then a quiet voice whispered into his ear.

"Get some sleep Snowy" the voice said

The voice was familiar but Toshiro couldn't seem to place it. Instead he just relaxed and allowed his mind to take him back to sleep, the arms around his shoulders were very comforting and he was able to sleep.

**000**

Toshiro woke again later on, only this time he woke with his eyes snapping open. He looked around the room and his heart was beating rapidly, he reached up and felt that half of his face was covered in wet bandages, they were wet because he was sweating so much. He slowly turned his head to the side and began to study the room.

It was quite dark with plain brown wooden walls and a matching wooden floor. He was laying on a pure white bed, his head on two pillows and a thick blanket covering him. Beside the bed was a long plain working desk with a tray of water, food, fever medicine and a small bucket of water with a wet clothe floating inside of it. Across the room there was two large chairs, one was cushioned and comfortable at the very end of the bed with a wooden trunk in front of it where people could put there feet and there was another wooden rocking chair by the door with all of Toshiro's soul reaper clothes carefully laid out on it.

He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a large white V neck shirt that passed his knees. It was warm and smelt familiar but again he just couldn't place it. Toshiro brushed his hair from his face, when he looked down at his hand again he saw it was very sweaty but it also had a small bit of blood. Blinking he reached up and began to pull at the bandages in confusion. He had taken a good party off and blood was dropping down onto the white sheet, his heart was beating with fear when someone opened the door and walked into the room.

"Are you crazy!" they yelped and dived forward, they grabbed his hands and pushed them back down onto his lap "Hold still, I was just coming to change them"

Toshiro shut his eyes tightly as he felt this man slowly change his bandages. It hurt and he whimpered a lot but otherwise he was too busy trying not to cry to do anything else. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and staring down at the sheets, he then tried to look up but long thin arms were blocking his view.

"Who are you?" Toshiro mumbled

The man chuckled as he placed the new ones on "Don't recognise me?"

"I can't see you" he scowled, that voice was so familiar it was beginning to annoy him

"Aww Snowy" he laughed now, he was finding this hilarious

"Don't call me that! And tell me who you are" Toshiro reached up and grabbed his arm, he pulled it down and froze as their eyes met. Or at least he thought they did, because the person he was staring at normally walked around with his eyes closed in that fox face fashion "Gin... Gin Ichimaru..."

"Hello Toshiro Hitsugaya, miss me?"

"What the hell!" Toshiro yelped, he jumped up so he was sitting again and looked around once more. This didn't look like Hueco Mundo but here was Gin and hadn't he fled there after betraying everyone "What are you doing here?"

"This is my private place where I used to go when I wanted to be alone" Gin winked "I hardly got to come when I was with the soul society because I wasn't allowed to visit the human world very often"

"Why am I here?" Toshiro snapped glaring at him

"I helped you, duh" Gin chuckled

"No I mean... Wait what?" Toshiro blinked staring at him

"I found you bleeding and unconsious by a bush so I brought you here and fixed you up" he reached out and touched the bandages "What, did you think the pixie fairy did it?"

Toshiro stared at him, shocked, he blinked before he realized he was stroking his bandaged face, he quickly pulled back sharply. Then he glared at Gin and looked down at himself one more time.

"Where is my zanpakuto Gin?" he demanded

"Over here" Gin stood and went to the chair, pulling out his sword that was hidden behind the back "Your clothes are still damp from being washed so I put your zanpakuto behind the chair to keep it safe and sound"

"Why?" Toshiro blinked

"I told you, because your clothes are still damp and-" Gin began

"No I mean why did you help me?" Toshiro knew he should be expecting a trap so he was already prepared to fight but at the moment he was rather curious.

"Because I felt like it" he shrugged

"What about Aizen?" Toshiro asked, slowly slipping the blanket off

"What he don't know, won't hurt him" Gin opened one of his eyes and winked

Toshiro scowled as he watched Gin walk back over and sit on the side of the bed, he grinned his usual fox face smile and watched Toshiro. The younger boy glared at him, trying to work out what he was up to... What would Gin gain from doing all of this?

"Whose shirt is this?" Toshiro asked casually to give him more time to think

"Mine of course" Gin laughed and leaned forward so his lips were right beside Toshiro's face and his hot breath was slipping into his ear "You know you do look very cute in my shirt"

Toshiro blinked and stared at him, blushing as a shiver ran through his body when he felt his hot breath in his ear. He reached up and pushed Gin away but it was a weak push and he felt himself move back really. Gin laughed and reached over, placing his hand on his head and shaking his hair.

"You're cute" Gin stated.

"Get off me!" Toshiro shouted, knocking his hand away, he then tried to kick him but Gin stood up and avoided his blow easily.

"Calm down little Snowy" he laughed

"Don't you dare call me that!" Toshiro shouted he jumped to his feat but a wave of dizziness hit him.

Stumbling slightly on the bed he fell forward, sure his face was about to smack the ground when a body was in front of him and long thin arms wrapped around him. Gin had fallen to his knees in front of him and caught the younger boy in a soft and (although Toshiro would never admit this) warm hug. They stayed frozen in that position for a moment, Gin just enjoying the feeling of holding Toshiro close as he ever could in his life, while Toshiro was just trying to get his breath back so he could stand again.

Then suddenly Gin picked Toshiro up gently and lay him back on the bed. Moving made his head bang so Toshiro quickly shut his eyes and gasped in pain. He mumbled something but even he didn't know what he was trying to say as his head lay back down on the pillow and the blanket was resting under him. Then he felt the familiar feeling of the glass being pressed against his lips and of water slipping into his mouth and down his throat. It was cool and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He heard Gin chuckle but ignored it and relaxed his muscles as the banging in his head slowly eased.

Just as he was beginning to relax again he felt Gin lift him into his arms once more. Toshiro wanted to yell but the banging quickly came back and all he could manage was a quiet whimper. He felt each thud of steps that Gin took and it ran up his body and echoed inside his skull for a few moments before a new set of thuds ran in again. Then suddenly he heard a click of a lock and slowly opened his eyes, looking around.

They were in a bathroom, a toilet, a sink and a very large bath all crammed inside the small white tiled room, the bath was full of welcoming water. For a moment nothing happened then he felt the shirt was wearing being pulled up.

"Hay! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Toshiro shouted

"Taking off your shirt" he laughed "Come on Toshiro it isn't like I haven't seen you naked, after all I did _PUT _you in that shirt didn't I?"

Toshiro blushed and looked away as he realized he had in fact undressed him to dress him again. Gin took this opportunity to rip the shirt over his head and off of his body, now Toshiro was against Gin and completely naked. A new blush spread over him and he struggled, trying to push him away and trying to hide himself at the same time. Gin just chuckled and didn't seem at all unnerved by Toshiro being naked, instead he slowly set him down into the bath and lay him back.

"Relax" Gin whispered and got onto his knees.

He didn't want to listen to him, he wanted to fight then run off. But he had seen what happened when he stood up and what happened when he was walking, so the warm water soothing him only added to how much he wanted to stay there and let Gin have him... Wait not like that! He just... He didn't know what he was saying!

Suddenly he felt a wet warm cloth begin to wipe around his face and head. Then the cloth slipped down onto his neck and around his shoulders. It felt nice and he shut his eyes, letting his body relax. Gin ran the cloth down over his chest and stomach, he lifted Toshiro's arms out of the water and washed them as well, he then reached under and wiped his back. But then he went down to his stomach and began to go lower as two hands reached down and grabbed his wrist.

"No!" Toshiro opened his eyes and gasped

"You have to get clean" Gin chuckled

"I can do it myself" he glared at him

"Go on then" Gin held out the cloth

Toshiro snatched the cloth away and glared at him, Gin turned his head to the side and smiled happily. Toshiro began to clean himself but froze when pain shot through him, as he leaned down his head beat badly and he could feel the strain on the wounds. He lay back down again and gasped, a cool hand reached over and gently touched his cheek. Opening one eye he saw Gin watching him with a know it all smile.

"Give it here" he grinned

Toshiro scowled and pulled away "I can do it" he insisted

"No you can't just give it here, the quicker we do this, the quicker we get it done the less awkward it will be" Gin laughed

Toshiro stared at him reluctantly, then he slowly held out the cloth. Gin took the cloth and made him lay like he had before. Then he reached down and began to clean Toshiro's waist, suddenly he was cleaning the side of his legs causing Toshiro to gasp and blush furiously. Gin chuckled as he watched the reaction he was getting and hurried to leave the lower part of his legs just so he could go back up again.

"Stop it!" Toshiro mumbled as he began to run the cloth over his penis "I'm clean enough" he sat up shoving his hand away, only he sat up too quickly and fell back down, causing the water to splash and flow over the side, hitting Gin and soaking all of his front.

"Smart" he laughed but pulled away and lay the cloth in the sink, he reached over and pulled the plug before picking up a large blue towel "Come on, stand up slowly"

Toshiro stared at him but then nodded and slowly sat up, he then gently got into his knees before slowly standing onto his feet. He did notice Gin was staring at him and blushed furiously but tried not to move since his head hurt too much when he did. Then he felt the towel wrap around him and he was lifted off of his feat. His wound was beginning to heal so as Gin walked the thudding wasn't as bad and soon he barely noticed it.

Gin sat down on the large chair and set Toshiro down on his lap but the boy struggled too much so he then placed him down on the trunk and pulled another towel off of the bed. He lay it on Toshiro's head and began to slowly and carefully dry his hair, avoiding the bandages.

"I still don't understand why you helped me... Unless it's a trap" Toshiro growled

"Truth is" Gin leaned down and rested his chin on Toshiro's shoulder "I am a sucker for a cute captain with silver hair" and then he kissed Toshiro's jaw.

The younger boy froze as he pecked his chin a second time and then kissed down his neck. Gin began to hold Toshiro close while he laced kisses down his shoulder and back up to his neck. The more he kissed him the hotter Toshiro felt he wanted to struggle but something was holding him back from doing so. Gin slowly pulled Toshiro seductivly onto his lap and stroked the side of his face while he kissed him.

"...No... No don't" he mumbled "My head hurts"

"Here then" Gin placed his hand over Toshiro's bandages and allowed some of his spiritual pressure to drift to the wounds. For a moment there was a blinding sense of pain and he froze gawping but then intense pleasure that allowed his body to lean back into Gin and relax "All better"

"How come you didn't use that before?" Toshiro asked, reaching up and taking off his bandages, all the wounds were completely healed

"If I had you wouldn't have let me bathe you" Gin grinned and reached down he cupped Toshiro's penis "And then I wouldn't have been able to touch you"

Toshiro's whole body stiffened "Get off!" He cried and struggled

"Calm down" Gin whispered seductively in his ear and pulling him close, kissing his cheek.

"Get off me!" Toshiro gasped

"Shh" Gin picked him up and lay him on the bed, climbing on top "I have been very patient, I really want you and now... I get to have you"

"Wh... What?" Toshiro stared up at him with wide eyes

"Shh, now you head no longer hurts, I don't have to be easy" Gin chuckled.

He reached down and took a hold of his towel, he began to pull it off but Toshiro grabbed the towel to stop him. Gin chuckled and pulled hard at the towel, the unexpected force allowed it to slip for Toshiro's grip and fly behind them, landing on the floor. Toshiro gasped and went to shout when lips collided with his own. For a moment nothing happened and then Toshiro felt Gin push his tongue passed his lips and begin to rub against his mouth. He tried to pull back but couldn't.

Gin took a hold of both of Toshiro's wrist with one hand and held them above his head while the other began to caress his body. His hand drifted down towards his penis, he gently touched him and felt his member twitch. Gin grinned at the boy and pulled back from the kiss, he pecked his lips and then moved and kissed his neck, he began to slowly stroke Toshiro.

"Ah!" He gasped and stared at Gin in shock "Don't do that!"

"Why? You like it don't you" Gin chuckled

"No! You fucking gay bastard!"

"Language!" Gin faked a gasp, then smiled and pulled off his belt, he reached up and tied Toshiro's hands together against the bed, then he slowly slipped down and kissed the tip of his penis.

"Don't" Toshiro whimpered

"Shh" Gin whispered and slowly ran his tongue along before taking him in his mouth. He ignored the shout Toshiro gave and began to bob his head up and down, sliding the errecting along his mouth slowly. He listened carefully and placed along with him until he felt Toshiro unconsioiusly begin to thurst and then he went deep throat, lightly rubbing his teeth over the sensative skin.

"Ahh! Gin!" Toshiro shouted loudly, then let out a loud moan before blushing furiously and pressing his lips tightly together.

Slowly Toshiro felt his stomach tighten and he shouted at Gin to get off. When he couldn't hold it any longer Toshiro came in Gin's mouth with a scream. He could feel as Gin sucked him dry before pulling back again. Then he was leaning over him, their faces almost touching.

"Liked that didnt you" Gin whispered and pecked his lips, slowly slipping off the rest of his clothes

Toshiro's heart seemed to speed up as he watched Gin undress. His bare chest and legs, he blushed furiously when he realized what he was doing and he quickly looked away.

"Want me to untie you?" Gin whispered

Toshiro nodded silently, afraid of what might come out of his mouth otherwise.

Gin undid the belt and threw it into the ground, then he reached into the draw beside the bed and pulled out something. Toshiro watched as Gin squeezed something onto his hand and coated his hard erection in it, as his eyes saw Gin's manhood he blushed once again and turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching down, gripping the bed.

Then he felt Gin take a hold of his legs and spread them apart. He didn't know if he could blush anymore but it felt like he did. But then... There was another part of Toshiro... That was excited... That couldn't wait for Gin to be inside of him-

"What am I thinking?" Toshiro shouted and tried to sit up

"I don't know" Gin said pushing him down and leaning over the frozen boy "Tell me what you are thinking... While I do this"

Without any warning Gin pushed himself into Toshiro's small body and began to thrust. He didn't wait for Toshiro to get comfortable or to see his reaction, instead he just watched as Toshiro screamed and tried to pull away, pain was rushing through his body and he really couldn't breath for a second. Then hard lips pressed against his own and he found himself kissing back without a second thought.

His arms swung off of the bed and wrapped around Gin's neck gripping his hair in hopes of any kind of comfort. Gin smiled and wrapped his own arms around Toshiro, he began to pant as he thrust inside of the younger boy, searching for his spot. Finally he hit it, he gave a thrust and Toshiro screamed.

"There!" he gasped against Gin's lips

Gin nodded against his lips and began to hit that spot repeatedly, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto Toshiro's face, but the boy didn't pull back from the kiss, if anything Toshiro began to kiss back as deeply as he could. After a while when the two were both hot and moaning Gin pulled back.

"I'm... cumming" Gin whispered to hm softly

Toshiro nodded slowly and kissed him again, he wasn't sure what it would feel like but he hoped it felt like this did. He shouted in surprise as he felt Gin come inside of him, his whole body was shaking and he watched as Gin pulled out of him and collapsed beside the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Toshiro into a hug, holding him close.

"Goodnight snowy" Gin whispered as Toshiro fell asleep on his hot chest "I love you..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include a pregnancy test and tears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BreathexFreely, Maru De Kusanagi, Chinsemidget, ReonRewan, Garrulous-Seeker.**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 1**

**Girl: 1**

**NOITICE: A few things that happen to Toshiro during his pregnancy will be made up, this will be because Male pregnancies are different to normal pregnancies. Please try not to comment on how I got something wrong unless to you it really doesnt make sense, thank you.**

* * *

The next day he only woke when he felt Gin's arms tighten around him in his sleep. It felt so warm and nice he couldn't help but smile slightly and cuddle into him. Taking a breath Toshiro smelt that Gin had a strange sent of sweat and peach, it was lovely and he never wanted to pull away from that smell. But then slowly his eyes fluttered open and he pulled back, looking up at Gin's face, his eyes were closed of course but he no longer had a smile just a straight face as he breathed softely.

Toshiro's stiffined as he realized what he had done. He had slept with a guy... Not just a guy... GIN! The traitor! It was not illedgal to be homosexual but it wasn't a good thing! He didn't know anyone that was gay, and he often walked passed hearing people talking about it and making fun of the people rudely! They were not liked, they were unwelcome and they were digusting! At least that was what Toshiro was taught, yet Gin hadn't seemed bothered by this at all, in fact he was excited to have Toshiro.

Confusion slowly began to set in and Toshiro curled tighter into Gin for comfort. Even Momo had said how disgusting and unnatural she thought it was, she had said she saw two men once in the world of the living, kissing each other. She continued to talk about how sick she felt. After that Toshiro was sure that if someone as sweet as Momo found it horrible then that meant it must be horrible... Yet the sex didn't feel horrible... It was one of the best things he had felt in such a long time, he missed the feeling... It was sick but he loved feeling the way Gin moved his tongue, whether it was in his mouth or over his errection.

He tried to think back to any thing else he had heard, anyone who might have said something positive about gays, but in his life in the soul society he never heard of anything positive. He had once asked his Gran but she said that they had no right to judge someone else that they could not understand... That was positive... Was it? Techniquely it didn't have to be classed as positive, or maybe she was just saying that because of how young Toshiro was.

Only one other time Toshiro brought it up to others, and that was too other captains. He had asked casually what they thought about homosexuals. Soi Fon scowled and said that they were digusting. The head captain said he couldn't care less for them but he said it in a way that showed his dislike. Byakuya had said that he felt they were almost as worst as the commners, then shot a glance at Kenpachi. Shunsui had thought about it and then shrugged saying that everything had been said. Ukitake said he found it kind of creepy and he didn't like talking about it while the rest just shrugged and said nothing else. He wanted to ask the others or Vice Captains but he was afraid of what people might say about all the questions he was asking so he just put it behind him.

Tears began to fill his eyes and he curled into a ball, pressing against Gin. What would the others say about him now? Would they think he was disgusting? Would they talk about him when he passed the corridors? Or would anyone ever be able to trust his desicion again?

He began to cry but tried not to be too loud in case he woke Gin. Unfortunatly while he was crying his body began to shake against Gin. And the older man moaned as he woke up. Toshiro couldn't even stop the tears, they were just coming now and he found himself sobbing against the older mans chest. He felt Gin's hand reached down and stroke his hair while the other rubbed his back.

"Snowy? What is wrong? Tell me" Gin whispered kissing the top of his head.

"I... I... I feel sick" Toshiro sobbed and rose his fist, he began to punch Gin's chest hard "It's your fault!"

"What is?" he blinked pulling back slightly as Toshiro punched him.

"It is all your fault! Stay away from me!" Toshiro shouted and began to push away

"Calm down Snowy" he whispered and pulled him back into a hug

"Stop it!" Toshiro shouted but although the man was skinny he was also very strong and as his arms surrounded him and held him close.

"Shh Snowy" he whispered, then reached down, taking a hold of his chin and pulling his face up for a deep kiss. After a while, Toshiro stopped fighting him and kissed back.

The kiss was deep and sweet, it calmed Toshiro down and he was able to wrap his arms around his neck softly. The two held each other quietly before Gin pulled back and rested his forehead against the younger boys with a smile.

"Better?" he asked

"Yeah... thanks" he whispered quietly

"No problem" Gin chuckled and sighed

Toshiro stared at him for a moment before suddenly sitting up, this wasn't right... "I have to go" he whispered wiping away tears.

"Why?" Gin asked sitting up

"Because I do!" Toshiro snapped, standing and hurrying over to grab his clothes. Gin sat up and watched as the small boy pulled the clothes on, dressing himself quickly. He then slowly stood and walked over as the boy was shaking and having trouble with his trousers. He walked over and reached down over Toshiro's shoulders, his arms either side of his head. Gin took a hold of his trousers and eased them up his legs carefully.

Then he zipped and buttoned them up before kissing his neck softly and reaching down for Toshiro's shirt for him. With each bit of clothing that he helped him dress in, he gave him a peck on the cheek or the neck. Toshiro blushed but otherwise couldn't bring himself to fight the other man. The feeling of his lips on his soft skin felt so nice.

"Done" Gin whispered into his ear after dressing him "Sure you can't stay?"

"No... I.. I have to get back" he blushed looking away

"Alright but if you ever want to... chat... I will be staying here for a while in Sandford Sweet Hotel, not far from the high school, it's quite expesive but nice" Gin said

"I know the hotel" Toshiro mumbled, they had passed it a lot on missions

"Well then, come by any time, I am in room tweleve" Gin whispered

Toshiro nodded silently, then reached for his zanpakuto, after tying it up he was about to leave when Gin pulled him into a final kiss. Toshiro moaned when he felt a tongue shoot through and play with his own. Then he stood with his arms by his side, waiting for Gin to let him go. It didn't seem to have any sign of ending but then Gin pulled away and pecked his forehead gently.

"I hope I will see you soon" Gin whispered quietly

"Maybe" Toshiro whispered before turning and leaving.

He hurried from the room and ran down the corridor, he ran out of the door and made his way as fast as he could through the dirt street. He could see Karakura Town, it wasn't far from here but he wasn't in the mood for flash step or flying. Right now, Toshiro just wanted to walk, he just wanted to walk and think.

What was there to think about? He already knew everything he needed to know. Gays were hated by all of his friends and family and now he was discovering that he was having feeling for another male, and of all males it was Gin Ichimaru! Now he felt sick, he felt dirty and he felt slutty. But what hurt the most was the thought that he was already missing each of Gin's soft kisses.

He reached up and felt his neck and cheek, his fingers now running over some of the spots that he had just been kissing. His feet hurt from walking since he found he was stamping them but he ignored it and focussed on trying to remember what each of the kisses were like. Even if it was wrong to feel this way, that didn't change that each kiss made Toshiro feel like everything was perfect.

Taking a deep breath he lowered his hand and reached down again. He let his arms swing by his side miserably when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Gasping Toshiro bent over and clutched his stomach just in time for vomit to rise from his throat and hit the ground hard. He began to cough until he had spat up the rest of the vomit. He panted for a few minutes, clutching his stomach that was now slowly easing itself back to normal again.

"Man that tastes bad" Toshiro mumbled, he spat, hoping to rid some of the puke from his mouth.

He stood up and looked around before wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Then he began to walk again. His legs were heavy and he felt miserable walking now, but he still didn't want to go any faster or go into the air. Maybe it was because the quicker he got away from this place, the quicker he would have to face the others and push behind what happened between Gin and himself.

Then it began to rain, this only added to his misery. Toshiro lifted his head and felt as rain drops hit his face and hair, soon it was heavy and he was getting soaked but he didn't care, the water was kind of nice and he still was not going to flash step. Instead he dragged his feet across the wet ground and through the puddles on the ground. He was getting wetter and wetter but he didn't mind... He always felt cold inside anyway.

**000**

It was very late when he finally opened the door and stepped into Orihime's house. He was drenched to the bone and shaking slightly but otherwise he didn't feel very different. As he walked into the main room he stopped to see Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Orihime all sitting in a circle.

"Captain!" Rangiku cried, jumping up and hugging him but she quickly let go "You're wet!"

"Well it has been raining" Toshiro scowled

"Where have you been? We were worried sick when your gigai came home and then you didn't appear for a whole day and-" Rangiku babbled.

"Calm down, I just ran into some trouble" Toshiro scowled walking passed

Renji reached over and pulled at the remaining of the bandages, that were now falling off because of the rain "What happened?"

"I ran into the arrancar, Luppi" Toshiro explained, then as he removed the bandages he explained what had happened. When he reached the end he found himself averting all of their eyes and lied saying some man could see him and took him in, bandaging his face and taking care of him while he healed. They might doubt him but they trusted their captain so no one said anything. When he was done he stood saying he was going into the bath.

"Alright Captain" Rangiku nodded seriously, then because it was Rangiku, she had to add "Want company?"

Toshiro scowled and stormed upstairs. He pulled off his wet clothes before throwing them down onto the toilet seat and running a bath. He had never washed so much in one time. Toshiro remembered Gin had washed him but now he was wet and for some reason he wanted another bath. Whether it was so he could think or that he did believe he was now dirty he did not know. All he knew was he wanted a bath. So slowly he slipped inside and lay down, breathing heavily.

He shut his eyes and rested, there was no point in worrying at the moment, all he could do was bathe and stop thinking about Gin and what he has just done.

**000**

Almost three weeks later Toshiro had begun to research. It was crazy! Every morning for the passed two weeks he had been throwing up, the first week it was just an occasion but now it is every time he gets out of bed. There was also the burning pain in his gut while he was sleeping, luckily it didn't happen in front of the others but it did sure as hell hurt him in night and wake him from any dreams.

He knew he was ill but he didn't know what was wrong. So when he was free he decided to go down to the library and see if there were any human illnesses like this, if that failed he would have to contact Unohana and ask her if she knew.

"Captain where you going?" Rangiku asked from the sofa with half a cake sticking out her mouth

"Out" was all Toshiro said, zipping up his jacket he had brought not long ago. There was suppose to be more rain today.

"Can I come?" she asked standing up

"No" Toshiro said immediately before walking out the door, he stuck his head back in to say "If you follow me, then I will tell Byakuya how you stole his zanpakuto to help scrap off died dirt out from under the floor boards"

"...Yes sir" she said quickly sitting down again

Toshiro nodded and walked out, he made his way down the street and soon found it. It wasn't hard to miss, after all it did have a giant book positioned abover it. He walked in and looked around, there was nothing but book shelves but at one end there was a row of computers and desks. After looking around for a moment Toshiro made his way to the front desk.

There was an elderly woman sitting there, reading a book while she ate a sandwich. She looked up when he came over and set her book facing down, then placed her sandwich on the table before beaming down at him.

"How can I help you?" she asked him kindly

"I need to find books of illnesses" Toshiro said, then added "It's for homework"

"Alright, follow me then" the woman walked around the desk and led Toshiro down to a section of books, she walked down and even picked out four of the best books he could use "Do you need some paper? Or will you work on the computer?"

"Um... Paper please" Toshiro had always been terrible for looking things up on computer

"OK, one moment" After setting the books down on a desk she went and got him some linned paper, when she returned he began to work silently.

It wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. He had to look at every illness and ignore any that did not include both or at least one of his symptoms. He dreaded the thought of having to look it up on the computer but by the end he didn't seem he had much of a choice. After a good few hours when he couldn't take anymore, Toshiro slammed the book shut and looked over his notes. He then began to cross out ones that were impossible, like illergic reactions and things he could have caught from staying in the sea for hours or just staying out side for more than a day.

What worried him the most, where the ones that you could get from having sexual intercourse. The first time he felt the pain and threw up was after he had left Gin...

Suddenly his eyes fell on something and he froze. It was impossible at the same time he felt something tight and wanted to be sure. Standing up and snatching the piece of paper Toshiro ran from the library, he left the books alone and ignored the woman that helped him. As he was racing down the street he tried to think of where he could get a test. He didn't want to go into a store but then that might be his only choice other than stealing.

Sighing he ran, it was starting to spit, why had the whether dropped like this? Maybe someone really did hate him up there. He walked until he was at the town, then he slipped inside and went to the medical department. Lucky for him the man was a teenage idiot that was too busy flipping through a magazine to watch him, so Toshiro had no trouble swipping the box and running home.

**000**

Negative... so what was wrong with him. He checked the box, this wasn't the most reliable one but its chances were fine enough for Toshiro to be sure that he was not pregnant. There was no way he could be pregnant after all he was a guy!

But... If this is negative. Then what was wrong with him? And why did he feel uneasy as he stared down at the test... Almost like he knew it was wrong.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Toshiro struggeling to deal with more symptoms, it may not be very long though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Maru De Kusanagi, Fan Girl 666, Kusanagi de frozen sword**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 2**

**Girl: 1**

**Most of the symptoms in this chapter (most not all) will be what I have looked up.**

* * *

"What'll you have Toshiro?" Ichigo asked casually, he was going to go around the table so he was starting with Toshiro on his left.

"How many times to I have to tell you that it is Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped, then looked down at the menu.

Ichigo had taken the group out to lunch and they were all sitting at one large table, deciding what they wanted to have. It was nice to be out but not nice to go to a resturant where people were either staring at Toshiro's hair. Ikkaku's baldness. Rangiku's breats. Or the clothes that Yumichika was wearing.

"Rangiku and I will have the special" Rukai said and the two females set there menu's down. "And coffee" she was proud of how she was able to drink something that Renji could not.

"Oh! Me too" Yumichika nodded happily laying his menu on top of theirs.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli" Renji nodded thoughtfully "And water will do me"

"I'll just have the summer salad with a coke" Orihime said

"Sunday meal and strawberry milkshake" Toshiro muttered

"The buffet!" Ikkaku said excitedly

"I am not paying you know" Ichigo mumbled

"...Fine, sunday meal" he scowled "Oh with the mash and pork chops!"

"And to drink?" Yumichika asked, then added "No alcohol remember"

"Water" he grumbled

"Ready to order?" said a waitress in a bright pink outfit walking over and pulling out a notepad and pen from the pocket in her apron.

"Um OK," Ichigo said trying to remember "Three cofee's, three specials, one Mushroom Ravioli, two waters, a summer salad a coke, two sunday meal and a strawberry milkshake"

She nodded, jotted it down and heading off again.

"Don't you want anything Ichigo?" Orihime asked

"No thanks" he said and looked at Toshiro "I didn't know you liked milkshakes"

"I have a craving" he shrugged

They waited a while before the drinks came, everyone put on small talk but otherwise they were generally quiet. When the drinks came everyone sipped at their drinks and continued with the small talk. Toshiro went to get his phone out but Rangiku snatched it away, claiming they were not working today!

When the food came everyone began to dig in, but soon found themselves all staring at Toshiro. He picked up carrot and dipped it into the milk shake before eating it, then he was dipping most of his food into the milk shake when he was done he drank the whole of the drink and used a yorkshire to mop us some of the gravey AND the remainder of the shake.

"...Hungry?" Rukia asked

"Yeah" he nodded and stared down at his shake

"Here then" sighed Renji pushing his plate over "I aint that hungry"

Toshiro immediatly began to dig into the ravioli. It almost melted in his mouth as he chewed and soon he was pouring the rest of his gravy over it. He finished before most of the others and found his mind wandering. Another week had passed and had been sick every morning. He was waking every night from the burning in his stomach, but he was still keeping it from the others.

He had tried to contact Unohona but was unable to, so instead he left her a message. That was just what he was checking when Rangiku snatched his phone. It was so annoying but for now he would just have to put up with it. His mind had often gone back to Gin but he tried to shake it away when it did.

"I am going to the toilet" Toshiro said

"Again? Captain you have been going to the loo a lot lately" Rangiku noted then whispered loudly "Do you have the runs?"

"No! Shut up Rangiku!" he snapped rolling his eyes and storming off to the loo.

The truth was, he had in fact been going to the toilet more and more often. It was annoying really but he couldn't find a way to stop it. In the bathroom he done his business and then stood in front of the mirror, ever so slowly washing his hands. He made sure to use soap and then just stood there with wet hands, staring into the mirror. Something was different about his appearance but he just couldn't make out what it was.

Shaking his head he made his way back to the others to order desert. He tried not to over eat but he couldn't help and pig out on ice cream and pie.

**000**

The next day, a hollow was spotted, everyone was there but only Toshiro and Renji went. They had been bored lately so neither minded heading out alone. It was almost like a giant monkey with several snake tails. It was on a rampage and the two of them immediatly went into action. Toshiro jumped up straight away, meaning to slice it but a hand suddenly appeared and he had to quickly kick at the palm to avoid being smacked.

Renji had gotten onto the highest building and was getting ready to jump when one of the tails knocked by his feet. Sending Renji tumbling down to the ground with a shout. He had just managed to avoid the rubble that was sure to crush him when the tails came around once again.

"Captain Hitsugaya! I have a plan" Renji said landed beside him, "I attack from his front, you behind, then we use flash step to confuse him and appear at the right and left before cutting his mask"

"Alright, lets try it" Toshiro nodded miserably, he was tired already but he wasn't going to quit!

Renji nodded and quickly moved ahead, he began to climb the rubble and once again tried to get as high as he could. Toshiro moved beside him and slowly rose into the air until he was behind the hollows head. The two raised their zanpakuto's and got ready. Taking a deep breathing they got ready to pounce as the hollow had his eyes on Renji, not realizing Toshiro was behind him.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness set over Toshiro and he gasped. Reaching up he rubbed his head and blinked quickly before it subsided, then he looked ahead, and nodded at Renji to show he was ready. The two counted to three, waiting for the beast to get impatient so it would be easier to trick. Then they both dived forward, shouting loudly as they moved towards its head. Then they done flash step and appeared by the side, just as the two were going to slice at the mask, Toshiro felt another wave of dizziness... And then he blacked out.

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Renji shouted and dived after his body, falling to the ground, he ignored the hollow.

He wrapped his arm around the younger mans waist, pulling him up before spinning and diving upwards. His zanpakuto dug into the exact middle of the hollows mask and he ripped downwards, slicing it off and sending the hollow to peace. When he had replaced his zanpakuto and gotten Toshiro's zanpakuto, he lay the boy down and checked that he was still OK. He seemed fine, he had just... fainted?

"Captain?" he asked, rolling his head to the side "Captain are you OK? Wake up!" when nothing happened he cursed, picking the boy up and hurrying as fast as he could to get home.

As he landed and ran inside he ignored everyone and immediatly grabbed some water, he splashed some on the younger boys face and watched as he twitched and moaned.

"Captain?" he tried again with everyone watching

"Huh" Toshiro mumbled, eyes fluttering open "What happened?"

"You um... Fainted..." Renji blinked

"I what?" Toshiro blushed

"Fainted... You feeling OK?" he felt his forehead

Toshiro slapped his hand away and hurried from the room, blushing furiously, he stood outside and listened to the confused questions from the others. Then slowly made his way upstairs, hoping to contact Unohona this time.

**000**

It had been a whole month after that but none of them forgot it, and he still hadn't been able to talk to Unohona, apparently she had been very busy lately in the soul society. They had offered for him to speak to Isane but he refused, he only trusted Unohona with this, he was afraid what it would mean. He had discovered that he was getting very grumpy with people now, moody over the littlest of things but then he would be as calm as ever.

Rangiku had pointed out that if she didn't know any better she would say he was pregnant. And then made a stupid joke of how he was like that all the time anyway. They all laughed but Toshiro procceded to snap at her to get her butt upstairs and clean up instead of making ridiculous jokes that were not even funny anyway. And before anyone could say anything he had already stormed off.

Upstairs his mind drifted back to Gin as he lay on his bed. He missed everything about the fox faced man and it hurt to think about him. Tears filled Toshiro's and he gasped, quickly wiping them away. It was embaressing to be crying like such a baby, he had begun to do it a lot lately, sometimes he even found himself crying for absolutely no reason at all! One time he even began to weap because he was happy that Rangiku wasn't dead, he ran back off home before anyone could see him but they raised questions that he didn't know how to answer!

One day Toshiro woke to find himself with Orihime beside him, she told him he had been crying for Gin. After sobbing for a few moments he almost begged Orihime to keep what he had said to herself. She had kindly agreed not to tell anyone and then told Toshiro that he could always talk to her if something was wrong. Then, with that final remark, she stood and left the room.

Toshiro didn't go back to sleep, he sat on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest, allowing a few more tears to drop down his cheeks as he thought of Gin once more. Thoughts began to run through his mind once again as he tried to think. Did he like Gin? If so was it wrong to like him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about him now? He had no trouble forgetting him before, but ever since they... had sexual intercourse, he couldn't get the fox faced man out of his mind.

Toshiro lay back and shut his eyes, but he knew that sleep would be almost impossible now. His mind was too full of thoughts and his body was getting very stiff.

That was something, he looked it up and some, OK most, of the things happening were to do with pregnancy but his body grew very stiff constantly at night and that had nothing to do with having a baby... At least not for normal people and Toshiro wasn't exactly normal. Men couldn't get pregnant obviously in the human world so no wonder they had no record of it, but Toshiro wasn't sure if men could get pregnant in the soul society... Either way he was not pregnant, he took the test and it came back negative...

So why did he constantly feel like the test was wrong. He had noted that he refused to take anymore, saying one was enough and that he was not, but maybe he just didn't want to take anymore because he was scared of the answer that they might give him.

Finally, however, he did manage to drift off to a dreamless sleep...

**000**

The next day Toshiro got into a fight with Ichigo. Apparently they were all rather sick of his sudden bad attitude but he was the only one brave enough to voice his oppinion. It annoyed him and the two began to fight. The others had all decided to stay out of this one and just watch from around of the room.

"I mean you have always had a bad attitude!" Ichigo snapped "And you have always been a little snot but its gotten even worse lately!"

"I have already told you Kurosaki! That it is our business and not yours! You should learn more respect for a captain!" Toshiro shouted at him, wishing he could look down instead of up at him.

"You are such a little brat!" Ichigo snapped

"Ichigo that is enough" Renji scowled

"He's right" Rangiku said stepping forward "Captain Hitsugaya is still a higher rank, you should show more respect than you do"

"Oh and like you do Rangiku!" Toshiro snapped turning on her "I am sick of the way you ignore me, or get yourself drunk, or use me are your personal butler!"

"Hay, Captain that's mean!" Rangiku pounted

"I am so sick of all of you! It is driving me crazy!" Toshiro screamed, then spun and ran from the room.

For once in his life, Toshiro felt like he wanted to be with Momo, to let Momo hold him and tell him it would be OK, for to even be with his Gran again. It hurt and he was sick of the rest of them acting the way they did, and then having a go at him for being a little moody. It was not like he wanted to be like this! It wasn't something he could help! For some reason his emotions were just all over the place!

What was he suppose to do now?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Gin and Toshiro's reunion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BreathXFreely (as always :D Thanks for always reviewing), Maru De Kusanagi (Thanks for reviewing so much! and for the vote), ReonRewan (thanks and who knows what could happen), Nicci'weezy (glad you like it, lol), Fan Girl 666 (thank you very much!)**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 2**

**Girl: 2**

**Also, eventually everyone will have to find out about Toshiro and Gin and the baby, so just for fun (I might use them I might have my own idea) tell me what you think everyones (or anyones) reaction would be!**

* * *

Now his feet were beginning to hurt as he walked for so long but he refused to stop, his heart was racing and he his mind was banging against his skull like a pair of drums. His friends would never understand, he knew that now, and he couldn't just walk around and pretend that everything was fine since it was clear to him now that everything was _NOT_ fine. That meant he had two choices if he could no longer put it behind him.

He could either kill himself, right then and there! Or he could do something that he believed to be even more crazy.

Taking in a deep breath, he zipped up his jacket right to the top against his neck in an uncomfortable way (but it would keep it from blowing around as he ran), reaching down Toshiro tighten the lace of his shoes before he stood straight, picked up his feet and began to run. He hurried down the path, the ground was a dry and dirty, you would never be able to tell that it had been raining for a while now, but the clouds were dark so he wouldn't be surprised if they begun to rain again.

After he reached the high school he slowed down and began to walk normally again so he could get his breath back. It wasn't far from here now so he didn't need to run... But then he couldn't just walk so slowly so he began to jog slightly.

Crossing the road he made his way down the path and cut through a bush, then a field and down across another street, then he saw it. Taking a deep breath he began to run again. Then he pushed through the revolving doors, causing them to spin uncontrolably, and down across the bright red golden laced carpet, he ignored the manager behind the desk shouting at him to "hold it" and ignored the elevator right in front of his face. Toshiro ran up the stairs and began to run back and forth all the corridors until he found it.

Room 12.

Taking a deep breath, Toshiro reached up and knocked loudly before he could change him mind and run away like a baby. As soon as the door opened and Toshiro saw the familiar fox like features on his face, he completely lost his mind and forgot about everything, he jumped up, wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and pressed their lips together hard. He heard Gin let out a muffled and surprised sound before he realized what was happened. Toshiro pushed him inside the room and kicked the door shut, then he felt the arms wrap around his waist and pull him close leaving his feet to hang in mid air.

Gin carried Toshiro over and sat down on the bed, sitting the younger boy on his lap, Toshiro reached down and began to pull at Gin's clothes, his heart was racing and he wanted Gin to hold and touch him. Then he was laying on the bed, both naked, Gin was leaving long hot kisses along his chest, rubbing against him and causing Toshiro to shout very loudly, he would be very embaressed if it had not felt so good.

"Gin! Please!" Toshiro gasped as the man began to kissing his stomach and still going lower.

"Please what?" Gin whispered, panting heavily.

"Please... take me... I want to feel it!" Toshiro blushed but didn't care. He shut his eyes and leaned back.

"Whatever you say Snowy" Gin whispered going back up and kissing him on the lips before pushing his errection inside the younger boy.

**000**

The two were facing each other on the bed, laying on their side, both were still naked with only the thin golden sheet covering their waists downwards. Gin's hand was resting on Toshiro's cheek while the other was under his own head, Toshiro was staring at him with both of his hands just lying in front of his own face. After they were both done they had collapsed and just lay there, panting and sweating until they had calmed themselves down.

"What made you decide to come?" Gin finally asked, stroking his face softely.

"I don't know. I was annoyed and couldn't be around the others anymore... So... So I came and... I just really wanted to see you" he mumbled staring at him, he thought he would really be embaressed but instead he just felt relieved.

"I'm glad" Gin whispered

Toshiro stared at him and mumbled slightly with his eyes shutting quickly, his body was beginning to feel stiff again and it was very irritaiting. Gin blinked at him and moved slightly closer, his arm wrapping around his body while the other one still remained on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked, worry in his voice

"Nothing" he mumbled "I just haven't been feeling well lately"

"How come?" Gin frowned

"I dunno what it is, just been throwing up a lot in the morning and getting really dizzy, one time I actually fainted when fighting a hollow. Sometimes my body gets really stiff and I get irritable at everyone so sorry if I am kind of snappy" Toshiro explained

"Hmm" Gin frowned

"I..." he began, about to share a joke, but then stopped himself "Never mind" he said quickly blushing and looking away

"Tell me" Gin pushed grinning

"No, I don't want to, knowing you you'll laugh" Toshiro blushed pulling away, and holding his knuckle up to his lips. Only to have Gin wrap his arms around him and pull him back, kissing him hard on those same lips.

"Please tell me" he whispered, stroking back Toshiro's hair as his hot breath hit the younger boys lips in a seductive fashion.

"...Well... I didn't know what was wrong so I tried this test... It's stupid really, a stupid test and a stupid idea really" Toshiro mumbled

"What kind of test?" Gin asked

"...A pregnancy Test" Toshiro blushed looking away, ready for Gin to laugh his ass off. But to his surprise, Gin took this very seriously.

"And what was the answer?" Gin pressed, even leaning forward slightly.

"Negative of course!" Toshiro snapped and shoved away from his, sitting on the side of the bed "I am a guy! I wouldn't get pregnant! Don't be stupid! It's impossible!"

"...How many times did you test it?" Gin asked, ignoring his outburst

"Once, but what does it matter! I can't be pregnant! I am a guy for gods sake!" Toshiro shouted standing up and crossing his arms, ignoring the cold chill that swept over his body.

"...You want to try again?" Gin asked

"No of course not!" Toshiro shouted

"Snowy" Gin whispered sitting the edge of the bed and grabbing his hands "I know this may be hard for you. But for us, it is possible for men to get pregnant. And if you are pregnant then it could be dangerous to ignore it, what will your friends say?"

Toshiro stared at him and looked away, blushing with tears filling his eyes "I didn't know guys could get pregnant"

"Yeah, but since the soul society don't like male on male action... I guess you wouldn't know" he sighed "In hueco mundo we don't care, so I know of two arrancars that got together and had a baby, and when I looked it up and learnt more, I discovered that soul reapers can get pregnant as well. Though it is kind of rare, specially since homosexual is not liked" he stared at him with hard eyes before speaking "Look, it could be dangerous if you don't, lets not forget your friends you live with and don't you want to know? Aren't you scared? If so then remember I am here for you no matter what"

Toshiro nodded silently, tears dribbeling down his cheeks, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gin's neck, sobbing as the two embraced quietly.

**000**

"Oh God, I can't breath" Toshiro howled into Gin's chest shaking. The older man had one arm around him, the other holding the four pregnancy tests, all of which were positive "Not fair! The first was negative!" they were sitting on the bathroom floor with Toshiro on Gin's lap like a child.

"...Sometimes their wrong Snowy" Gin whispered, he set the tests down and hugged Toshiro closely "That is why you take more than one"

"What am I suppose to do?" Toshiro sobbed

"It'll be OK, I promise" Gin said "I will be with you, I will help you through this"

"What am I going to tell the others?" he was shaking now

"Calm down, look we don't know when you will start to show, so I am sure we have at least a little bit of time before you even have to think about it" Gin said "Come on, why don't you get some sleep and calm down"

"I can't sleep!" Toshiro sobbed, clinging to him "My stomach burns when I sleep"

"Come here then"

Toshiro looked up just in time for Gin to scoop him into his arms and carry him from the bathroom. He walked to the sofa and sat down, pulling Toshiro close. Then two then sat there, holding each other, tears streaming down Toshiro's cheeks while Gin whispered and tried to keep him calm. It was nice and they wished they could always stay like this.

"Gin please don't tell anyone about us meeting" Toshiro whispered after a moment of silence, he shrunk down, afraid of what Gin would say in case he took that as a insult.

"I wasn't planning to anyway" Gin grinned "They'd just ruin it"

"Yeah, I mean...I want to keep seeing you" Toshiro blushed as he whispered "But I am afraid if the others find out, then I wont be able to anymore, because they'll tell the other captains and... well he'll think its treason or something"

Gin's smile spread, if possible, and he pulled the boy up to kiss him "I am glad you still want to see me"

"I do" Toshiro nodded seriously and stared at him "Gin... I do have a question though"

"Go ahead and ask?" Gin nodded

"Doesn't Aizen mind gays in hueco mundo then?" Toshiro blushed

"Not really, maybe he is gay... I don't know but I never got why the soul society hated 'em" Gin said thoughtfully.

"Have you always been this way?"

"Yup, but since everyone was so freaked over how creepy I looked and I act no one ever seemed to notice it" Gin explained

"That is so weird" Toshiro sighed leaning against him, his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Wanna watch TV?" Gin asked suddenly

"Sure, why not" Toshiro nodded

The two then sat there, curled up with each other on the sofa while Gin flicked through the channels before landing on a adventure movie. At some point during the film, Toshiro drifted off to sleep in his arms and Gin held him close, then he lay the boy down on the sofa and lay beside him, allowing them both to drift off to sleep together. They lay together happily until finally Toshiro woke with burning pains, he clung to Gin while it hurt and soon felt arms hold and comfort him until the pain subsided. They both wished that every day could be like this one.

**000**

From that day on, the two of them found times to meet in secret. They had each others personal numbers on their phones with fake names so if someone like Rangiku stole his phone she would not be suspicious if Ace Oxff called (an anagram of Fox Face), while Gin had it so that if an arrancar or even Aizen popped by and saw Whitey on the caller idea, they may be curious but not as much as if they saw his actual name.

It was nice to just have times where Toshiro could relax and express worries about the baby. Everyone had been shocked when he came home and wanted answers, but he made it clear that he was not giving any. At first when he kept disapearing they tried to ask more questions but Toshiro just said that he was on his own job to be doing and requested that they stop nosing around and get to work on their own reports.

And for a while everything was fine, everything was happy. At one point Toshiro even got excited about the baby coming.

Toshiro stood in front of the mirror in Gin's hotel bedroom. He was lifting up his top and staring at his stomach with a hand resting on it. With his head cocked he began to stare at himself. It was only two months but he was showing EVER so slightly. You could only tell if you were looking as hard as he was right now.

"Having fun?" came a voice

Toshiro looked over his shoulder to see Gin in the door way, smirking and watching him while he leaned against the door frame. Toshiro smiled at him and looked back at the mirror again.

"What are we going to call it if it is boy or a girl?" Toshiro asked, stroking his stomach

"Excited about it all of a suddenly?" Gin chuckled and walked over "How about Dude if its a boy and Chick if its a girl"

"No!" Toshiro snapped and then smirked "I mean a real name, a proper name... A perfect name"

"I don't know! I was terrible for names! When I was a kid, I named my dog Puppy. And then I named my goldfish Goldfish!" Gin laughed "When Rangiku asked for suggestions of a name for her new cat, I said for her to call the bloody thing It since she would be screaming that it was driving her man in a few days anyway!"

"You really were bad" Toshiro grinned and looked back at himself again

Gin wrapped his arms around Toshiro's shoulder and grinned into the mirror at him. The two stared for a moment before Gin reached down and began to tickle his stomach. Toshiro yelled and tried to shove him away but soon found himself on the floor shouting and laughing out loud.

"You are too cute" Gin whispered, leaning over him and pecking his lips

"Shut up" Toshiro looked to the left blushing

"Come on, I'm hungry" Gin stood and pulled Toshiro to his feet

They ate on the sofa, sitting side by side with a TV meal while they watched a documentary on the worlds strongest man with the occasion pass of Gin's sarcastic comments. When they had finished eating, Toshiro lay with his head on Gin's lap while the older man stroked his silver hair and they let their food digest.

"I should be heading back soon" Toshiro said

"Aww" Gin pouted

"I'll see ya tomorrow" Toshiro smiled

"I want to take you to dinner" Gin said

"Gin you know we cant risk anyone seeing us" Toshiro sighed

"What if I take you out of town?" Gin suggested

"As much as I hate it, I do look like a child, and you a full grown man, it'll bring questions we can't answer" Toshiro sighed "I'm sorry Gin but we can't"

"Whatever" Gin grumbled

"I will see you tomorrow" Toshiro sat up and pecked the grumpy mans lips, then he grabbed his coat and waved goodbye as he left.

Gin sat back grumpily, he knew it wasn't Toshiro's fault and he wasnt blaming the younger man. It was just... Just that he wanted to be able to do something special for him. Yet everything he could do required going out in public! And that was something that Toshiro refused to do. It had its sense, since people would react strangely to if they found a young boy and a grown man kissing the way they do... Hell the only reason they could do so much in a hotel room without being noticed was because Gin had paid the manager off, promising to keep the money coming for as long as he kept quiet. So really they couldn't leave the hotel altogether!

...Or maybe they could...

Suddenly Gin got an idea and grinned, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to see the look on Toshiro's little face.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Gin does some special for Toshiro.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: ReonRewan, garrulous-seeker, BreathxFreely (just wanted to say thanks for the ideas, I agree with most of them, especially Soi Fon's and I would LOVE IT if Gin and Toshiro actually kissed in the anime), HersheyKissesLove, Maru De Kusanagi (Thanks, yeah reviews are what keep us going!)**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 2**

**Girl: 2 - A name suggested by BreathxFreely, was Nakita, I think thats a lovely name, who else agrees?**

**Bad news, family problems at the moment so I might lose my internet. Lets hope things get better soon. I am feeling depressed but dont worry, writting keeps me happy so I am not gonna stop the story! Even if I have to do it on word and then go on my friends msn to put up the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Toshiro woke squinting through his eye lids. He had a slight head ache but soon it subsided and he was able to open his eyes fully. When he sat up in his bed, the first thing he did was check his phone for any messangers.

None. He didn't normally have any but he liked to check just in case. Rangiku was very nosy after all and there was everyone else who were all wondering what was wrong with him lately, he wouldn't put it passed them to check while he was busy.

He stood up and dressed quickly, then went down to get something to eat. He was not due to meet Gin until lunch today but was surprised when halfway through breakfast he recieved a test message.

_Change of plans today sorry  
I am busy for lunch so can you  
meet me in Falcon Woods for dinner.  
Ace ;)_

Toshiro frowned at his phone, wondering what it was that Gin was doing at lunch before he quickly deleted the message so that no one would be able to read it again. He replaced it into his jack pocket, zipping the pocket up and continued to eat naturally.

"Captain! If there is no work to do today, then where would you like to go for dinner?" Rangiku asked as if she had seen the text and planned it just to annoy him. She sat down beside him happily and rested her chin on her hands. Rangiku loved teasing Toshiro but today she was just going overboard, she was dressed in the shortest night gown that Orihime had that showed off quite a lot of her body, only just hiding her lower area and the ends of her breasts.

"I am going out on my own at dinner" Toshiro said pushing away half of his breakfast and standing up.

"What? How come? I wanna go! You never let me go with you any more" Rangiku cried, slamming her hands on the table and standing up, sticking her bottom out as she leaned over towards her captain.

"No you can not come" Toshiro scowled

"You have gotten so mean lately, I mean meaner than normal anyway since you are normally mean to everyone on a normal day" she scowled thoughtfully "And you have been eating some really gross stuff too"

"I have not" Toshiro scowled

Rangiku then pointed at the half eaten bacon on his plate, covered in peaunut butter that he dipped into a cup of milk. He blinked and blushed as she stared at him. He wanted to snap that Orihime and her had eaten worse stuff than that the last time they were staying here in the world of the living but decided to just leave it and go out for a walk, otherwise Rangiku would keep the argument going on and on!

Toshiro spent the time walking around and shoving his hands in his pockets. He went to the shops and looked around window shopping, then went to the park and sat down on the nearest bench, he got lunch at a resturant later on and then spent the rest of the time up on a building rooftop with his phone out, checking through everything and making sure it was all alright.

Then finally it was time to go and meet Gin, something he had been looking foward too. Toshiro stood and brushed himself down, there was nothing on him it was just a habbit he had whenever he stood from sitting down for so long, he walked over and slipped into his gigai again that was lying on the floor, it was more comfortable to be out of it when he was alone but now he was back again and people would see him sitting on the edge if he was in his gigai. He went to the stairs and began to walk down before pulling out his phone and sending Gin a text to say that he was on his way.

It was not a long walk down to the woods, but it was a very large wood so he would need to be looking around for a time before he would find him. And after circling around the trees for half an hour he began to get rather annoyed. The more he was walking the moodier he got. Soon he began to shove branches angrily, cutting his hand and rubbing his aching back, growing a stitch in his side and holding his burning stomach.

Until finally, he walked passed two sets of tree pressed against each other with bushes around he stopped.

In the large clearing, at the exact middle of the woods, with the sun falling down in the exact correct spot. Toshiro saw Gin, sitting on a chair and smirking. In front of Gin was a table, full of food drink and a second chair facing him. There was also a metal cart beside the table with the rest of the food and desert in it. A candle in the middle and red wine. Everything for a romantic dinner.

"...Gin..." Toshiro gasped, his eyes widen and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hungry?" Gin asked casually, holding out his hand

Almost in a trance Toshiro stopped forward and took his hand, Gin pulled him to him so he could kiss him quickly before slowly pushing him away again.

"Sit down and we can eat"

Toshiro blinked and nodded, making his way to the chair, he was in shock. When he sat down he looked to see mouth watering food was place in front of him. He looked down and gasped before looking up to meet Gin's smirking eye. Toshiro watched as he poured them each a glass of wine before holding it up in the air in front of the two.

"Cheers... Eat up" Gin opened one of his eyes and winked, they clanged their glass together before taking a small sip, they set the glass down and began to dig in.

The minute the food entered Toshiro's mouth and touched his tongue, he couldn't stop himself from moaning as the taste burst in his mouth, he began to eat quickly, almost so he choked on the floor shooting down his throat, then stopping with a mouth full to taste the bursting sensations.

"Like it?" Gin asked, he was carefully poking at his food before slowly putting it in his mouth but his eyes were stuck on Toshiro's cute face.

"It is fantastic! Where did you get this from?" Toshiro gasped

"I cooked it" Gin grinned happy to see that Toshiro liked it.

"What?" Toshiro's eyes widened and he gasped "I didn't know you could cook!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" he grinned

Toshiro stared at him seriously for a moment, he watched the older man eat a few pieces before he finally spoke again.

"I want to" he mumbled

"You want to what?" Gin asked looking up

"I want to know all about you" Toshiro pressed "Please tell me"

"What would you like to know?" Gin asked, setting down his fork.

"Anything... What is your favourite colour?" Toshiro asked

"Turquoise" he whispered staring intently at Toshiro causing the boy to blush and look away

"I mean seriously" Toshiro scowled

"That is serious. I never had a favourite colour until I saw your eyes, then I feel in love with turquoise" Gin explained, resting his chin on one hand while the other lay across the table.

"..." Toshiro blushed again but he had a small smile twitching at the end of his lips

"So... What next?" Gin asked, nibbling at the end of his food

"What is your favourite animal?" Toshiro asked

"Truthfully, people always said I look like a fox, and they shoved the animal to me so many times that I just grew to love it because I knew it well" Gin laughed

Toshiro grinned at him and asked "OK, what about... What is your favourite food?"

"Dried Permmisons" Gin grinned immediatly

"Yuck" Toshiro pulled a face

"Don't you like em?" Gin asked

"No!"

"Oh yeah, you like watermellon don't cha" Gin laughed

"Yeah" Toshiro nodded

"That's sweet" he grinned at his own joke

"Ha ha" Toshiro said sarcasticly

"So come on, what other questions do you have for me?" Gin pressed

"...How did you die?" he whispered

Gin smiled but it was a slight sad smile "My mother was raped and murdered, so my dad went balistic, he grabbed me, buckled me in the car, got in and drove us both off the edge off a cliff into the sea. I hit my head hard and died instantly but he stayed alive long enough to hug me and say he was sorry before his mouth was full of water and he drowned" Toshiro's eyes widened and he didnt know what to say. Gin smiled and reached over, slowly stroking the younger boys cheek. "But then, I meet me best friend Rangiku... I meet me mentor Aizen... And I meet you" he whispered

"That is... so sad..." Toshiro mumbled "I am sorry I asked"

"Don't be, it is no problem, What about you?" Gin grinned

"..." he looked down at his lap and then looked up when he felt Gin stroking his cheek again.

"You don't have to say" he chuckled "What matters is the present not the past"

"I want to, I mean you told me your death so..." Toshiro said quickly and looked down again "It's just... I was ill as a baby so my parents just dropped me off in an orphanage and I died a few days later, pretty simple but it still gets to me how my parents didn't even try to look after me"

"That aint nice" Gin sighed and leaned over, kissing him softly "I'll look after you from now on, I promise"

"I trust you" Toshiro whispered, eyes shut, just feeling his breath on his lips and his hand on his cheeks. It was nice.

"Come on, lets eat"

The two then began to dig in once more. They finished off and Toshiro was surprised to see that Gin had planned to have watermelon and ice cream for desert. The younger boys eyes were wide and his mouth was watering as he stared down at the sweet food.

"This looks lovely!" Toshiro gasped

"Then eat up" Gin grinned licking ice cream from the spoon happily.

Toshiro picked up the watermelon and began to lick the ice cream off before he began to bite down and eat the sweet juice. He licked his lips and felt some of the juice slip down the side of his mouth and down his cheek, slipping down his chin and onto the plate, it was such a messy food it was almost impossible to keep clean while eating it. Some ran down his arm but he didn't mind so much.

"Enjoying it?" Gin asked

"Uh huh" he nodded happily

Gin laughed and continued to eat. The two sat together, until both had finished. Then they set the food down and Gin grinned at Toshiro.

"That was really nice?" Toshiro said kindly

"Not over yet" Gin whispered

"What next?" Toshiro blinked

"Follow me" Gin held out his hand and Toshiro hesitantly look it, he stood and began to walk off.

"What about all the stuff?" Toshiro asked

"...Someone else can get it" Gin shrugged and grinned causing Toshiro to beam at him.

The two walked holding hands passed the trees. Toshiro soon found himself wrapping his arm around Gin's as they walked side by side. It wasn't a long walk but soon he was getting curious and tired. Then they stepped out into a part, clouded by trees with only a small section of sky showing passed the many branches. On the grass there was a long bright red blanket with a white twisting border around it and white flowers in each corner.

"What is this?" Toshiro said slowly

"You'll see" Gin smirked

He walked him over, just as they reached the blanket, Gin grabbed Toshiro's waist and threw him on the blanket, he climbed on top and began to kiss him deeply. Toshiro lay with his hands above his head in lose fists with Gin leaning right over him on all fours, kissing his lips furiously. One of his hands reached down and began to stroke Toshiro's chest and stomach through the fabric. Toshiro moaned softly and arched his back slightly.

As the two kissed Gin pushed his tongue through Toshiro's mouth and began to feel around with it slowly, rubbing against his teeth, cheeks and the younger boys tongue. His hand drifted down lower towards his belt while the other gently cupped his cheek. A cool wind blew and Toshiro couldn't help but think that it didn't feel half bad, being outside while doing this with Gin.

Gin's hands slowly drifted down and slowly unbuckled his belt. Then he hand slipped down his trousers and down under his boxers. Toshiro gasped into the kissed when he felt Gin slowly began to stroke his penis. He then slowly began to moan and roll his head back slightly. Gin pulled away from the kiss, giving them both a chance to breath before he ran his lips down Toshiro's chin and towards his neck.

"Mmmm Gin" Toshiro moaned

Gin began to slip Toshiro's trousers down as his errection grew. When it was free, he began to trail his lips down, kissing his neck, throat, chest and stomach through the fabric until his lips met the tip of Toshiro's penis. Toshiro stiffled a moan when he felt Gin slip his lips around the head, slowly bobbing his head up and down, his tongue running along it slowly and seductively. Soon Toshiro was unconsiously thrusting into the other man's mouth.

After a while, just as Gin went deep throat, Toshiro suddenly errupted and came in his mouth. Gin allowed himself to swallow everything before he pulled back and looked up at Toshiro again. Toshiro had one hand covering his mouth and he lay there, panting and blushing. Gin slowly leaned up and hovered over him until the younger boy lowered his hand from his mouth then he leaned down quickly and captured the younger boys lips.

"Mmm Gmm" Toshiro mumbled

Gin pulled away and grinned down of him "Say again?"

"You can't honestly expect to have sex out in the open where any one can pass by" Toshiro said breathlessly

"Why not?" Gin's grin widened and his eyes opened slightly as he stared down at the younger boy.

"Because... People could come by and see us! It is cold! We're lying on the dirt! And it is just... just plain weird" Toshiro explained

"But doesn't it... Turn you on... Just a little... Make you feel a little... hot" Gin whispered huskily grinning

"No!" Toshiro blushed furiously

"Yeah it does," he grinned, his hand was resting on Toshiro member "I can feel it does"

"Come on Gin, lets get up" Toshiro blushed looking to the side

"Aww, but I planned this all for you" he whispered leaning down and nuzzeling his neck "Pwease"

"..." Toshiro thought a moment when they both froze, they heard voices making their way.

Gin stood up, allowing Toshiro to also stand and pull up his boxers and trousers, then he jumped into the tree and Gin followed with the blanket tightly in his hand blowing in the wind. They sat there together watching as Gin wrapped the blanket around the both of them, pulling Toshiro close to him and pecking his temple gently despite how nervous they were that they could be caught. They sat together waiting, the voices were very clear but they could not see them. Just as Gin was about to ask if Toshiro wanted to risk it, to young girls from Ichigo's class came into view, giggeling and looking around.

The two males spent some time in the tree, hugging and kissing in silence (mostly by a impatient and horny Gin). The girls did move on eventually, they must have been on a nature walk or something but the two were comfortable up there, cuddled against each other under the blanket. So they didn't want to get down straight away. It wasn't actually what Gin had planned for the day, but then again it was just as nice.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include the worst possible person finds out Toshiro's pregnant and relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BreathxFreely, Maru De Kusanagi, HersheyKissesLove, 18plusForMe**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 3**

**Girl: 2 - A name suggested by BreathxFreely, was Nakita, I think thats a lovely name, who else agrees?**

**Who is the worst? Head Captain Yammoto? Soi Fon? Luppi? Aizen? Read and find out!**

* * *

"When are you going to tell them?" Gin asked, he was lying on the hotel bed on all fours over Toshiro's body as he began to slowly kiss his bulging stomach. He was really starting to show now and as embaressed as he was, he loved feeling Gin's lips kissing his stomach or his hands slowly rubbing him gently.

"I don't know" Toshiro mumbled quietly, his eyes were closed, he just wanted to lay there with Gin kissed his stomach, he didn't want to think or talk about anything.

"You have to tell them soon, has anyone noticed yet?" Gin looked up, his hands either side Toshiro's hips.

"Well... Actually... Last night when we were eating lunch, Rangiku, Orihime and I, well Rangiku said I had to go on a diet because I was getting fat" Toshioro sighed "I told her to shut it and left but I heard her from the hall telling Orihime that I did need a diet and it was nothing to be ashamed off if I was getting a little lazy..."

"Aww" Gin kissed his stomach and crawled up to his face, kissing him on the lips "Don't worry babe, you look perfectly sexy to me"

Toshiro grinned up at him and leaned forward, kissing him back. His arms wrapped around his neck and the two held each other in a tight embrace for a moment before Toshiro's phone began to ring. Toshiro pulled back and grinned up at him as Gin groaned in annouance, reaching for the phone as Gin began to lay kisses on his neck softly. Toshiro placed the phone to his ear and smiled down at Gin, he tried to keep his voice as even as he could, since he didn't want people to hear him.

Last time when he got a call, Gin was giving him oral sex, it was Renji asking if he was going to come back for a meeting. He told him that he was busy and for them to go ahead without him when Gin had ran his tongue along the tip, causing him to let out a loud moan and gasp. Needless to say it was hard to explain to Renji. He had tried to get Gin off but the other man was enjoying himself too much. Instead Toshiro sat up and apologised trying to pass that moan off as one of annouance. When he was done he hung up and almost hit Gin but the man decided to go deep throat drasticly and causing another loud moan.

At the moment he was carefully watching Gin to keep him from going any lower than his gut as he flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Toshiro said into the phone as Gin went back to his stomach again

"Hello" came a voice, there was a slight static in the other end but then it soon disapeared.

"...Who is it?" Toshiro said and shivered as Gin ran his tongue in and out of his belly button.

"You are in a lot of trouble" the voice was muffled and sounded a little like the head captain, but it couldn't be him, he wouldn't phrase his words like this and he had a different accent.

"Who is this?" Toshiro repeated, blinking

"I know all about the baby" said the voice and his eyes widened "And about Ichimaru"

"...Who... Is... This?" Toshiro snapped slowly, Gin heard the fear and confusion in his voice and sat up, looking at him with a questioning face as he cocked his head. He mouthed 'Who Is It?' even though Toshiro clearly didn't know himself, which was why he was asking but Toshiro ignored him completely.

"Oh don't worry, I will be sure to let everyone know at the next meeting" and then they hung up without any other word.

"..." Toshiro froze and slowly sat up, staring at the phone with complete horror.

"What is it?" Gin asked

"...Someone knows" Toshiro mumbled "Someone knows about us... and..." he looked down at his stomach.

"Who?" Gin leaned forward

"I don't know, they didn't say... Jut said they would tell everyone at the next meeting... But who could it be, and why would they tell, unless it was someone at hueco mundo... But... Only we have meetings at the soul society... don't we?" Toshiro whispered

"Not really, we have meetings too, only they are just for Aizen, Tousen, me and the espada... Who did they sound like, I mean did you recognise their voice?" Gin asked

"The head captain really... but his voice only sounded a little like him, not really completely, it didn't speak or act like him at all" Toshiro mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest as best he could without squeezing his stomach.

"Maybe someone's just pretending to scare you?" Gin asked

"No. They have to be someone that knows about Soul reapers, that can only leave the soul society, hueco mundo and humans that can see me, but even then the humans wouldn't do it... Only a real bastard would..."

"You mean like Aizen?" Gin said thoughtfully then changed his mind "Na, this isn't his style, he would show up in person and get you to do something for him in order to keep your secret" he waited for a moment before considering "Maybe Soi Fon, she can be pretty wickid?"

"Yeah but like Aizen, this just isn't her style... Well... I don't know her style but this isn't it, she would be more rules and regulations" Toshiro said

"... Luppi hates you doesn't he?" Gin suggested

"But it didn't sound like him! And he doesn't go to meetings, he is no longer an Espada!" Toshiro was beginning to shake and whimper, tears building as he covered his face. He was really afraid.

Suddenly Gin pulled his hands down and stared into his eyes, opening his own eyes to look at him properly, he leaned forward and captured his lips softly. For a moment he held it and then he pulled back, reaching out and stroking his cheek gently, smiling at him and resting their forehead against each other.

"Maybe it's time to tell everyone" he whispered quietly

"No!" Toshiro screamed, scrambling back "I can't!"

"Toshiro you can't keep it a secret any longer?" Gin sighed

"Shut up!" he shouted and shoved him away when he tried to move closely

Gin grabbed him as he began to press against the wall and pulled him into a hug "What would you rather? Them find out by someone like Aizen or Soi Fon? Or you to tell them and learn that they will forgive you no matter what?"

"...OK" he whimpered "But... What exactly do I tell them... I can't bring you in... Everyone will freak even more than normal and you are still a traitor and I will never have the same respect I once had!"

"I know, just say the dad is your business and not theirs" Gin smiled cooly, he didn't seem to mind that Toshiro was ashamed of people to know who he was.

Toshiro nodded and sniffed, curling into Gin's arms like a young child. They lay there for a moment in sweet silence that reminded Toshiro why he risked so much for this older man again before Toshiro sat up and rubbed his eyes with his clenched fist. He yawned from lying around all day and stretched his body out before standing up.

"I better go now then" Toshiro sighed

"Alright, will I be seeing you again soon?" Gin asked, taking his hand and stroking the back with his thumb

"Yeah, I will send you a text when I can next get away from them and meet up" Toshiro promised smiling softly

"OK then" Gin brought his hand up to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles.

Toshiro moved forward and gave him a final hug before stepping back and smiling, with a final wave he turned and hurried from the room, down the stairs and out of the hotel. Gin watched him go before he lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head and sighed. He wished things could be different but he knew that may never be the case.

Toshiro went back to Orihime's house, meaning to ask Rangiku to collect the others and that he had some news to tell them, (not bad new or good news, just news, it would bring up questions but then it would be easier at the same time) but as he got there, he found they were all gone. Orihime told him everyone was down at the park for a meeting about something that she did not know about.

"OK, guess I should head off" Toshiro sighed turning around

"Want me to come?" Orihime asked

"It's fine" Toshiro looked over his shoulder and nodded with a strict face before turning around again and beginning to walk, soon he was running. It wasn't that long a walk so he could run the whole way.

He made it to the park quickly to find the group by the swings. Rangiku was sitting down on a swing in a yellow outfit with her hair (strangley) tied up in a pony tail with a few strands falling beside her face. Renji was leaning against the bar in his "hippie" outfit with his arms crossed. Rukia was sitting on the top of the bar in her school uniform with Ichigo beside her in his uniform. Ikkaku and Yumichika were in front of them standing beside each other in hideous clothes given to them by Ichigo's friend's sister.

"Hay! Here comes chubby!" Rangiku called

Toshiro immediately had a thought of running back to Gin and hiding his face but he pushed the feeling away. Instead he walked down towards them, wearing the most baggiest clothes that he could find with trainers that seemed out of place. When he got to them he leaned against the bar with his arm.

"What is going on?" Toshiro asked

"There have been a number of strange incidents happening here recently, wanna see if we can catch it" Ikkaku said

"Alright then" he nodded

They stood there in silence before Rangiku had to start "While we are here, why don't we go for a jog captain!"

"Oh for the love of- I AM NOT FAT RANGIKU!" Toshiro shouted

Everyone rose an eyebrow at his stomach, causing him to blush and cover it with his hands.

"There is something wrong with this gigai as all!"

"Riiiiight" Rangiku grinned

Toshiro turned his back to her, still blushing. It was now or never, he couldn't put it off. But he didn't want to, he couldn't tell them all but maybe... Maybe just one of them. He couldn't tell Rangiku, she would never let him live it down. Ikkaku was too much of a stranger. Yumichika was just too weird. Ichigo would not be able to understand no matter how hard he tried. Renji was too annoying, he respected captains to much to help. That left Rukia, but again he just wasn't close enough to her.

Sighing he straightened up and began to leave, he would have to tell the head captain and Unohona. They were the only ones that he would be able to tell that could help him any way. He didn't want to tell them but then again he didn't want to tell anyone! Maybe he could tell Unohona first considering she was the nicest of the captains, apart from Ukitake and Shunsui, but Ukitake showered him with unwanted sweets and Shunsui was too laid back.

He ignored the calls from everyone else, some saying sorry for making fun of him about his weight, others just asking where he was going. He knew he couldn't tell any of them, it was just too horribly embaressing and he wasn't close or trusting any of them enough to explain his problems.

"Captain! What is wrong? You don't have to leave!" Rangiku cried

"Go away Rangiku" Toshiro growled, he didn't think she heard but he didn't care.

Suddenly he stopped as he felt spiritual pressure, he looked to the side and jumped up just in time to dodge a long tenticle flying his way. He landed in front of the tenticle and spun around, jumping back and avoiding another one shooting to knock into his side. The others were immediatly throwing their soul candy into their mouths but when Toshiro dug into his pockets he realized he had dropped his.

One of the tenticles scooped the candy up from where it was laying by the slide and threw it into the air, Toshiro watched as it was caught by the normal hands of the arrancar Luppi. He was smirking at him with half a dozen minour arrancars behind of him.

"Hello again, Toshiro Hitsugaya" Luppi beamed wickedly

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro hissed

"Fighting of course" Luppi stepped forward and jumped, diving to land on his head, Toshiro jumped to the side while the other arrancars hurried to deal with the others.

Luppi smirked and stood there, throwing the candy up into the air and catching it like a ball. One of his tenticles tried to sneak up behind him but he felt it coming and managed to jump, actually landing on top of it and riding it, Toshiro forced the tenticle around until it had crashed the one he was on into another of the tenticles with a loud clashing sound, throwing him forward.

"I don't need soul candy to leave my gigai!" Toshiro snapped landing in a tree and forcing himself form his body, leaving the empty shell to fall against the trunks.

"Hmm... I didn't know that... Why do you have soul candy then?" Luppi asked

"To fill the empty bodies" Toshiro snarled, pulling out his zanpakuto and jumping, diving at him.

He dodged all of the tenticles as each went to intercept him before he could reach the arrancar. Then his sword came down on one of Luppi's tenticle, cutting it deeply almost halfway through and causing the arrancar to scream in pure pain and pull the tenticle back sharply, glaring at him with eyes full of hate. Toshiro went to cut another when a different tenticle appeared out of no where and knock him hard on the side, it felt like it was breaking his arm but he could be wrong, though it definately did end up smashing him against a tree. He shouted and roared with pain gasping for the breath that he had lost..

"Are you sure you should fight me again?" Luppi smirked making his way over slowly in a tormenting way, pushing his face right against the man he was holding against the tree until their noses were almost touching.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro snarled "I did escape you last time"

He risked a glance to see how the others were doing. Rukia and Ichigo were back to back in a tag team up against two hideous arrancars and seemed to be doing quite well. Yumichika was against a fine beautiful female arrancar and they both seemed pretty badly beaten up. While Ikkaku was against a large male arrancar and was getting the best of it easily. Finally Rangiku was against a small arrancar and a tall arrancar, she wasn't doing well at all and Renji was just completely out of sight though he could see a few trees in the distant being knocked down to the ground.

"The only reason that you escaped was because of Gin came along" Luppi smirked though his face was angry and there was something else in there... could it be... Jealousy? "And he isn't here to save you this time"

"...How did you know about that?" Toshiro gasped

"Why Little Shiro... Who do you think gave you your little phone call only a few hours ago" Luppi's grin widened as he watched Toshiro's eyes widened at the same time and his body stiff.

Then the younger white haired boy whispered quietly "Are you jealous of me? Don't tell me you like Gin of something?" he was trying to keep his voice even and sound more of interest than mocking now he knew this man was the one who could tell everyone. He wanted to keep him in a good mood and talking so that he may be able to find a way to kill him with one swing "Did you ever tell him that you liked him?"

"Shut it! He will be mine as soon as his little tart is out of the picture!" after that snap his features calmed and he was grinning again "Anyway, back to business" Slowly Luppi reached down and slipped his hand under his shirt resting it on his stomach "What do you think? Boy or girl? Maybe we will find out, when I ripped that baby out from inside you and take it for my own child"

Suddenly one of the tenticles grew one, long, sharp spike it was long and horrible as well as the fact that it was drifting down to his stomach to cut it open.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Everyone else finding out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: ReonRewan, BreathxFreely, 18plusForMe (sorry about my mistakes, when I'm done i will go over every chapter and correct it all, it'll be easier now i have the mistakes u showed me), HersheyKissesLove, **

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 3 - A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son"**

**Girl: 2 - A name suggested by BreathxFreely, was Nakita. Or one by 18plusForMe, was Keiko meaning "Lucky child" or Yukiko meaning "Rare Child"**

* * *

The spike was drifting down until it was resting against his stomach softly. Toshiro stared at him with wide eyes full of shock and fear, he didn't know Luppi all that well, but then again he could see it in his eyes that he wont hesitate to kill him and steal his baby. He broke through the skin slightly and drew a small amount of blood causing Toshiro to gasp. He brought his zanpakuto up in shock to try and cut Luppi but the man had been expecting it and reached up grabbing a hold of Toshiro's wrist and ripping Hyourimaru from his grip.

"Oh no" Luppi smirked "This baby is mine"

"He is not yours" Toshiro snarled, shaking and sweating, almost ready to actually cry "This is my baby!"

"He? Do you know it is a boy or are you hoping?" Luppi smirked "I'm fine with either but I would love to have a boy"

"Bastard!" Toshiro snarled, tears slowly filling his eyes

"Aww, you're crying. You don't want me to take the baby away do you, don't want to be without it" Luppi whispered, their faces so close Toshiro was beginning to feel sick "Well don't you worry, when I have taken the baby you will be dead, and you won't have to live without it"

"You..." the tentacle wrapped around his arms and chest tightly holding him still, it was only then he realized his head was bleeding "You... Bastard"

"Shh" Luppi smirked as he pulled back, ready to slice him open "It will all be over soon"

Just as he brought down the spike on Toshiro's stomach and he shut his eyes, full on crying now, there was a loud clang. He opened his eyes and gasped loudly. There was Momo, holding out her zanpakuto in front of his stomach holding the spike away and protecting him.

"Don't you dare hurt Shiro" Momo whispered and knocked him away, she brought her zanpakuto down on his tentacle but Luppi used the spike to deflect it easily. He dropped Toshiro so he nearly hit the ground but managed to land on his feet lightly, he looked up in time to watch as Momo attack and Luppi blocked. But then Luppi used another tentacle to smack her around the face, causing her to drop to the ground.

"MOMO!" Toshiro shouted and ran to her "Are you OK?"

"Yes, is Shiro Ok?" she asked weakly sitting up and rubbing her head

"Yeah... I am fine" Toshiro whispered and looked up at Luppi angrily

"Pathetic, let me guess, that girl will be the God mother" Luppi smirked as everyone crowded around after defeating the other arrancars. It seems that Momo, Soi Fon, Izuru, The head captain, Unohana and Shunsui had all appeared for some reason.

"What are you talking about?" Renji snapped

"Oh? Didn't he tell you?" Toshiro paled and froze, stiffening. Momo felt it and looked at him frowning. Luppi laughed as he exploded the news "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten is pregnant with traitor Gin Ichimaru's baby!"

Toshiro could feel the eyes falling on him, he wanted to play along, shout and ask him what he was talking about like Luppi had made this up from the top of his head. But all he could do was kneel beside Momo and blush furiously, opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish, he couldn't bring himself to lie purely because he was just so embarrassed about the truth finally coming out. In the confusion, Luppi had managed to disappear and escape, already planning his next attack.

"Shiro... What was he saying?" Momo asked finally after a deathly silence.

"I... I..." Toshiro looked at her, her eyes were wide and shocked. Toshiro said the first thing that came to his mind "I can explain"

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon snapped "You really did sleep with a traitor? Not just a traitor but a male too!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Toshiro shouted desperately

"That is sick!" Soi Fon screamed and suddenly used the hilt of her zanpakuto to smack Toshiro hard around the face nearly poking his eye out.

"Captain Soi Fon! That is enough!" The head captain snapped as Toshiro hit the ground "Calm yourself at once!"

"You OK Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked helping him sit up, Toshiro did not answer him.

"Let us fetch our gigai's and go to a more secluded area" the head captain said strictly and began to walk in silence.

After a moment of silence everyone followed except Soi Fon to give Toshiro one more dirty look, then she followed quietly. After everyone had collected their gigai's and slipped back into them they hurried away, a few near by people had come to see what all that noise was about and saw the many wholes and broken trees everywhere. Rangiku, Momo, Shunsui and Ichigo all stayed and waited for Toshiro who was keeping his head down, shaking and trying his hardest not to cry in front of all of them like a baby and make matters worse, he was limping slightly and his gigai had a few cuts from branches but otherwise he was fine, his arms were wrapped around his stomach.

"Shiro" Momo whispered

"I didn't mean to" Toshiro mumbled

"How can you get pregnant... You're a guy" Ichigo mumbled and looked down at his body as if checking that he was in fact male.

"Male soul reapers have always been able to get pregnant but it doesn't happen often cause..." Shunsui trailed off

"Because?" Ichigo pushed

"Homosexuals are disgusting!" Toshiro shouted for him.

Everyone blinked at him and then Momo wrapped her arms around the young boy while Rangiku stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, both were whispering kind words but none seemed to sink through.

"But why?" Ichigo pressed

"No one really knows... They just are, that is how it has always been for us in the Soul Society" Shunsui sighed "Come on, lets go before we lose them"

When they had calmed him down, Momo helped Toshiro walk along by wrapping her arms around him with Rangiku walking behind, she had gotten Hyourimaru for him before they had begun, she wanted to carry it because Toshiro was not thinking very straight at the moment. Shunsui was in front explaining to Ichigo about how gays were not all that liked which is why Soi Fon acted the way she did. If anyone hated male on male it was the Captain of squad two though no one really knew why. Ichigo was not happy to hear that everyone was making a big deal out of nothing and was surprised when Toshiro snapped at him.

"This is exactly why you do not understand our ways!" Toshiro snapped "You are a fool to try!"

"...What?" Ichigo blinked "But... I am standing up for you... Aren't you... Gay?"

"No! I mean... Yes I mean... I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!" Toshiro shouted "But this isn't even any of your business so why don't you just go home!" he stormed ahead angrily, quickly followed by Rangiku and Momo, both very worried now.

"What is his problem?" Ichigo snapped

"Don't get it do ya" Shunsui sighed "Hitsugaya's scared, he is scared of what others will think about him, what they will say, what they will do and how this baby and the whole thing will now effect his life he has grown to accustom to"

"...Damn..." Ichigo sighed watching the smaller boy hurry ahead, trying to ignore the persistent girls wrap their arms around him until he finally gave in and let them.

They walked for a while before finally finding a nice secure place with plenty of space. The head captain sent everyone under a captain level to leave them to talk first before he would invite them back again. Ichigo was the only one to object but was silenced when Rukia swiftly stomped on his foot and quite hard as well. When Soi Fon, the head captain, Shunsui, Unohana and Toshiro were all alone, the youngest was asked for an explanation.

"Luppi... He attacked me... I was badly injured... and Gin saved me... I can't remember much but... The next thing I know... We had slept together... it was an accident but then... I was feeling very alone afterwards so I went back and meet him... We... Began to see each other in secret when I found out I was pregnant... Again it was all an accident... I couldn't... I couldn't help myself... I am sorry" he mumbled head low.

"I see" The head captain said, frustraition on his voice

"Well we can't punish him" Unohana smiled "There are no rules against what he did" she ignored the growl that came from Soi Fon.

"There are no rules in the sexual case but he has been harboring with a traitor" the head captain scowled

"I wasn't doing anything! Nothing happened I wasn't telling him anything" Toshiro said quickly

"We believe you" Shunsui nodded "We all no Hitsugaya"

"I didn't know he was a fag" Soi Fon snarled

"That is enough captain Soi Fon" the head captain snarled

"What happens now?" Toshiro whispered

"You will come with us back to the soul society and be judged by the other captains" the head captain stood

"I am afraid that wont work" Unohana walked over and kneeled beside her, she reached over and placed a hand on his stomach. Toshiro blushed but watched her closely in silence "Captain Hitsugaya cannot move in between our worlds without damaging the baby and himself"

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon snapped

"A baby that is growing can be hurt while travelling through such a drastic change of spiritual pressure. It will agitate and upset them, also causing internal damadge. And as we all know, damadge to a baby will also harm the parent carrying the child" Unohana explained

"So what do we do now?" Shunsui asked

"We wait for the child to be born" she smiled

And then as if it was rehersed, all of the captains turned their heads and looked at Toshiro. Whose own eyes were wide and his body shaking... Why did this have to happen to him?

**000**

"Uh, I am sorry I don't have any other proper beds" Orihime said as she lay a blanket for Soi Fon on the sofa.

The head captain and Izuru had gone back to the soul society while the other captains and Momo where to stay, Toshiro felt sick, like they were here to watch him like a child! All of them were staying with Orihime since this was where Toshiro was staying. Unohana had the guest room with Rangiku and Momo sharing the camp bed. Orihime had given Toshiro her bed since he was with a child (though she didn't tell him that was the reason) with Shunsui sleeping on the floor beside him. Soi Fon would get the main sofa while Orihime would get the smaller one.

"Whatever" Soi Fon snarled, she was not happy when she was told she had to stay

"Um... well... OK... goodnight" Orihime left, she would go to bed soon but she didn't feel comfortable with Soi Fon. The woman was too angry and strict.

Meanwhile Shunsui was talking quietly to Toshiro, trying to encourage the younger boy to talk back.

"...You got a name?" Shunsui asked

"No" Toshiro mumbled into his pillow

"...You know the sex?"

"No"

"...You alright?"

"No"

"...You wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"No"

"Look Hitsugaya, we all want to help but we can't unless you let us, we are your friends and we will still be your friends when the baby is long grown up" Shunsui sat up, he reached over and snatched Toshiro's hand before he could pull away "So... Why not have a drink" he reached into his bag and pulled out some Sake "It'll help you relax"

"I'm with a baby" Toshiro mumbled

"Alright, how about some milk for you, come on" Shunsui encouraged

"No thank you" Toshiro turned around and looked at him "Really, it's OK. For now I just want to sleep"

"Alright then", he replaced the bottle "But remember we are here to talk"

Slowly everyone fell into a sleep. Orihime slipped into her room without waking Soi Fon and climbed into her own made bed. Rangiku and Momo fell asleep with their heads resting against each other and Unohana camly on her back. Shunsui snored rather loudly but Toshiro couldn't fall asleep anyway. Instead he stared out the window and imagined what it would be like as a father. To hold the baby and make it laugh, to hear it's first words, to watch it grow up and to be there to hold it. Suddenly, strangely... Toshiro couldn't wait to have this child. And as he shut his eyes he reached down and slowly stroked his stomach.

**000**

The next morning everyone sat around the main room eating different breakfasts. It was done in torturing silence, and although Orihime tried to strike up a conversation she was mostly ignored by them if not recieving glares by Soi Fon (at least when she wasn't giving them to Toshiro). When they were done, Sunsui managed to start them off.

"So what do you all so all day?" Shunsui asked

"Nothing really, I mean I go shopping. Renji works with Urahara. Ikkaku and Yumichika wander around when they are not sleeping and eating. Rukia has to go to school with Ichigo and the captain-" Rangiku said

"Oh don't worry" Soi Fon cut her off "We _all_ know what he gets up to all day"

Toshiro blushed furiously and looked away, scowling down at the floor, almost ready to burst into tears. There was another long moment of silence when Unohana stood.

"I want to run some tests, if you don't mind, just to see if I can determine any details on the child" she asked Toshiro

"Alright" Toshiro stood immediately, anything to get away from Soi Fon's scorn.

He followed her upstairs to the spare room and lay Toshiro down on the bed. Unohana placed a hand on his bare stomach and shut her eyes, suddenly he felt a sickly warm sensation shivering its way up and down his whole body before circling in his stomach. His breath began to quicken and he was starting to sweat slightly, Unohana reached over and place a second hand on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... Just... Weird" Toshiro mumbled

"Alright then" she sat back and removed both her hands

"What did you find out?" Toshiro asked

"Not much, it is still too earlier to indicate any information for sure" she said quietly

"Alright" Toshiro nodded

"Why don't you go for a walk for now, you seem a little stressed" Unohana whispered "If you climb out the window, I can tell Soi Fon the tests took a while"

"Thanks" Toshiro smiled as he sat up.

As quietly as he could, he got off the bed and slipped over to the window. Unohana loudly stated how hot it was so if any of them heard the window open, they would think she opened it. With a final thank you smile, Toshio climbed out and slipped down the wall. When he reached the bottom he ducked away from all windows and was soon runing down the street. It was nice to feel so free without having to worry about the baby or the Soul Society, apart from now he only felt that when he was with Gin...

Gin! He had to warn him, tell him they would not be able to meet anymore. But he didn't want to do it over the phone, Toshiro wanted to see him just one more time. He ran as fast as he could to the hotel, not stopping even when he was tired. The minute he was there he hurried up stairs and knocked on his door.

When Gin opened the door, he was shocked to see Toshiro standing there.

"Toshiro? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Gin asked getting onto one knee

Toshiro blinked and reached up, touching his wet cheeks, when had he started crying? Now he had noticed them he felt them running down faster than ever, then he was throwing himself into Gin's arms and howling into his shoulder. It was nice to cry and feel his arms wrap around him so tightly.

After he had sobbed himself dry, Gin carried him inside and shut the door. They sat on the bed with Toshiro on his lap as he confessed everything. How Luppi had tried to steal his baby and Momo saved him, how they had all found out the truth, how now he was not going to be able to see him, how Soi Fon was being cruel about him, how everything was falling apart and how he wanted to stay with Gin.

"Shh" Gin whispered when he broke down into more tears

"It's all ruined!" Toshiro sobbed.

"...Toshiro? There is one way out" Gin whispered into his ear

"What do you mean?" Toshiro sniffed looking up at him

"I mean... There is a way for us to be together and have a family and everything in peace" Gin said

"How?" Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on Gin's shoulder

"Come with me... Back to Hueco Mundo." Gin whispered causing Toshiro to sit up and stare at him in complete shock.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Toshiro thinking over Gin's proposal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: ReonRewan, BreathexFreely, rockbabyval, Maru De Kusanagi, 18plusforme (not sure if it is because of we live in different places, but two of my mistakes arent actually mistakes so if I leave something that you pointed out then it means to where i am, it makes sense, otherwise thanks :D)**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 3 - A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son"**

**Girl: 2 - A name suggested by BreathxFreely, was Nakita. Or one by 18plusForMe, was Keiko meaning "Lucky child" or Yukiko meaning "Rare Child"**

* * *

"What?" Toshiro whispered

"You know what, come with me back to Hueco Mundo!" Gin took hold of both Toshiro's hands and held them tightly in between his own "It'll be perfect, no one there cares about your love life and you wont have to worry about anything ever again, it will all be perfect"

"... Gin... I... I..." Toshiro wasn't sure what to say, what could he say? He should be screaming No, that it was stupid idea and he could never leave! But... something was stopping him.

"Look, think it over" Gin pressed "It wouldn't hurt to think it over, just... please... think it over"

"...Um... OK I will think about it" he sniffed and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand

"Thank you" Gin smiled and leaned forward, pecking him softly on the lips.

Toshiro sniffed and nodded, he then rested his head back on his shoulder and curled into him quietly. Gin wrapped his arms around him tightly and began to rock him back and forth slowly. It was nice and slowly. For a moment they lay curled up together when Gin felt the younger boy fall asleep against him. He looked so adorable that Gin couldn't help but grin down at him and reach over, stroking the hair from his face.

"I love you" Gin mouthed and held him close smiling.

He really hoped that Toshiro chose to come with him, he wanted to be with him together. The soul society was a bad place for them anyway, so couldn't they live in Hueco Mundo, it wasn't _that _bad. It was nice even if you didn't want to kill you could just do normal work. Gin had a feeling if Toshiro went with him, he might not be as miserable as he thought he would be. Everything would be perfect, Gin would make sure that Toshiro didn't even think of his old friends, he would keep Toshiro happy even if it made him miserable. That was a promise that Gin was going to keep no matter what.

But there was one thing he would need to think of... Luppi. He clearly had not gotten over him and was now after Toshiro for it, he was even after the baby! He couldn't ask Aizen to kill him, he may not love Luppi anymore but he didn't want him to die! But he had tried to hurt Toshiro. From now on he would have to protect Toshiro from Luppi and if it came down to it then he would have to finish him off. With a final sigh he cuddled Toshiro close, pecked the top of his head.

**000**

Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime were trying to talk sense into the others. They were asking what exactly was wrong with two males loving each other. It turned out Shunsui did not mind them as long as they knew he was straight.

"Otherwise I am fine with them" Shunsui shrugged

"I don't _mind_ them but... but they just creep me out" Momo blushed

"If males were meant to be together then how come so many people hate them" Ikkaku growled "It's gross, a man should be with a woman"

"I agree with Ikkaku, it is just such an ugly thing to do" Yumichika nodded

"See, I am not the only one. Even the head captain dislikes them but he won't say it in front of anyone because like Captain Unohana said, there are no rules against being gay" Soi Fon snarled

"I think gay's are pretty cool. I mean, think about how hot it would be to see to handsome men standing together shirtless" Rangiku began to drool slightly until she felt Rukia elbow her "Oh but mostly I just want to my captains happiness!"

"I just... feel so uncomfortable... about it" Renji mumbled

"I guess I just don't have any thoughts of it" Rukia explained "It seems so unnatural"

"What is unnatural about falling in love, just because it is too men, love is still love" Orihime said quietly but they all heard.

"I suppose so" Rukia said quietly

"Anyway, he is our friend so how come we can't... You know... trust him" Ichigo shrugged

"Because he is SLEEPING with a traitor!" Soi Fon snapped

"Face it Soi Fon" Shunsui sighed "That isn't the issue here, you just don't like men dating men"

"So what? It's gross!" She snapped

"No it is not" Shunsui sighed "Look, it doesn't matter what we think anyway, like Unohana said, it is not illegal so we don't really have a right to judge him"

"...Whatever!" Soi Fon snapped, she stood and stormed right out of the house, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

"I don't see what her problem is" Ichigo mumbled "She's practically in love with Yoruichi anyway"

They all shared a small giggle, even those that normally respect a captain. When they were done they leaned back in their seats and shared a grin before it slowly dropped as they all remembered why they were here in the first place.

"I need to get back to Ichigo's, if I am late then his family always kicks up a fuss" Rukia sighed

"I warned you about that" Ichigo shrugged, he didn't care if he was late, they kicked up a fuss anyway

"Here, I'll walk ya Rukia, I need to get to Urahara's anyway" Renji offered

Slowly one by one, everyone that was not staying at Orihime's hurried home. Either in pairs or more, Ichigo wanted to go for a walk on his own before he went home.

"Hay, Rukia?" Renji asked as they were walking "What do you think?"

"Of what?" Rukia looked up at him

"The whole... gay business" he mumbled

"Well... I don't know, I mean I guess they are OK" Rukia whispered "If you think about it then they have a point about love, you don't control who you fall in love with"

"Yeah" Renji mumbled staring down at her, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Either way, he is still a captain"

"That is true" Rukia nodded. The rest of the way was walked in silence. Renji waved her goodbye as he watched her enter the house and disapear before he sighed and walked his own way home.

Elsewhere Ikkaku and Yumichika were walking in silence. They didn't say anything but they were both thinking the same time. A fact was, both of them agreed with Soi Fon on this one. It was disgusting for two men to be together and it certainly creeped the two of them out. Yumichika really did find the whole this, how he said, "ugly" which was his insult for everything that he disliked. Meanwhile Ikkaku just felt that a man was destined to be with a woman, that was the way it was and that was the way it should always be.

So the whole of the walk was in silence, after all since they agreed with each other, there was just nothing to talk about. When they got back to the house, the silence continued. It was clear that both of them had lost respect for the captain of squad ten.

**000**

"Is that the time?" Toshiro asked sluggishly as he sat up, staring at the clock.

"Na, they just put the clock there to fill space" Gin joked "Why?"

"I should be getting back" Toshiro mumbled standing

"Aww" Gin pouted then grew serious, he reached over and grabbed Toshiro's hands again, pulling him down for a kiss "Remember to think about it"

"I will" Toshiro swore, and he meant it.

"I need to return soon, so I need your answer within a week" Gin said "But if it is too much I could come back for you"

"No... I will make up my mind by the end of this week" Toshiro nodded

The two bid each other a final farewell before Toshiro was making his way down the street again. He felt both happier and more miserable. He was glad to have seen Gin again and been able to sleep in his warm arms for what could be the final time. But then he was upset because now he would have to make one the biggest choices of his life by choosing if he should stay with his friends who now know everything about him and will no longer think of him the same way or should he go with Gin to a place where he swore he would only go to kill Aizen.

He would need to think hard of this, he wouldn't be able to make his mind up in an instance. That was something Toshiro was sure of. Just as he was passing a dozen set of houses all lined up together with bright white paint, someone jumped out, taking hold of his neck and shoving him against the nearest wall with a loud bang. Toshiro gasped and choked as they squeezed his neck, immediately his thoughts fell upon Luppi and he struggled but froze as he looked up and saw it wasn't Luppi... It was Soi Fon.

"What the..." Toshiro gasped

"You were visiting him, werent you?" Soi Fon spat

"No" Toshiro lied, reaching up and grabbing her hand "Get off"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Soi Fon snapped "You're lucky I'm even touching you! Now tell me the truth before I arrest you for treason!"

"If I say no, you tell me I am lying and arrest me" Toshiro snarled "If I say yes, you then still arrest me for treason! What answer will be the one to NOT get me arrested?"

"Shut it!" Soi Fon snarled and leaned forward, pulling out her zanpakuto and pressing it to the top of his neck, the only part that she was not grasping with her hand "I know you went to see him!"

"If you know, then why aren't you going to get him now, why aren't you arresting me NOW?" Toshiro glared

"You lil..." Soi Fon before before dropping him and stepping back, replacing her zanpakuto "You watch it, ya lil fag, I will catch you. And that disgusting boyfriend of yours too!"

She turned around and stormed off furiously. Toshiro watched her go, rubbing his now aching neck as he watched until she disapeared from view completely. Then, shaking slightly, he continued to walk back to Orihime's house, dreading the awkward conversation's that waited for him ahead.

**000**

Day One, Soi Fon did not come back, obviously not even wanting to be in the same house as a gay at the moment. Honestly... No body missed her.

Rangiku was the most annoying, she had actually eagerly asked Unohana if she knew if it would be a boy or a girl. When Unohana said she did not know, the other woman ran out and brought a small baby boy feetie pyjama's AND a long pink frilly dress. Everyone stared at her as she sat beside Toshiro and even pulled out a pair of small pink sandals to go with the dress. From that day on she went out bying all sorts of baby things eagerly. It was very embaressing.

Meanwhile Momo had not said much, she remained quiet and mostly to herself. Sometimes she would come home after helping Rangiku carry more baby things but mostly she was just as confused as Toshiro. Unsure of if she should side with her friend or stick with what she knew. The last time she had doubted Toshiro she had nearly severed their friendship completely and although she did not want to do that again she just couldn't think straight.

Orihime was almost as bad as Rangiku, eagerly awaiting the baby, helping her pick out things, explaining to Rangiku about baby toys and treats here in the real world. They had then come home with twice as much as before. She was also trying to convince Toshiro to let them read to the child while it was in the womb since it was suppose to help it become very intelligent but he refused. That night Orihime discovered Toshiro was staring down at his stomach and mumbling something, whether talking to the baby or himself she did not know.

Shunsui had not done much but he had been talking to Toshiro until one time he reached over, meaning to pat his hand and accidently caught his stomach feeling the baby kick. For a moment he stared in shock and Toshiro's face turned bright red. But kindly Shunsui looked back to see Rangiku and winked putting a finger to his lip and watching Toshiro breath a thankful sigh of reliefe.

Unohana spent most of her time, looking over data and checking up on the baby constantly. Although she did not say anything, he could see that she was very interested in the male pregnancy since it did not come round very often. But otherwise she was giving him as much suport as she could.

As for Toshiro, well when he was not avoiding everyone else as much as he could since they were driving him mad, he was thinking about Gin's offer. He had seven days... Today he was actually leaning on staying with his friends.

**000**

Day Two, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo all came round.

It was not nice, Renji had been awkward and shied away when Toshiro accidently touched him. It pissed him off but he kept quiet. Until it had happened one to many times and he blew his top.

"I DON'T HAVE SOME KIND OF DISEASE YOU KNOW!" Toshiro screamed at him, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him, causing everyone to jump.

"Wha... I... Uh... Captain Hitsugaya I... Uh..." Renji blinked

"You are so pathetic Abarai!" Toshiro snapped "I don't see what your problem is! You're acting like I'm going to jump you any minute! Don't flatter yourself! I wouldn't like you if you were the last person in both worlds!"

With that, Toshiro stormed from the room angrily. He was just so sick of them all! He knew Renji probably was not worried about Toshiro falling for him, but the way he was acting just irritated him so he said the first thing that came to his mind that would embaress Renji. Rukia had not said or done anything but at least she did not shy away from him. Then again she probably felt she was safe because he was gay. What did they think? He was going to rape them?

Ichigo was more understanding and said that it didn't matter and that Toshiro should go easy on everyone.

"After all they just aren't used to this" he shrugged

"Whatever" Toshiro snapped

The rest of the time passed stiffly until finally they all left. When they were gone Toshiro had gone to bed early and glared up at the ceiling for hours before Shunsui came to bed as well, then he pretended to be asleep and didn't open his eyes until he heard familiar snoring. The chances are most of the other male soul reapers would be like Renji, another load would be like Ikkaku and Yumichika while only a small few would be like Ichigo. Meanwhile most of the females would either be like Soi Fon, a good few would be like Momo and the rest MIGHT possibly be like Rangiku.

Today he was leaning towards leaving.

**000**

Day Three was the worst. A arrancar had come and was causing as much mess as possible. Everyone went and it was not that hard defeating it. It was afterwards when Soi Fon, Ikkaku and Yumchika were all in the same place as Toshiro. Soi Fon full on glared at him while the other two gave him the cold shoulder with occasional looks of disgust when they thought he was not looking.

Shunsui noticed this and casually said "Seems a shame about all the soul reapers that don't give captains the respect over petty differences... Wouldn't you say so Yumichika? Ikkaku?"

Both gave a small, barely unnoticable blush and grunted before returning to ignoring him. Shunsui sighed and gave Toshiro an apologetic look but the younger boy just shrugged acting like it was no big deal. Soi Fon turned and left with a final cutting remarked of how there was a disgusting smell coming from what she guessed was a fag.

Today Toshiro wanted to leave with Gin, but forced himself to wait for another four days.

**000**

Day Four, Toshiro found himself laughing for the first time. Ichigo made a joke about Soi Fon hiding how much she was really in love with him and now she was disapointed that she could not have him. Momo had laughed first saying the look on Toshiro's face was so funny.

Then suddenly everyone around the table was laughing and toasting. Even Toshiro covered his mouth to laugh. It was nice to be there and for once not have to worry about fear or anything... Just to sit there and laugh.

Toshiro realized that today he wanted to stay.

**000**

Day Five, Rangiku had brought home some strange bubbling soap, she said that when his stomach grew even larger and he was walking more, it would hurt his feet, this would be put in a bucket of water and then when he set his own feet in the water, it would ease them softly and they would not hurt any longer.

Toshiro had sincerly thanked her her this and put it up safe, where he would be able to get it again when his feet began to really ache.

"No problem captain" Rangiku said, and she just had to add "Oh and I got this cute little baseball hat, the best part is! The baby can wear it if it is a boy or a girl!"

"Rangiku" he growled

"I am sorry captain but it really would be cute! And I have to get as many things I can here in the world of the living for the baby before we leave" Rangiku laughed

Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes but really he did not mind too much. It was nice of Rangiku to do so much for him and he did appreaciate her. He was, after all, close to both her and Momo and it would not be easy to leave either of them. He loved them, they were his family...

He wanted nothing more to stay

**000**

Day Six Toshiro had yet another change of heart. And this time he was surprised to say that it was Momo that had annoyed him.

The two were alone for the first time in a while. Everyone else was either out on business or out having fun and Toshiro and Momo had decided to stay. They sat together in the main room watching TV in silence when Toshiro looked up and tried to strike a conversation.

"You OK Momo?" Toshiro asked

"Mmm" Momo mumbled, eyes fixed on the screen

"Are you sure? You're not talking much" Toshiro noted

"'Mmm Fine" she mumbled

"Momo... Talk to me" Toshiro stood and walked over, he sat beside her but she shuffled away "What had gotten into you?"

"...Why didn't you tell me?" Momo whispered

"Tell you..." Suddenly it clicked "I didn't really know myself Momo. Beside's that shouldn't matter, we're family aren't we?"

"...Of course we are" she whispered

"What's with the hesitation?" Toshiro snapped

"...Please just... Let's watch TV" Momo said slidding away from him again

"Fine!" Toshiro shouted at her, causing her to jump "So much for family always being there for you!"

He stormed from the house and had not come back for hours. It was almost three in the morning before Shunsui heard him climbing through the window into the bed. He wanted to ask what had happened since Momo had not told them anything but he knew it was not his place.

Now he was at a tie, whatever he thought tomorrow would be his choice.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Toshiro decides**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BreathexFreely, Maru De Kusanagi, ReonRewan, garrulous-seeker, fall-moon, HersheyKissesLove, Pheonix Reaper (I like you hair colour idea)**

**And to those who voted!**

**Boy: 5 - A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son". Or one by fall-moon, was Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's name. Or one by Pheonix Reaper, was Kintaro meaning "Golden Boy".**

**Girl: 2 - A name suggested by BreathxFreely, was Nakita. Or one by 18plusForMe, was Keiko meaning "Lucky child" or Yukiko meaning "Rare Child"**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! The next chapter I will be saying what sex the baby it and then we'll be voting on names!**

* * *

Day seven, it was time to decide.

Toshiro felt sick when his eyes opened the next morning. He slowly rolled over onto his side but Shunsui was already gone. He sighed and lay on his back with his hands by his side. Taking a few deep breaths, he knew he could not hide any longer, he had to make his choice today which meant he had to spend one last day with everyone in order to decide.

Pushing the blanket away he sat up and pulled his legs out, they hug from the bed ueslessly. He lay a hand on his stomach softly and sighed again. He felt so miserable. Rolling his head back, Toshiro then forced himself onto his feet and made his way down to the main room where everyone was already sitting and waiting.

"Morning Captain! Look what I got today!" Rangiku held out a silver and golden coloured dummy as well as a blue one and a pink on "The pink could go for the girl, the blue the boy and the silver and gold could could for either!"

"Rangiku what do you plan to do with all the stuff you can't use?" Toshiro scowled

"Orihime already told me, I can go to the districts of the soul society and give them the clothes for charity" Rangiku beamed "That way everyone wins!"

"I don't see the part where I win" Toshiro grumbled but walked passed her and sat down.

"How are ya feeling?" Unohana asked

"Fine" he mumbled snatching a slice of toast from the middle and biting down, really he felt sick.

"Good, I would like to run another test today" Unohana said "With your permission of course"

"Sure" Toshiro mumbled

The morning passed slowly as Unohana done the same test as she always did. When she was done she spent the time in her room while Toshiro was allowed to leave. Then he had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Momo?" he stepped out into the garden and she looked up from the ground where she was sitting.

"Oh... Hello" she said stiffly looking away

"...Can we talk?" Toshiro whispered

"I guess" she clearly didn't want to

Toshiro sat down beside her and pulled his knees up wrapping his arms around them. He remained quiet for a long moment before he looked up at her.

"You're like my sister Momo" Toshiro whispered "I really don't want you to hate me"

"I don't hate you" she whispered

"Then why do you act like you do?" Toshiro looked at her

"Because this is weird for me. Gay's are just so unnatural and gross... I don't hate you Toshiro, that is something I could never do" Momo whispered and stood up "But I don't think things will ever be the same"

Toshiro watched her leave and tears filled his eyes but he quickly forced them back, there really was no point in crying over her like that. Miserably, he stood and walked back inside. Shunsui invited him to have some sake, it was joke so he was very surprised when Toshiro snatched a glass and drained it.

"Captain! The baby!" Rangiku cried

"I don't care!" Toshiro snapped and stormed away, slamming the door.

When he was sure that they could no longer see him he leaned over and clutched his stomach. It seemed that alcohol made it burn twice as much. He gasped silently to himself and clutched his stomach before he slowly stumbled over to his bed and lay down. When he was flat on his back he reached down and stroked his stomach gently.

"Why me?" Toshiro whispered

Sighing miserably he stared at the ceiling, this was the life he knew, he couldn't leave it just like that... but... but he loved Gin and Gin understood him in a way that his so called friends didn't. After all, Momo was his closest friend and she didn't want to be with him anymore, she thought he was unnatural, she thought he was gross and she admitted that things will never be the same!

Toshiro stood and got on a large baggy black shirt with dark blue jeans and trainers, but as he stared at himself he realized it was no good. He was so big now if he went out people would notice him even more, thinking he was fat, someone might click and mistake him for a girl! So... What if people couldn't see him?

Grabbing a piece of soul candy Toshiro threw it into his mouth and swallowed. When he jumped out of his gigai he then looked around and faced him.

"Try to keep anyone out" Toshiro whispered "And don't let on that I have left, pretend that you really are me. I don't want anyone looking for me"

"Yes sir" he nodded stiffly

With that, Toshiro hurried to the window and climbed out onto the roof. Soon he was jumping from roof to roof, bouncing along until he was as far as he could be. His captains uniform felt tight around his body and it was more uncomfortable to move but he pushed himself to keep moving until he was away from the home. Then he sat down on the top of the school building, as far as he could get before he finally gave up running.

After sitting on the highest point, he reached down and pulled off his sandals. He could use that stuff Rangiku brought to ease his feet at the moment. He began to rub his aching feet through his socks and sighed miserably. Everyone was still in class, they had only just gone in so Toshiro had a good few minutes to relax before he had be off again before anyone came out and saw him.

Unfortunatly Ichigo and Rukia had just been off fighting a hollow and were running back when they saw him rubbing his feet on the roof.

"What is Captain Hitsugaya doing here? Shouldn't he be resting?" Rukia mumbled

"Let's go see" Ichigo jumped up and landed in front of him "Hay Toshiro!"

Toshiro jumped and yelled, dropping both of his shoes he had been holding in one hand and nearly falling right off to top of the roof. Slowly he regained his balance and stood up, blushing and glaring down at the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Toshiro snapped

"Uh... This is my school?" Ichigo said stupidly

"I mean on the roof, shouldn't you be in class?" Toshiro said slowly jumping down and grabbing his sandals.

"There was a hollow nearby" Ichigo explained "And we have a sub so we aren't learning anything anyway, what about you? Why are you here Toshiro?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Toshiro snapped angrily "It is Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Ichigo waved it away

"Shouldn't you be resting Captain?" Rukia asked

"I can do what I want" Toshiro grumbled, he was finding it dificult to put his shoes back on.

"Uh... Do you need some help?" Ichigo asked quietly

"NO!" Toshiro shouted, now blushing furiously

Rukia and Ichigo watched him struggle for a few more minutes before they both sighed and walked over, helping him replace his shoes again. He was now fuming furiously down at his feet even after they were done.

"I am so bloody fat!" Toshiro suddenly screamed and brought his fist round, he was suddenly punching and kicking the wall hard, causing his knuckles to bleed and his sandals to break.

"Captain!" Rukia gasped, rushing forward and grabbing his hands, Ichigo right behind.

"Hay! Toshiro! Cut it out! Are you crazy!"

"I can't take it!" Toshiro screamed "Get the hell off of me! I can't take this! Stupid baby! Stupid Gin! Stupid everyone! I can't take it anymore, I can't take the mood swings, or the gross eating or any of it! I just want this baby to die already!"

"Captain! Please calm down!" Rukia gasped

"Maybe you should call Shunsui or Rangiku" Ichigo said trying to hold him still

"Good idea" Rukia stepped back and pulled out her phone

"NO! Get off of me! Go away! I don't want anyone!" Toshiro screamed, kicking and punching, he even reached for his zanpakuto at one stage.

"Hello? Captain Unohana?" Rukia said "Can we get some help. You see Captain Hitsugaya is here and I think the stress is getting to him, we're at the school... OK... Bye" she hung up "They'll be here as soon as they can"

It took them a few moments before the others could get here and by then Toshiro was getting even worse, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, causing a few other class mates to look around confused, his hands were bleed badly and his toes were obviously hurt as well but he kept kicking and fighting, trying to break out of Ichigo's grip. He gasped and brought his head back to try and head butt his face but luckily Ichigo leaned back.

Suddenly Shunsui was in front of them, he reached over and grabbed Toshiro's wrists. He tried to talk but Toshiro just tried to kick him. They all were trying to calm him down when finally Unohana gave up and pulled out a needle.

"Hold him still Shunsui" she commanded

"Where did you get that?" he blinked

"I thought we might need it" she explained, when Shunsui had literally pinned him against a wall she slowly slipped it into his shoulder and pushed the liquid in.

For a moment nothing happened, then slowly Toshiro went quiet and his eye lids dropped. He fell back against Shunsui and was unconcious. Sighing Shunsui picked him up and stared down at the young boy, Unohana watched them then nodded at Ichigo and Rukia, apologising.

"This is a very emotional time for him. With hormones driving him crazy mixed with stress, he can't control himself. We need to keep him calm from now on" Unohana stared at the boy and sighed "And I think the best way to do that is to bring Gin to meet with him"

"WHAT?" even Shunsui looked up shocked

"From what I can tell, it is clear that Toshiro does have strong feelings for Gin, whether he wants them or not. It might be good for him to just... see him one more time"

"Are you crazy, he is a traitor!" Ichigo snapped

"It is our best chance to calm Toshiro down" Unohana said walking away "That or we let him harm himself"

With that she was gone in flash step. Shunsui sighed, he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms before nodding slowly and disapearing as well. Ichigo looked over at Rukia but was surprised to see that she too, was already gone.

**000**

Toshiro woke moaning to see Gin sitting beside him awkwardly. He was sitting on a chair with Shunsui standing in front of the door watching him closely. There was a long awkward silence when Toshiro slowly sat up and reached up, rubbing his head and blinking a few times.

"Morning" Gin said happily

"You feeling OK Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked

"Yeah... Sorry about that" Toshiro mumbled then blinked "Gin? What... What are you doing here?"

"They came and got me" Gin nodded at Shunsui then whispered "And by that I mean they came while I was sleeping and kidnapped me"

"...Why?" Toshiro blinked

"Just thought you might like it" he shrugged and suddenly opened the door "Be back in a few minutes, we will know if anything... funny happens"

Then he was gone, leaving the two alone. For a moment nothing happened, then it was too much. Toshiro threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Gin into a kiss. When he was done he brought his foot up and kicked Gin hard in the chest angrily.

"You bastard!" he shouted

"What did I do?" Gin said shocked

"I hate you! You did this to me!" he shouted looking down at his stomach "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"...Uh..." Gin blinked

Toshiro jumped on him and went to punch him but missed and fell down. He lay against Gin with his face resting on his shoulder and his arms laying uselessly beside himself. Gin opened his eyes and blinked before pulling Toshiro up into a hug. They lay there for a long moment before Toshiro whispered something against his shoulder.

"What?" Gin whispered arms around him

"I'll go with you" he whispered so quietly Gin almost didn't hear him

Gin stayed frozen for a moment before burrying his face in Toshiro's neck "Really?"

"Yeah" Toshiro had thick tears in his voice

"OK... At the park where you fought Luppi... Where I found you... Meet there... Midnight tomorrow..." Gin whispered gripping Toshiro tightly.

"OK" Toshiro nodded stiffly

"I should go now... Give you time to say goodbye..." Gin whispered pulling away

"OK" Toshiro repeated

The two pulled back and stared at each other for a moment before Toshiro looked down and sniffed, he pulled back and sat down again, his chest hurt but he refused to let that stop him. He was leaving with Gin no matter what. Sniffing he pulled the blanket up around him as he was feeling so cold all of a sudden.

Gin leaned over and placed his cool hand on Toshiro's cheek before he leaned forward and kissed the top of his forehead gently. He knew this was hard on Toshiro but truth was Gin could not be happier than Toshiro was going to be living with him! That Toshiro was going to come and be with him forever and they would not have to deal with any of these people ever again. They could be happy together.

With a final small smile, Gin nodded his head before diving over, opening the window and disapearing from sight. Toshiro heard the shouting from behind the door, he didn't know how but it was clear they had been watching and listening, probably planning in taking Gin into custody when Toshiro was done but now they couldn't. He heard as they ran from the rooms to see if there was any chance to catch him but really they knew it was too late.

Meanwhile Toshiro was left alone in the room, wrapped in the blanket. He stared off into the dark and sniffed, wondering if he had made the right choice. Now he would have to use the rest of tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone... But for now he would need some sleep. Not just for himself but for the baby that was going to grow up with Aizen... Maybe this was not such a good idea. His child would be evil. But then hadn't Gin said that the two of them could just work around the home instead, they didn't actually have to do anything bad. He could even think about faking his own death. That way no one would come after him.

But what about Rangiku, she was so excited and she was the one to be nice to him even though he was now pregnant. He cared for her, but she couldn't help him now. Only he could help himself. If that meant running away like some coward with his tail between his legs then so be it. Momo wouldn't care very much, she made it clear nothing would be the same, maybe she would be better off without him here to remind her of the disgusting act he had done. Shunsui and Unohana were nice fellow captains but they were not friends. They were nice but that was all. He was not close to anyone else. So there was no reason to be upset about leaving them. And he was going to be with Gin...

Yet again the same question came into Toshiro mind angrily. Was he making the right choice? He really just did not know anymore.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Toshiro leaving and a lot of goodbyes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: 18plusForMe, ReonRewan, fall-moon**

**And to those who voted!**

**A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son". Or one by fall-moon, was Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's name. Or one by Pheonix Reaper, was Kintaro meaning "Golden Boy".**

**Kinda short chapter sorry!**

* * *

Toshiro didn't wait very long, it was late but he wanted to spend the rest of the day with Momo, even if she didn't want him to be around her at the moment. Even after she said what she said, he still wanted to be with her as much as possible. He got up and walked from the room, he didn't look at anyone as he made his way to find her, he ignored any questions they tried to ask until they finally gave up and he was gone.

Toshiro found her in the room she was sharing with Unohana. Now that Soi Fon had left, Rangiku had taken possesion of the sofa. She was sitting on the camp bed in one of Orihime's PJ's. The bottoms fit perfectly but the top was slightly baggy as Momo didn't nearly have the same size breasts as Orihime did. She was brushing her hair that had been let down, she left it down while she slept to keep it comfortable, this meant she was just about to go to sleep.

After a moment of staring at her (she hadn't noticed him yet) he couldn't take it. Stepping forward he fell onto his knees on the camp bed causing it to creak loudly and her to jump, he wrapped his arms around her chest and buried his face into her shoulder, causing her to fall back until they were both lying on the bed.

"To...Toshiro!" Momo gasped "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You say you don't hate me Momo... Then why do I feel so alone right now..." Toshiro mumbled into her shirt, she blinked and looked down at him "We have always been able to tell each other everything... No matter what... I was always able to confind in you... And you were always OK with it... You didn't even mind that much when I confessed to looking through your underwear draw because I was curious... So why... Why does it bother you so much? Why do you hate that I am happy with someone this much? Why do you act like you hate me when you say you dont?"

"..." Momo's mouth hung open and she stared at him in complete shock

"If you don't hate me then say something! Tell me to stay!" Toshiro hadn't meant to give so much away but he had and now he was crying.

Luckily Momo had misunderstood what he said. She thought he meant stay in this room. Momo still had no idea he was planning to leave. So instead of saying anything, she turned her head and stared off to the side miserably keeping her mouth shut. After a few minutes had passed by Toshiro forced himself to stop crying, he stood and left without another word, saying goodbye at the door.

One goodbye was enough, it hurt too much, he would say the rest tomorrow before meeting Gin.

**000**

He woke to the smell of bacon, when he went next door he found Ichigo was cooking. He, Rukia and Renji had all come round. Ikkaku and Yumichika had been here but left quickly and Soi Fon had not been seen in days. Toshiro didn't care, he only wanted to say goodbye to his friends. As he sat down he looked and Renji and spologised.

"I am sorry about last time. I'm just a little stressed" With that he began to eat.

"I apologise as well Captain Hitsugaya, I was in the wrong" Renji bowed his head

Then there was silence and everyone ate awkwardly. When Renji and Rukia left together to go on patroll, Toshiro said goodbye as meaningfully as he could. Then when Ichigo left, Toshiro shook his hand and said goodbye. They were all surprised but thought it was just part of his hormones again. As the day passed Toshiro done something no on expected. He went shopping with Rangiku.

She was thrilled when he offered, and she was the only one not suspicious as she dragged him out of the house. They walked around for hours with Toshiro carrying most of the bags. He didn't mind, it hid his large stomach from all of the normal people around him, already staring at his hair and the way his "mother" treats him. At one point she took him into a shop and brought him a dark blue shirt with dark purple jacket and navvy blue jeans. All too small for him at this state but she said when he baby was born he could wear them. Then she went to buy the new baby a pink shirt but Toshiro, blushing the whole time, admitted that Unohana had discovered the baby was going to be a boy.

"Oh! I can't wait! Hay Captain! Could I be the God mother?" she gasped as they walked down the street together, now she knew the sex she could buy even more stuff than before.

"Sure Rangiku" Toshiro sighed but gave her a small smile "Why not"

"OH! You're the best" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug against her breasts making him drop all of the bags.

When they had gotten home, Toshiro, Rangiku, Unohana and Orihime went through all the things they had brought. They then sorted out the things they would give to charity in the soul society now and soon everyone was sitting around, even Momo but of course she didn't speak to him.

Slowly it got later and later and Toshiro felt more sick than ever before. After watching Momo go to bed, he followed Unohana to the door and thanked her for everything with the baby.

"Not over yet though is it" she beamed

"Yeah... Thank you again" Toshiro smiled weakly

When she was gone he went to see Shunsui heading for the bed room as well.

"Shunsui" Toshiro walked over "uh..." what could he say to him. They really weren't all that close so maybe to him, it wouldn't be a big deal "Goodnight... Goodbye" he walked away

"See ya in the morning" Shunsui blinked after him before he turned and disapeared

This left Toshiro to mutter "No you won't" to himself as he went to see the two final girls.

He sat down and watched the two of them for hours before he noticed it was ten passed eleven. He should be making a move now. He yawned and stood, letting Rangiku give him a small hug goodnight, luckily she was on her knees so instead of faceing breasts he was allowed to look over her shoulder. He made sure to say "bye" instead of "night" but neither thought anything of it.

"Oh... Orihime... Thank you for putting up with all of us" Toshiro said quietly

"It is no problem" Orihime beamed

With a small smile, Toshiro went to his room. Luckily Shunsui was already asleep so all Toshiro had to do was get anything he wanted to take with. But instead he just took a piece of soul candy to keep them busy for as long as possible and snuck out of the window. If he took anything then it would just make him even more miserable than he already was.

His stomach ached and Toshiro found himself resting a hand on his swollen body and whispering that it would be OK. A few days ago he would laugh at people who talk to their stomachs, believeing a baby could hear them but now Toshiro had a feeling he really could hear him, they way he was wriggeling and kicking slightly, it was as if he knew what was happening and he was worried, as if he was frightened of being caught and what would happen. He rubbed his stomach for a few seconds, taking his own deep breaths.

When he was ready he was leaping away and using flash step. Unfortuntaly he shortly discovered that using flash step after a certain time into pregnancy was not a good idea. He clutched his stomach and gasped. Then waited a few minutes, when the pained eased off he began to walk by foot. He looked around, watching carefully for Soi Fon, but he didn't see her.

After a while of running he found himself at the museum where he first fought Luppi. Shaking slightly he wondered how Luppi would react to him now living with them all. For a moment he hesitated, not wanting to go... But then he remembered Gin... he remembered the baby... Then he remembered how Momo had ignored him the way she did, and that made up his mind for him.

He continued to run until he was at the park where Gin first found him. Taking a few deep breathes, Toshiro walked through the park until he was in front of the bush he passed out in. He wished he could go back. As much as he loves how he and Gin are now able to do things they never could have before... He did wish he could go back and stop all of this from happening.

"Having fun?" came Gin's voice, Toshiro jumped and looked around quickly.

"Gin" he gasped and walked over, letting Gin wrap his arms around him tightly

"I am so glad you came" Gin whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly

"I told you I would" Toshiro blushed

"I know but... I was just nervous you might change your mind" he grinned, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

Toshiro beamed up at him. All doubts he ever had just disapeared the minute he saw him. He felt safe in Gin's arms and he wanted to be with him, that was something he was sure of.

"Hay!" came a shout, making Toshiro jump and look around quickly

Toshiro froze on the spot, he looked around slowly and stared in complete shock. He had been so careful to make sure she wasn't following, so how did Soi Fon find them? She was standing there, holding out her zanpakuto and glaring at the two of them. Toshiro could see that she was trying not to smirk. She had finally caught him in the act.

"You are in so much trouble" Soi Fon smirked

"Well I already knew that" Gin laughed suddenly gripping Toshiro tighter than he needed to.

"Not you! Him!" she pointed her sword at Toshiro.

"Why is he in trouble?" Gin said, looking confused

"What do you mean why is he in trouble? MEETING WITH A TRAITOR!" Soi Fon screamed

"...You think we planned this?" Gin smirked "It's called a trap Soi Fon, little Shiro is gonna learn real pain"

Suddenly Gin was picking him off the ground and disapearing, Toshiro heard Soi Fon scream after them but in seconds they were gone, loosing her in the trees. When they were sure she could not follow them, Gin set him down.

"What was all that?" Toshiro snapped

"If anything happens, then if they find you, they will just think you were kidnapped, they won't try to kill or harm you" Gin said simply

"Oh..." Toshiro never thought of it that way

"Come on... Time to go" Gin whispered quietly.

"...Carry me" Toshiro suddenly mumbled shutting his eyes.

"OK" Gin chuckled.

He reached down and slipped his arm under Toshiro's knees and shoulders, pulling him up and carrying the younger boy, he walked in the human world longer than he needed to. He just wanted to carry Toshiro as long as he could. The young boy wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and cuddled against him. They loved being pressed against each other like this... It was just so nice. Then finally it was time to go to Hueco Mundo. To Toshiro's new home.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include life at hueco mundo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: ReonRewan, BreathexFreely, HersheyKissesLove, fall-moon (lol! glad i am making my reviewers so happy), Maru De Kusanagi, Pheonix Reaper, 18PlusForMe**

**Now you can vote on names or give me your own name. So... Yeah... More voting!**

**A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son". **

**One by fall-moon, was Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's name. 2**

**One by Pheonix Reaper, was Kintaro meaning "Golden Boy".**

* * *

Aizen had accepted him happily. He gave a knowing smirk as he stared down at him, he then said Gin was to deal with him and sent them away. While walking Toshiro limped and stared down at the ground miserably, he felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil. Gin held his hand while they walked and he led him to his room.

His room was a lot different than he thought it would be. A double bed in the exact middle of the room with dark green camoflage blankets and pillows that were half falling off. On the floor there were clothes lying everywhere with bits of food and drinks staining the blue carpet and peach walls. There was a set of draws half open with some clothes hanging out and a wardrobe beside the window on the far wall that was broken. There was a shelf with books hanging off them some on the floor with looked ripped.

Toshiro stared at the room for a few moments before turning and facing Gin "You're a slob!"

"Yeah" Gin laughed "Sorry about this, here" he led Toshiro over and lay him on the bed, setting all three pillows behind his head and pulled the thick blanket up to his chin tucking him up "Here, you sleep while I clean up for you"

Toshiro lay back for a moment before he sat up quickly "No wait... Tell you what... Since I won't have much to do... Let me clean your room up, it'll keep me busy"

"Sure?" Gin said, he didn't really want Toshiro to start cleaning up his dirty laundry

"Please" Toshiro gave him that wide eyes puppy dog look and he couldn't say no

"Fine" Gin sighed "For now... Let's rest"

He walked over and climbed into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. It was nice and Toshiro wished they could always stay like this. He took a deep breath, Gin smelt like Peach's again... Lovely.

**000**

The next day Toshiro woke to see Gin dressing and getting ready to leave. He smiled as he watched him get ready, then when he was just about to leave he spotted the boy watching him. Walking over Gin leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. The two held it for a moment before he pulled back and grinned down at him.

"Be back soon" Gin grinned

"OK" he whispered "I guess I should start cleaning"

"You don't have to. Really" he pressed

"I want to" he grinned

"Alright then" Gin sighed, he pcked his lips a finaly time before heading off.

When he was gone, Toshiro sat up, he had pulled off all his clothes when he had gone to sleep and Gin had thrown them in the small white wash basket in the corner of the room. He looked around the room, he couldn't clean naked! Toshiro went over and pulled out a pair of Gin's boxers and pulled them up, thanks to his growing stomach they managed to stay up, he then pulled out one of Gin's white jackets he wore as a uniform. The sleeves were too long but it was warm and nice. He rolled the sleeves up anyway and then looked around at the room.

Toshiro started by sorting through all the clothes on the floor, picking out the dirty ones from the clean ones. He threw them in the wash basket or folded them and lay them to one side so he could go through the draws afterwards. It took a while but soon it was all sorted.

Then he gathered all of the rubbish and put them in one corner since there was no bin and no bags to put them in. There were cups, pieces of rubbish and half eaten food on plates. He later found out that everyone had a personal cleaner but Gin's personal cleaner annoyed him too much so he kicked him out and told him not to come back. Now he was suppose to do it himself but was either too lazy or too busy.

Then he relaxed as he lay down for a bit, he would have to do the rest when Gin came back and he was able to help him get everything. He lay down and sighed miserably staring up at the ceiling. He missed all of his friends already and he had only been gone a few hours, a day at the most. He wondered how they were reacting.

Toshiro sighed and looked over, he went to the books and began to go through them. Most of them were fiction stories about supernatural creatures, one was untouched perfectly laying on the shelf with a clean cover, Toshiro reached up and pulled it down, it wasn't a story, it was a photo album, he slowly opened the page and froze. There were a few pictures of Gin, Rangiku, Luppi some random pictures of other captains and vice captains... But most of them were Toshiro. A good few pages went on for page after page of pictures of Toshiro. Some with his whole body, others just of his shoulders and higher, the best was on the first page. Christmas time. Toshiro standing beside Momo with a smile raising his glass, Momo had been cut out so it was just Toshiro.

He stared at the book, he knew he should be creeped out, angry even at Gin for taking so many secret pictures of him. But really he was flattered, he blushed as he flicked through. The book had not been full. At one stage there were dozens of pictures of Luppi. One was of Gin and Luppi kissing. Toshiro scowled at that, he reached over and pulled the picture from the book, then he shut the book, replaced it and tore the picture up. He hated that picture.

Suddenly arms were resting on his shoulders, Toshiro looked around to see Gin grinning down at him.

"Why did you rip that up?" Gin asked grinning "Jealous?"

"No!" Toshiro blushed pushing him away and going over to the bed, climbing in

"That is just so sweet!" he laughed

"Shut up!" Toshiro pulled the blanket over his head

Gin grinned and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his hands either side of the large lump under the blanket that was Toshiro. He grinned down at him and leaned down, nuzzeling his face through the blanket on what he could feel was Toshiro's stomach. Soon Toshiro was shouting out laughter and struggeling to move away from him.

"You really are cute" Gin pulled at the blanket until it was far enough and he could capture Toshiro's lips.

Toshiro stared up at him when he pulled away "You don't like Luppi any more do you?"

"No... Not in that way" he smiled

"Good" he grinned and pulled Gin into another kiss

**000**

Toshiro visited the Doctor, not Szayel, he was the sick scientist. Aizen had made an arrancar specific for treating him in his state. When that was done, and he was sure the baby boy was doing fine, he began to clean. He had managed to get everything he needed, so he binned all the rubbish in a black bag and left it in the halfway for anyone who knew what to do with it before he filled a bucket full of soapy water in the the bathroom across the hall, pulled on a pair of yellow clothes (still wearing Gin's clothes after the man had told him how good he looked it them) and grabbed a green sponge.

He worked on the juice and liquids that had stained the walls and carpet. It was hard but after hours of scrubbing each stain, they came off. When he was done with that he lay around for the rest of the day, relaxing. The next day he wored on getting rid of all the cobwebs and spiders webs around the ceiling and light bulb. He used a mini hover to get rid of all the crumbes and then changed the sheets of the bed into clean black and white checkered ones. Then once again he rested.

Finally he finished cleaning with sorting through everyting and putting them around the room in the right places. He passed most of the time, reading the blurb of each of the books he put away. Then he lay down and waited.

Gin always came back late while Toshiro was waiting for him. The two would talk or cuddle before sleeping. Sometimes Toshiro woke to see him off, otherwise he would wake to a sticky note on Gin's side of the bed. He wished he could see him more but that was not something he could control.

In his spare time, Toshiro read books or wrote his own thoughts on paper. After a while Gin actually brought paint and he began to paint random pictures and decorations on the walls. He was not confined to his room, he could leave whenever he wanted, but he chose to stay. Truth was he was afriad, not just of running into Luppi but of running into any other arrancars as well.

But he needed to get something that would help him pass the time. When Gin came back tonight he would ask him if he could get something to do. He lay back and sighed miserably. As the time passed her seemed to drift off at one stage. He woke to feel Gin climbing onto the bed.

"Hay" Toshiro mumbled sitting up slightly

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Gin smiled climbing in with him.

"No" Toshiro lied crawling over to rest his head on Gin's bare chest.

"Good" Gin grinned "Still wearing my clothes?"

"They're warm" Toshiro blushed and cuddled against him

"Aw well" Gin lay back with one arm around the youngers smaller frame.

"Hay Gin? Is there some way we can bring something in? I dunno, to keep me busy all day now I am done cleaning?" Toshiro asked

"Sure, what do you want?" Gin looked down at him

"Uh I don't know" Toshiro blushed grinning "Um..."

"Hmmm"

The two stayed quiet for a moment as they both thought of something that Toshiro could do. Gin suggested art since he had done so well with the walls but Toshiro said he didn't have the real patients for it. Toshiro wondered about making a door so he could go outside and wander around but Gin stomped on that saying there were too many rouge hollows around.

"Then what can I do?" Toshiro sighed

"...How about a camera, a book, glue and siccors, you can make a photo album like I have" Gin grinned

"OK" Toshiro nodded

That night the two slept together like normal but when Toshiro woke, Gin was already gone and in his place was a large dark maroon coloured book with a silver frame and small fox heads in each corner on the front and on the back there were dragon heads. On top of the book was a small and simple camera and a set of glue sticks, beside them was a pair of bright silver clean siccors.

He stood and took the first picture of the whole room. The minute he took the picture it came out of the bottom, it wasn't a very old camera but it wasn't one you could find in the world of the living. It was like a whole new camera altogether.

Toshiro pulled the photo out and stuck it on the first page of the book. Then he grabbed one of the pens from the side and began to write on the top of the page. **_Mine and Gin's room. _**Then he stared down at the page.

The rest of the day was spent with Toshiro carefully trying to see what else he could do with the camera. It kept him busy and was actually just quite fun. Then Gin came home earlier than normal.

"Pose for me?" Toshiro smiled raising the camera

Gin grinned and stood, hands on hips, waving his hand and grinning at him, doing the rare work of opening his eyes. Toshiro took a picture with a smile and then stuck it in the plain part under the picture of the room, he used a pen to write **_Gin Ichimaru._**

"One together?" Gin suggested

"Sure" they sat down on the bed and held out the camera, taking a picture of their shoulders upwards.

When they were done, Toshiro stuck the picture of the two of them on the front cover before leaning back into Gin's warm arms. They lay together staring down at the book and talking quietly to each other. When it grew later and later, the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**000**

"This is all my fault" Momo howled into her hands, pressing against Rukia's comforting arms "I was such a bitch to him!"

"Shh" Rukia whispered "From what we heard Toshiro just went to see Gin and Gin kidnapped him"

"I doubt that" Soi Fon interupted staring at them all "I saw the two of them. They were very cosy and you said it yourself, you brought Gin here to calm him. Otherwise how else would they have know where to meet without the use of spiritual pressure"

"You just want an excuse to hate him" Shunsui stated

"I believe captain Soi Fon" Ikkaku mumbled, Yumichika nodding quickly.

"Of course _you _would!" Rangiku shouted angrily

Then the fighting really started. Everyone shouting at each other for being rude or stupid in the others opinion. It was a rush of curses and red faces. Rangiku was screaming at Ikkaku about respecting the captains. Renji was arguing with Rukia and Momo about how it was not HIS fault just because he didn't want to be touched by some fag. Yumichika and Ichigo were snapping at each other. Soi Fon, Shunsui and Unohana were all arguing with each other, leaving Orihime to sit there and stare at them all sighing. It took them an age before they stopped fighting and by then everyone was heated and angry, glaring at one another.

"What now?" Ichigo asked angrily

"We go back to the soul society" Soi Fon said "We can't do much else if Hitsugaya has betrayed us"

"He hasn't betrayed us!" Rangiku shouted

"How do you know?" Soi Fon snarled

"How do you know he has?" Momo shrieked

"Calm down Momo" Rukia soothed

"No! Soi Fon you bitch!" Momo screamed "You blame Toshiro for everything! You say he has left us but you don't know that! You are just assuming it because you don't like gays! I will admit I am not exactly a fan and I am not proud that Toshiro is one! But at least I know I am wrong to feel this way! At least I am regretting acting the way I did! But you! You BITCH WHORE! You don't even feel guilty!"

"Momo!" Shunsui said quickly "That is enough," he grabbed her pulled her from the room

"YOU BITCH!" Momo screamed as she disapeared, her screams could still be heard as Shunsui pulled her into Orihime's room and then suddenly it was quiet.

Inside the room, Momo was sobbing into Shunsui's warm hug as he tried his best to calm her down. She hated herself for upsetting Toshiro and believed he went to see Gin because of how she treated him, this was why he had been kidnapped. Or at least that is what she hoped. Momo didn't know if she would be able to handle it if she found out Toshiro had willing left with Gin. Purely because that would mean that he really did hate her for what she did and it would be all her fault!

"Look what you did" Unohana sighed

"I didn't do anything! She disrespected a captain!" Soi Fon shouted angrily

"So did you when you speak badly of Hitsugaya" Unohana sighed walking away "I shall go contact the head captain"

Everyone else was left to stand there. Soi Fon had soon stormed from the room in an even worse huff than before, going to find something in which she can beat her anger out on. Soon Ikkaku and Yumichika also walked off glaring at the others, and they were surprised when an annoyed Renji joined them after a second of thought. Rangiku sighed miserably and sat down to Rukia and Ichigo trying to comfort her as best as the two could.

"Why is everything falling apart" Rangiku said sadly

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include a bitchy Soi Fon and a evil Luppi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: fall-moon, Maru De Kusanagi, BreathexFreely, ReonRewan, Pheonix Reaper, 18plusForMe, Ash4ever (thanks for reviewing in every chapter, lol)**

**Now you can vote on names or give me your own name. So... Yeah... More voting!**

**A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son". 1**

**One by fall-moon, was Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's name. 3**

**One by Pheonix Reaper, was Kintaro meaning "Golden Boy".**

* * *

"Wow... You're filling that book up fast" Gin noted as he leaned over Toshiro's shoulder.

They had gotten a new wooden desk and chair just for Toshiro to work on. He had been using it a lot lately but at the same time Toshiro had managed to force himself to go for a walk around the place. It had not been as bad as he thought it would be and everyone was too scared of him to even approach him so he never had to worry about that. His only real worry was that he would run into Luppi sooner or later, but that was a fear for another day.

"There is so much I want to record" Toshiro responded.

"Well take it easy" Gin laughed, kissing Toshiro gently on his cheek "I need to go. But I will be back tonight as normal"

"OK, see ya" Toshiro looked around.

He watched as the older man disapeared from the room and listened until his footsteps had also disapeared. Then Toshiro turned back to his book happily. After a moment of flicking through he stood up and made his way to get dressed. He was still wearing most of Gin's clothes but he had got his own few things, such as underwear, belts, trousers, jackets. Right now he was wearing a pair of his own white trousers with one of Gin's OVERLY large T-shirts on and one of his jackets on as well.

When he was ready he turned, taking his camera, and left the room without another word. Walking down the halls Toshiro looked around. This place was so big every time he left the room it felt like it was the first time he was ever walking out of his room. He looked around and passed only a few arrancars while walking, all of them quickly moved away from him, as if even touching him would cause them pain. But Toshiro didn't care. He liked it this way.

But today his mind wandered and he found himself walking further than he ever had before. After finally realizing this he tried to go back but stopped when he noticed he had no idea which way to go... he was lost! Taking a deep breath Toshiro shut his eyes and tried to remember but it was almost impossible. Sighing miserably, he knew he had two choices. Wait until Gin was done with work and found he was missing, sending other people to find Toshiro (since Toshiro was ALWAYS back before Gin). Or ask one of the arrancars if they knew the way.

Since he didn't want to look like a little kid to Gin, he went to the nearest door and nervously knocked, no idea who was inside. Raising his fist he knocked on the door gently and then waited. When the door was flung open he nearly screamed and pulled out his zanpakuto jumping back. He just managed to force himself to stay still and stare in shock instead.

"Luppi!" Toshiro blinked

"You!" Luppi snarled and immediately took a threatening step forward "What do _YOU _want?"

"I... Uh..." Toshiro blushed then turned around "Never mind, none of your business anyway"

"You are the one that came here" Luppi hissed, then realized "You're lost aren't you" he smirked

"No!" Toshiro snapped

"You are" Luppi stepped out and shut the door behind him "I can show you your way back"

"Why would you do that?" Toshiro frowned

"Because I am just SO nice" Luppi smirked then said casually "And I am trying to get back into Gin's good books. You see he isn't very happy with me lately so if I am nice to you then he will like me again"

"And why should I let that happen. I know you still like him and you want him and... And why the hell should I let you get him to like you again?" Toshiro scowled, arms crossed.

"Because if you don't" Luppi said growling and growing nasty "Then I will go and I will make sure that pretty sister Momo or yours gets a taster of her own intestines before she dies!"

"You wouldn't" Toshiro said quietly.

"Try me" Luppi smirked

"...Fine, which way do I go?" Toshiro sighed angrily

"This way" Luppi began to walk.

Luppi walked Toshiro down the worst places, at one point he even made Toshiro walk in front so that when a rat appeared it bit Toshiro's foot! If he hadn't recognised some of where he was and realized Luppi really was showing him back he would have ran off and tried to find his own way back. Finally when he was just about to turn a corner, Luppi grabbed his shoulders and led him away.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro snapped

"You idiot! That way will lead you to that nut job Yammy" Luppi said "He'll tear you apart without even thinking about it"

"What but..." Toshiro frowned, he was sure that was the way.

"This way fatty!"

That got to him and soon Toshiro was storming angrily behind him. He walked for a while when finally Luppi stopped and looked around behind him, they were just in front of a set or large doors. Luppi leaned against the wall and looked at Toshiro.

"So in here is a short cut to your room, only way I know to go, but I can't go through. Gin put on a defence system against me after we broke up" Luppi explained "Just go straight and you'll see your door"

"Alright... Um... Thanks?" Toshiro said before walking through the doors...

...And immediately freezing on the spot. This was not a secret passage, this was a large room with every one of the Espada in. All of them were now looking at him, raising eyebrows, scowling some smirking. As Toshiro backed away he felt himself hit someone, he looked up and blinked. Behind him was Yammy.

"What do we have here" Yammy smirked reaching down and grabbing him by his throat, picking him off the ground. Toshiro kicked out and gasped for breath.

"I wouldn't" Stark mumbled

"Yeah, that is Gin's new whore" smirked Szayel

"Who cares, we could say it was an accident" Yammy shook him slightly. Toshiro tried to grab his large hands but he was unable to and he couldn't breath.

"Cut it out, just drop the kid" Stark said in a bored voice yawning

"Let me guess" Yammy laughed "Luppi led you here"

Toshiro could not breath so he could not respond to that, instead he just kicked out and scratched at his hand desperately to remove it from his throat.

"Pathetic brat, oooo check out the stomach, he couldn't be more large!" Yammy shouted

"Stop it Yammy" Ulquiorra said from beside Grimmjow, he was holding his hand under the table "Let him go before you get in trouble"

"Aww, but I wanna shake him a lil more!" he then gave Toshiro a great shake and the boy began to really choke, no more breath entering or leaving his lungs.

"Let me guess" Halibel said quietly from beside Ulquiorra so only he could hear "you don't want the kid to be hurt because you feel for the baby inside of him"

"If I do that is my business"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yammy screamed dropping a coughing and gasping Toshiro down onto the ground "He bit me!"

Suddenly Toshiro was being pulled up to his feet by Stark, he then stared down as the boy as he rubbed his throat. When he was done he slowly looked up and stared at Stark uneasily.

"You alright kid?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well hurry up and get outta here then"

He didn't need to be told twice, he spun to run but Yammy had gotten him again pinning him down on the table.

"Not so fast... See he pissed me off..."

"You're gonna get into trouble" Halibel said

"Who cares" Nnoitra grinned "Let's have some fun while we can"

They pulled at his clothes until his stomach was bare, then Nnoitra picked up a knife and went to cut into his side, avoiding the stomach so he would not die or harm the baby, but so it would hurt Toshiro. He brought himself back to reality and shouted, kicking out at them both but Nnoitra was standing at an odd angel and Yammy was like a brick wall.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Yammy was knocked away from him. Nnoitra jumped back just in time with wide eyes, the smile was wiped from his face and everyone was frozen in place. For a moment nothing happened, and then Toshiro looked up to see Gin in the door way, he was standing with a very angry look on his face and his zanpakuto being held out in front of him.

"Come here Toshiro" Gin commanded

He didn't hesitate to jump from the bench and run into Gin's arms, shaking and breathing heavily. Without another word the two turned and left as soon as the doors were shut Gin got into his knees and leaned forward, kissing Toshiro hard on the lips.

"Are you OK?" Gin whispered

"Yeah, thanks to you" Toshiro mumbled wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Come on" Gin picked him up and carried him back to their room, it was the way that Luppi had insisted was wrong.

When they had got back Gin lay Toshiro down at sat beside him. He checked the younger boy over carefully making sure he was OK before he looked down at the boy sadly. He reached over and stroked a few strands of hair before resting the back of his hand on Toshiro's cheek as the two stared at each other quietly.

"What were you doing?" Gin asked

"I dunno... I... I was lost so I knocked one someones door... And it was Luppi" Toshiro scowled "He said he wanted to get in your good books again so he would help me but then he led me there instead! I thought he was alright because he wanted you to like him again"

"Don't believe him ever. He pretends but really he just wants you out of the way. I will talk to him" Gin scowled

"OK... Thank you for saving me. I guess I owe you big time"

"And I know exactly how you can make it up to me" Gin grinned.

He moved up and then slowly leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips, both of his hands cupping his cheeks and dipping his tongue into Toshiro's mouth. He got on his knees and then used one of them to run up and down Toshiro's legs in a seductive fashion causing the younger boy to moan.

"Woaw!" Toshiro suddenly yelped

"What is it?" Gin asked quickly

After a moment of silence with Toshiro blinking, he sat up and leaned against the bed post. He reached over and took hold of Gin's hands pulling it down and laying it on the top of his stomach gently, for a moment there was pure silence, then Toshiro let out a small deep breath from his lips and Gin felt it. A heavy kick from inside of Toshiro's stomach. Their baby was growing and kicking.

**000**

Everyone had returned to the Soul Society as soon as the gate was opened after the head captain had been informed of what had happened. Now the entire group stood in front of him and the other captains waiting for the decicion. Do they go to save Toshiro or not? It was a hard choice since they all did like Toshiro but the head captain had to think of what would be best for the whole of the Soul Society.

"I have come to a conclusion" the head captain announced "Since there is no real evidence of why Ichimaru and Aizen would want Toshiro, other than the pregnancy which would prover to be more of a bother than real help, I must agree with Captain Soi Fon about the risk of this being a trap and an act of treason. Therefore we shall not be going to save Captain Hitsugaya, until we can get any evidence to tell us otherwise."

"What, no!" Rangiku cried "Please captain I beg of you to reconsider!"

"Be quiet" hissed Soi Fon standing "If that is the choice then there is nothing you can do"

Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded in agreement and stood, leaving the room in silence. Renji hesitated before sighing and whispering an apology before leaving the room as well. Shunsui looked very troubled and walked over to the other captains after he had placed a hand on Momo's shaking shoulder and promised to do his best to talk it over with them, Unohana nodded in agreement, slowly Momo's head nodded back softly. One by one they all left the room. Outside Momo stopped and waited.

She had to wait a while before finally the captains came out and then even longer before Soi Fon herself came out. When the woman came out with the head captain she stepped out, her face hard as stone, she bowed before standing straight.

"Captain Soi Fon, will you please come with me so we can speak, I have so many questions that I wish to have answers to" Momo said strictly.

"I am busy" she scowled as went to walk away but Momo stepped in front of her.

"Please Captain Soi Fon" she said angrily but trying to remain calm "I wish to speak to you!"

"...Fine... Follow me" the two nodded their goodbies to the head captain before turning and walking off.

The two walked in silence side by side both with stone faced expressions. When people talked to them they both gave curt nodds and continued walking. This surprised half a dozen other people who talked to Momo only to be brushed off. But before they could catch and question her, she and Soi Fon had turned another corner and found themselves by the largest lake in the soul society.

"Well?" Soi Fon snapped "Hurry up before I change my mind"

"I want to know what your problem is!" Momo snapped "I want to know why you have gone out of your way to get Toshiro into trouble just because of his love life that, may I add, has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"My business is my business now watch your tone when you talk to me!" Soi Fon hissed leaning down and hissing into her ear.

"I just don't understand! Toshiro has done nothing to deserve this! Why do you hate them sooooo much!" Momo cried

"Becuase they are gross dirty beings! And I swear I am going to make sure that it is illegal as soon as I can!" Soi Fon said standing and brushed herself down.

"What do you mean?" Momo blinked

"Let's just say I am pushing a new rule passed, since a relationship gives us no positives, it is clear we would be better off not having to deal with it. So... Make it illegal and no one would do it. After all everyone listens to us captains, and the I heard the head of the Royal Family dislikes gays just as much as me"

Then with a final smirk, Soi Fon turned and walked away, leaving Momo to stare after her in complete shock. Slowly the younger girl got onto her knees and reached down, running her fingers gently through the cold water of the lake. She stared down at her shaking reflection for a few moments before reaching up with her wet hand and pushing a few strands of hair from her face.

Then she stood quickly, spun around and ran as fast as she could back inside. She was making a list in her mind as she ran. Rangiku definately, Rukia, Ichigo, maybe Shunsui, possibly even Ukitake if he was feeling up to it... Hmm... She might be able to convince Renji but otherwise there was no one else she could really trust. Momo would have liked to ask Izuru but she didn't think he was ready to see Gin again. So that just left the six she had chosen.

No matter what anyone said or done, Momo was determind to find Toshiro and bring him back!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include A heartbroken Toshiro. A evil Aizen. And a wicked Luppi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BreathexFreely, Maru De Kusanagi (who knows she might have a tragic accident... but then every story needs its be ach), Pheonix Reaper (Ok just for you as a thanks for reviewing so much), garrulous-seeker, Ash4ever,**

**Now you can vote on names or give me your own name. So... Yeah... More voting!**

**A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son". 1**

**One by fall-moon, was Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's name. 3**

**One by Pheonix Reaper, was Kintaro meaning "Golden Boy".**

* * *

It was too much, Gin had to talk to Luppi. He had nearly gotten Toshiro killed back then! He had to set the boy straight! So Gin had left Toshiro sleeping in their bed and was making his way to Luppi's room to have a talk with him. He didn't want to, he would much rather leave it and let Luppi work it out on his own, but if the arrancar was going to keep trying to kill Gin then he had no choice.

Luppi and Gin had been in a relationship, when Aizen first made him and honestly Gin was the one who made the first move. He went into his room one day and asked Luppi if he had his first kiss yet. When the arrancar said "no" Gin then leaned down and stole it. Since that day on Luppi had fallen for Gin and for a while they were lovers, sleeping and eating together just like Gin and Toshiro. But then, Gin guessed you could say the magic faded, it didn't help Luppi had gotten pregnant and lost the baby, he was devestated so Gin stayed with him longer than he intended to. And when Gin finally did break up with him, it didn't go well.

_FLASHBACK  
"What?" Luppi blinked staring up at Gin. The two were sitting together on the bed when Gin had asked if they could just be friends._

_"I just can't do this anymore, please tell me you understand" Gin whispered, holding his hands tightly._

_"...Why? Is it because of the baby" Luppi stood quickly "Because we could try again! I wanted this baby but that doesn't mean we cant try for another! It wasn't my fault the baby died, please don't leave me because of that!"_

_"Luppi please, it isn't that" Gin reached over and took Luppi's hand but he pulled back quickly._

_"Then what is it? Everything was fine, why have you suddenly changed your mind?" Luppi snapped, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Please Luppi" Gin whispered standing "I really am sorry"_

_He pulled the younger man into a hug and listened to him cry. He did want to remain friends with him and he didn't want to hurt him! Gin held Luppi as he sobbed and felt terrible but knew it would be worse if he went on pretending with him.  
END FLASHBACK_

Gin sighed deeply, he was standing outside Luppi's door now but he couldn't bring himself to knock straight away. It had been after that he had seen Toshiro. He was just walking down the street with the usual cool expression on his face with his hands on his pockets. Gin didn't know what it was but just something about the boy got to him, it wasn't love, maybe it was lust. At least it didn't turn into love until they had spent sometime together.

When Luppi had found out he was furious, ran to Gin and shouted at him for ages before he was crying and asking what Toshiro had that he didn't. Immediately feeling guily Gin held Luppi and said he was sorry, but that wasn't enough. As soon as Toshiro found out he was pregnant from spying on the two in pure hate he had decided the only reason Gin was with the boy was because they were going to have a baby.

So then he got it in his mind that if he stole the baby and took it for his own, Gin may go back to him. No matter what Gin had told him Luppi still tried to steal the baby.

The only reason he had not tried to steal the baby and all out attack Toshiro while he was here was because Aizen threatened to kill him, and he knew Gin wouldn't stop him this time. See the real reason of Luppi surviving was because Gin had stepped in and saved him, but if he was to hurt Toshiro then he knew that Gin would not step in. He only told everyone the story of him escaping because he wanted to seem bigger and stronger than he was.

Taking a deep breath Gin rose his hand and knocked on the door, he didn't have to wait too long before Luppi's head appeared.

"Gin? What's wrong?" he asked innocently

"Let me in Luppi, we have to talk"

"Where have I heard those words before" Luppi muttered bitterly, stabbing Gin with guilt, but then letting him into his room and shutting the door.

Luppi walked over casually and flopped down on the bed with his arms either side of him, he stared at Gin and watched him cooly but Gin saw the lust burning in his eyes. Gin sighed sadly and walked over so he was standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Luppi asked

"You need to back off Luppi" Gin said "If you keep this up I will ask Aizen to throw you out of Hueco Mundo for good. Got it?"

"...Fine" Luppi stood up and glared down at him "But I hope you realize that I am not just going to give up on you! I love you! And I hate that kid! You can't expect me to just give-" he went to take a step forward but tripped in the sheets and fell.

Luppi shouted as he fell forward. Gin reacted to the first thing he could think of by stepping forward and catching Luppi into his arms. For a moment the two stayed in this position, Luppi's head burried with Gin blinking and blushing slightly as he stared down at him.

"I am such a cluts" Luppi mumbled finally "No wonder you hate me now"

"I don't hate you Luppi" Gin said, features sofening with his voice "I just am not in love with you anymore. I do love you, just not in that way"

Luppi was beginning to shake and Gin could tell he was crying.

"Say it again... Even if you don't mean it how I want to... Please just one more time"

"I love you" Gin sighed

Then before Gin realized what he was doing**,** Luppi lifted his head and moved over, arms around Gin's neck, pressing their lips together hard, kissing him deeply for a few minutes. Gin was fozen his arms still around him and even before he could react, Luppi had already pulled back, his eyes shut and his lips still slightly puckered, they felt each others breath on their faces.

"Sorry... I just... had to have one more" Luppi mumbled, burrying his face in his shoulder again.

"...It's OK" Gin mumbled sadly and then pushed him up "So do we have an understanding?"

"Yes" Luppi mumbled miserably sitting down, he looked to the side before adding coldly "You can leave now"

"Thank you" Gin turned and left sighing sadly.

When he was gone he made his way back to his room, his mind so deep in thoughts that when he opened the room, it took him a few moments to realize... That Toshiro was not there.

**000**

Toshiro had woken seconds after Gin had lay him down to bed and left. The baby had decided to use that time to really kick at him. Sighing he sat up and lay a hand on his bulging belly, then looked around. Where was Gin?

He stood and left the room, walking down the hallway, looking right and left in search of Gin. He hoped he would find him just wandering the halls or going to the loo but he couldn't seemed to find him anywhere. Toshiro was starting to get worried and continued to walk when he spotted Loly. She was a bitchy arrancar but she was also terrified of Gin and she knew everything that was happening.

"Hay Loly!" Toshiro called walking up to her.

Her and Menoly both turned around and looked at him, curiousity turned into disgust and they both scowled.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Have you seen Gin?" Toshiro said stepping up to them

"Yeah he was making his way to Luppi's room" Menoly said then stopped

"He told us not to tell" Loly hissed and blushed herself looking down at a frowning Toshiro.

"What do you mean?" he snapped

"No clue" both of them put their hands behind their back and walked off without another word.

Toshiro stared after them both, shocked, blinking and looking around in confusion. He felt his heart beat against his chest before spinning around and running as fast as he could to Luppi's room.

Truthfully Toshiro did not know when exactly he really fell for Gin, when he decided to let Gin have everything he could give but he knew with all his heart that he did love Gin. He had left all his friends for him! And Gin loved him too! He wouldn't go behind his back like this, he wouldn't do anything that could hurt Toshiro... At least he hoped he wouldn't.

His heart twisted when he ran down outside the door and heard Gin's voice say "I love you" and it all and all broke when he opened the door and saw Gin and Luppi kissing each other with their arms around each other's bodies. He stared for a full minute, even after they had pulled away before it was too much, he shut the door and wrapped his arms around his body.

Tears prickled his eyes and slowly dribbled down his cheeks. He covered his face with one of his hands and gasped, shaking terribly. He blocked out all other sounds from his ears and stood. He had to leave, he made a mistake coming with Gin. Soi Fon and all the others were right, gays were bastards and Toshiro didn't want to be one with any other male ever!

Standing Toshiro ran down one the the corridor, away from his room and away from Gin. His whole body was burning with betrayal and fear. He was stupid to have trusted Gin! Stupid to have given everything he had for Gin! He just wanted to leave and go back to his friends, tell them the whole thing with Gin was just a fluke!

But just as he was running to what he thought was the exit from this place, a door opened and someone stepped out. Toshiro skidded to a hault before he smacked into the door.

"Where are you going Hitsugaya?" came a voice, Toshiro looked up to see Aizen towering over him.

"I am getting out of here!" he snapped angrily trying to walk around him.

"I don't think so" Aizen reached down and grabbed a hold of one of his shoulders tightly, the other hand reaching down and grabbing his wrist, pinning him against the wall. "You see, now you are here, I am not going to let you go again"

"Get off!" Toshiro snapped

"I don't think I will" he smirked

"What do you want with me?" Toshiro hissed, tears still dribbeling down his cheeks, he couldn't get Luppi and Gin's kissing out of his mind.

"Everything" Aizen turned around and began to drag Toshiro along like a doll.

**000**

Aizen had locked Toshiro up in a cell, refusing to let him out. It was a plain room with a thin white bed and nothing else, a lot different to what Toshiro was used to by now. He screamed loudly and kicked and punched the door, hoping maybe Gin would heard and help him even if he was cheating on him. He sobbed for hours clutching his stomach and sitting alone.

At least while he was here he got plenty of time to think about everyone and anything. His mind immediately went to Gin. Why had Gin just decided he wasn't enough? Was it because he was so fat? Because he wasn't able to give him as much sexual release now because of the baby? He had loved him for so long even after everything they went through, why had he suddenly stopped now!

...Who is to say now? Maybe Gin had always been cheating on him, maybe he never broke it off with Luppi, maybe he just wanted a little more fun in his life and Toshiro was that fun. If that was true, then did Gin ever like Toshiro? Or was it all just an act?

His stomach burned but he ignored it and sat on the floor, sobbing. Everything was ruined because he had let that bastard get so far in!

His new thoughts were of Momo. Did she still hate him or was she thinking it over? He regretted leaving her the most. She was his best friend, they were brother and sister and they had lived with each other ever since Toshiro appeared in the soul society. He realized she was right to hate him so much when she found out he was falling for Gin, she probably knew he was a lying bastard!

Shaking his head of all things to do with Gin he changed his mind to think about Rangiku. His vice captain had been with him the whole way, she didn't care, if anything she was more excited about it all than upset. Maybe that was just because she liked Gin and she hoped that he would come back to them if he was with Toshiro. Then again she was probably just hoping to get some pictures of the two of them kissing or hugging each other.

More thoughts of Gin! It was annoying him because the more he thought of Gin, he thought of kissing and then he would think of Gin with Luppi and that just hurt.

Was Soi Fon right when she was so angry at everyone for being so nice to him? She had hated him just so much when she discovered the truth. After all this time he thought she was wrong but maybe it was really him who was wrong. She was right. Gays really are digusting, just the way she said! Toshiro was wrong to think otherwise, and even if gays were not that well liked she was right and WHO he was with, Gin was a bastard!

Again his thoughts had gone back to Gin and his betrayal.

Why was it every person he thought of somehow lead him back to Gin?

Rangiku... They were friends and she encouraged the relationship.

Momo... She hated Gin so much and him for being with Gin.

Soi Fon... She had hated it all from the beginning and she was right about Gin.

Ikkaku and Yumichika... Again they were with Soi Fon and hated Gin and his life style so much, they were all right!

Shunsui and Unohana... They had brought Gin to see him before he had run away with him, he couldn't help but feel they were half to blame!

EVERYONE! Everything all led to Gin Ichimaru! And as much as he hated him... He still was in love with him.

Slowly he crawled over to the bed and climbed on, shutting his eyes and relaxing as best as he could. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Every time he shut his eyes he thought of that man. It was impossible to think of everything else and it wasn't fair! He cried so much over him, why couldn't it just stop! He then began to sob and howl into his pillow hating himself, wishing he could be what Gin wanted... It was not fair, he hated himself for not being enough for Gin even though it was basically all Gin's fault! So why did he hate himself?

Toshiro rolled over and stared at the ceiling, he didn't bother to stop the tears anymore... He let them drip down his cheeks and lay staring ahead miserably.

**000**

It was days, if not weeks later when finally someone came into the room other than to give him food, barely enough to keep me alive. And to his horror he saw it was Luppi.

"What do you want?" snapped Toshiro standing

"Hello again, Gin says hi by the way" he grinned

"Shut it you creep!" he screamed

He smirked and stepped forward some more. Toshiro stepped back and nearly tripped. Luppi smirked and stepped forward again, he was holding something in his hand but Toshiro could not make out what it was. Then suddenly he was pushed down onto the bed with great force. Then Luppi was leaning over him with a knife in his hand, he was grinning horribly.

"Get away" Toshiro gasped, eyes wide

"Oh no no no" he smirked

"Aizen said you are not allowed!" Toshiro shouted quickly, he was going into hysterics.

"Oh Aizen? Well the was last time before you tried to escape" he smiled and licked his lips "He is the one who told me to do this, this time"

"What?" Toshiro gasped

"Yup now then" suddenly a dozen tenticles reached down and held Toshiro still with his back to the door "Hold still"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include a rescue and death**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, BreathexFreely, Maru De Kusanagi, garrulous-seeker, Ash4ever, Pheonix Reaper, **

**A name suggested by 18plusForMe, was Kichiro meaning "Lucky son". 1**

**One by fall-moon, was Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's name. 4**

**One by Pheonix Reaper, was Kintaro meaning "Golden Boy".**

**Again, what happens in this chapter may not happen to FEMALE pregnancies but they do have to MALE pregnancies!**

* * *

"No!" Toshiro gasped, struggeling underneath him.

"Yup" Luppi snickered "I am gonna slice you up and cup you open and then snatch the baby right outta ya!"

Toshiro stared at him as Luppi grinned sadisticly and leaned down, lifting his shirt and pressed the end of the knife gently on his stomach. He wanted to take as much time as he pleased, he wanted to make him suffer for as long as he could. He ran the slow cold knife over his skin, making Toshiro shiver and whimper under his tight tenticles.

"Please... Please don't... You can have Gin I don't want him anymore!" Toshiro screamed "Hell! When this baby is born you can even have him! Just please don't kill me"

"Aww. I like it when you beg..." Luppi smirked "Go on... keep begging, who knows, I may have a change of heart... I may even let you go"

"...Please" Toshiro whispered

"Please what?" Luppi asked in a sing song voice

"Please don't kill me"

"Hmmm" Luppi said as if considering it before smirking, he was just playing with Toshiro "Na, easier to kill you"

Toshiro gasped and tears fell down his cheeks, he wanted to struggle but he knew it was no use. He stared up at Luppi in shock as the man leaned down, ready to cut him open. He shut his eyes, he didnt want to watch, he gasped as the blade just began to slowly pierce his skin when there was a loud bang.

"Damn... looks like there has been a break in... Better hurry up then" he smirked and looked down at Toshiro's shocked face.

He brought the knife up into the air so Toshiro could see it clearly before he brought it down quickly, Toshiro slammed his eyes shut and screamed. In a rush he was screaming, the knife was coming down and then there was another loud banging sound. There was a shout, a name was said, another scream. Through it all Toshiro kept his eyes closed when all of the tenticles recoiled. Blinking he slowly looked over and his eyes widened.

Gin was kneeling on the floor with a bloody Shinso by his side, the blade was covered in blood and on his lap was a young Luppi with wide eyes and a bloody stomach. He was staring up at Luppi in utter shock.

"...G...Gin?" Luppi gasped "That... you?"

"I am sorry Luppi... But you left me no choice" Gin whispered, he was holding him like a child, he reached down and stroked his cheek gently.

"H...Hu...Hu...Hurts Gin" Luppi whimpered weakly, tears were filling his small eyes.

"I know... It'll stop soon" Gin promised, his eyes were soft and sweet, he had a kind of love in his eyes, not the same love he had when he was watching Toshiro, though it was close and there was still some kind of close friendship (maybe even family love) in his eyes.

For a moment there was a long pure silence, Luppi stared up at Gin with both pain and love in his eyes, while Gin stared down at Luppi with sadness and tender and Toshiro just sat watching the both of them in pure shock, unable to even do anything that involved moving a muscle.

"Gi... Gi... Gin... I... I do... Still love... You... I always... will" Luppi whispered as tears ran down his cheeks

"I know... I do love you too, I just am not _in_ love with you. And I am sorry I had to do this, I wish there was another way"

"It's... OK... I... Understand" Luppi mumbled miserably, he was clearly unhappy about it though

"Go to sleep Luppi" Gin whispered quietly, he was then suddenly leaning down and kissing Luppi gently, full on the lips.

A shot of jealousy ran through Toshiro as he watched them, but at the same time he was too confused to really do anything but sit and watch them both. He watched as the two of them kissed sweetly, something Toshiro had been aching for since Aizen locked him up. Luppi wrapped all his arms around him and his eight tenticles around him as well. Gin craddled Luppi close as he kissed him softly. Finally, all together, each of Luppi's limbs went stiff and limp, they fell from around Gin and hit the floor with a thud and his head rolled back slightly away from Gin, his eyes were closed but strangely enough his mouth was slightly puckered still. For a moment Gin didn't pull back from the kiss, even when he felt Luppi stop kissing back, but then he lifted his head and stared down at Luppi sadly. Toshiro was shocked to see a few tears fill his eyes but then Gin looked up and they were gone.

"Give me a second, I want to put Luppi in his bed, I will be back, pretend the door is still locked and no one will come in" Gin said quickly

Toshiro nodded and he vanished. He used flash step to disapear, set Luppi down in his bed, even tuck him up and then flash step back to Toshiro. Gin stepped in and walked over, wrapping his arms around Toshiro tightly.

"I thought I had lost you forever" Gin mumbled

"Get off me" Toshiro whispered

"huh?" Gin pulled back and looked him in the eyes "What is it?"

"Don't play with me! I know you still love Luppi!" Toshiro shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks

"...What? I killed him to protect you" Gin gasped

"But... But what about ealier... When you two... were kissing and... You said you loved him" Toshiro sobbed

"When?" Gin frowned

"When you went to his room!"

Gin blinked for a moment before realization crossed over his face.

"...You don't love me" Toshiro suddenly sobbed "I saw you and Luppi kissing, I heard you... I... I believed you! I feel so stupid!"

"Shh. I do love you. I was just trying to get Luppi to back off, he asked for a kiss and I decided to give him one more, when I said I loved him I meant I cared for him but I wasn't in love with him" Gin smiled

"What?" Toshiro sniffed staring up at him with wide eyes

"Yeah" Gin smiled "I love you" he whispered leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips.

"What now?" Toshiro asked

"We get you out of here" Gin picked Toshiro up like a bride and spun, hurrying from the room.

He ran as quickly as he dared without going into flash step and disturbing the baby still in Toshiro's stomach. As they dived through corridors, Gin ran into a few arrancars but quickly disposed of them with his Shinso. It looked like it was going to be a smooth escape when Toshiro suddenly felt strange, he reached up and grabbed Gin's shoulders tightly. His eyes were wide like dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open in shock. His body was tight and stiff and his legs instantly clenched together.

"Gin..." Toshiro whispered but he didn't hear him "Gin!"

"What is it?" Gin asked stopping by a corner and looking around to check the coast was clear.

"...I think my water broke" Toshiro whispered into his ear

Gin froze and looked down at the shaking man "Excuse me?"

"The baby... Is coming..." he whimpered

"Now? Of all times now?" Gin gasped

"yes" Toshiro whimpered

"Shit!" Gin snapped and looked down "...Can you... hold it?"

"Ahhh!" Toshiro gasped, one arm on Gin's shoulder, the other around his stomach "I... Don't... Think... So..."

"shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit" Gin hissed running as fast as he could, no idea what to do.

"Gin!" he gasped coughing. It felt like his stomach was tightening and ripping open at the same time. The baby in his stomach was kicking and struggeling inside of him and it felt strange. There was a large kick on him and he shouted out, drawing slight attention from nearby arrancars. He gasped as he felt a tighter kick and pushed his legs tightly together. "Gin I... I can't..."

"Please try" he begged

"I really can't" he sobbed

"Please don't cry" he whispered "I need to get you out of here!"

"I know but... The pain" Toshiro gasped

"Shh" he cooed

Gin dived around a corridor and stopped in surprise. Toshiro carefully rolled his head to the side and his eyes widened. Ahead of them stood Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, Izuru, Nanao and Shunsui. They were all staring at the two men with confusing and shock before they snapped back to their senses and ran over, swords out.

"Hay! Easy!" he shouted "I'm on your side!"

"Yeah right!" Momo shouted "That's why you kidnapped Toshiro!"

"You OK Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked carefully eyes on Gin.

"NO I AM F*CK*NG NO! GOD DAMN GIN I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Toshiro screamed clutching his stomach and twisting his legs.

Everyone jumped and stared down at him in shock. Then slowly, one by one, realization fell across each of their faces and either a look of shock, fear or excitment (in Momo's case) crossed their eyes. Then suddenly Nanao stepped forward and checked something, he was embaressed to see her looking at his body and by the pink cheeks she had, he saw it was embaressing for her too.

"We need to get him to a hospital, or some place he can give birth, right now" she nodded

"We have to get him out of here first!" Gin snapped "Aizen will be after us in seconds now"

Everyone was snapping their own oppinions in frustration they all began to forget where they were and the shouting Toshiro clucthing his stomach. Then suddenly someone shouted Gin's name. They all turned to see Tousen and a good few arrancars all glaring at them. Gin swore once again before turning and dashing passed the others, carrying Toshiro. The others were soon following him and he resisted the urge to tell them "I told you so".

They all ran as fast as they could down the corridor, diving around a corner and heading towards the nearest exit that Gin knew of. Unfortunatly that exit was being guarded by Halibel so they quickly doubled back and ran into the nearest room, hiding and crouching low to get their breath back.

"How are we suppose to get out of here" Rangiku gasped

"I don't know" Gin whispered

Toshiro was clenching his mouth tightly together, he was crying weakly and shaking badly. Gin held him close and whispered soft words until it was too much and Toshiro screamed again.

"We can't stop it" Nanao said "He has to give birth now! Izuru, Captain and I will go out and keep everyone away, Momo, Rangiku and you will have to help Toshiro give birth"

Everyone nodded, Izuru seemed very happy to be allowed to leave as he dived out the room. Shunsui wished Toshiro luck before following him and Nanao nodded before turning and leaving. As soon as they opened and shut the door arrancars ran at them, they barely had time to pull out their zanpakuto's before they were on them.

Meanwhile inside, no one knew what to do, so they grabbed a blanket and covered Toshiro, taking off his trousers and boxers lying him in as comfortable position as they could. Then they were stuck, none of them knew how to help someone give birth! They didn't know a thing about babies either!

"Uh... Breath?" Momo suggested "Keep breathing Toshiro and... push... uh..."

"Do you know what you are doing?" Rangiku asked

"Stuff I watched on TV" Momo said looking around

"TV?" Gin blinked but they both ignored him and began to look around the room.

They looked like they were in a seating room for people to rest, quickly placing Toshiro on the sofa they searched around. Other than that there was a fireplace, a carpet and books. Finally Rangiku found a very small cooller but it didn't have much in it. Finally she ran back with as much water as there was, and with a bottle of sake.

"Now Rangiku?" Gin rolled his eyes

"It is for him to dull the pain" Rangiku said scowling, she reached over and dribbled a small amout in Toshiro's mouth.

Through it all Toshiro had been as quiet as he could, he was shaking and crying weakly as he lay in Gin's long thin arms. He forced himself to swallow the horrible liquid and then clenched his lips tightly together. Then he felt a wet cloth against his forehead. Then he let out a loud screamed and gasped.

"Is the baby coming?" Rangiku asked

"Of course it's coming!" Toshiro snapped loudly

"I mean coming out now, someone check" Rangiku blushed

"Why don't you! You're his liuetenant" Momo said quickly

"You're his sister!" Rangiku responded

Suddenly they both stopped and looked at Gin who blushed and sighed, leaning over and checking, he looked up, looking slightly shocked.

"...There's... A head" he blinked

"What?" they both yelped and blushed furiously "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Gin said quickly

They all stared at each other before Toshiro screamed again. Everyone jumped and Momo ran to get another blanket from the other chair, she ran back and sat at Toshiro's feet with the blanket out as if she could catch the baby when it shot out. Rangiku tried to ease more Sake into him but he was screaming too much. Gin stared down at him miserably, he wished he could help but at the moment he was as useless as the baby and Toshiro themselves.

Outside the others were desperately knocking the arrancars back, the strongest one here was Nnoitra who had come to fight, Shunsui was now dealing with him.

Nanao turned around and stuck her head in "How's it going?"

"We don't know what to do!" Rangiku cried

"Uh! Rangiku, swap with me!" Nanao said slipping in as Rangiku hurried out.

Nanao dropped down onto her knees and reached over, lifting the blanket. Again when she came up she was slightly pink but her face was hard and she told Gin to whisper to Toshiro to keep him calm, she looked at Momo and told her to do exactly as she told her no matter how gross or embaressing.

"Alright" Momo nodded

"We need Toshiro to spread his legs a little, this will give room for the baby and it could even make it easier on him" Nanao explained

"How do you know so much?" Gin blinked

"Before I became a Soul Reaper I lived in a small home with lots of children and pregnant women" Nanao explained, concentrating hard on Toshiro while she spoke "I watched quite a few of them give birth and picked up a few things"

"Bloody hell" Momo and Gin mouthed at the same time, it was unexpected to hear that since neither actually knew much about Nanao at all.

"Come on! We need to get this done as quickly as we can and get out of here!" Nanao snapped the two of them back to the shivering and sobbing Toshiro beside of them.

Outside Rangiku was using her zanpakuto to cut up a dozen arrancars at the same time. She gasped as one managed to get through and tackle her down onto the ground. Just before it ripped open her throat, Izuru actually smacked it off, using his zanpakuto like a golf stick.

"Thanks" Rangiku gasped standing

"How much longer are we going to have to hold these guys back!" Izuru shouted over the roars of the arrancars

"Let me check, cover for me" Rangiku cried

Izuru had a hard time but he did his best to swipe at everyone and keep them back while Rangiku dived back. Someone grabbed her hair but Izuru gave another swipe and knocked them back again. He was scratched badly but kept swinging, he would have been dead already but their numbers came as a disadvantage. There were so many of them, eager to kill that they were pushing forward at the same time and getting stuck, only the one or two managed to break free and jump at him.

Rangiku quickly dived over to the door, she shook her head to rid the strange feeling that someone was still holding on before reaching over and snatching open the door, when she stuck her head into the room she froze. There was one loud scream, causing quite a few arrancars and the soul reapers to jump, then there was pure silence. Everyone was frozen, they thought something had happened, maybe someone had gotten in and got to the ones inside. Then, as Rangiku's eyes widened and slowly the arrancars began to fight again there was one more sound... It was crying. It was the sound of a young new born baby... crying.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include Escape and More bitchy soi fon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama (Actually I do like Soi Fon! Funny enough! She is just the best character to be the bad guy, we need a bad guy in all stories and she just fits the bill if you get what I mean),  
Saya and Hagi together 4 ever (Thank you so much :D),  
Qiedia (Thanks that is probably one of the longest reviews I ever got O_O),  
Fall-Moon (lol glad you liked it),  
Ash4ever (Lol! Everyones happy about his death),  
xXKristinChanXx (I know right!),  
BreathexFreely (LOL! They need to have some kind of sex ed!),**

**Thank you 18plusForMe and Phoenix Reaper, for giving me a name for the baby, they were lovely names and if only Toshiro could have had triplets but I think that would have been a bit hard on the poor captain, don't you. ****And also a thank you to Full Moon for the name Fuyuki meaning "Winter" like Toshiro's, it won and now that is the new babies name!**

**I am coming to the near end of my story, I have an idea how to end it but it might frustraite a lot of you so please come up with your own ideas. Please and thank you to everyone and anyone who reviews.**

* * *

The crying was such a shock to everyone that for a moment Rangiku just stared into the room. Slowly the arrancars came back to their senses and Shunsui and Izuru didn't have time to stop and gawp, meanwhile Rangiku stared down at the new baby being wrapped up in Nanao's arms. It was small with pink skin, shivering quite badly its hands were bald into tiny fist and it was losely waving them around in the air above his face.

"Rangiku!" Nanao snapped and she jumped

"Sorry! What are we suppose to do now?" Rangiku said

"I don't know" Nanao hissed looking down at the baby, she looked up to see Toshiro had his eyes shut and was breathing heavily leaning against Gin. He was in slight pain but otherwise he was fine. Gin was holding Toshiro close but was staring at the baby in complete shock...

"Nanao!" Rangiku called sharply

"Gin?" Nanao asked quickly

"Huh what?" Gin blinked looking up

"How do we get out of here?" the two girls snapped together at him.

"Uh... I dunno"

"You live here for goodness sake!" Rangiku snapped

"Uh... Oh! I know something!" Gin said standing and picking up Toshiro gently "In my room" he whispered "There is a secret exit only I know about, I use it whenever I'm in trouble or bored or even when I just wanna mess with someone"

"Great! Where is it?" Nanao said standing and holding the baby close

"...Uh... well it is all next to Aizen's room" he hesitated "And it's kinda far from here"

"It would be easier to break through the doors" Nanao mumbled

"It would have been" Rangiku said from the door "But in case you forgot, one of us is now unconsious and the other is a baby"

"So what? We have no choice?" Nanao scowled

"Guys!" Izuru shouted "Can we speed this up a little!"

"OK, Gin go first, then Rangiku, then me, Izuru will follow me, Momo after him and captain will take the rear" Nanao said then asked through the door "Is that acceptable captain"

"Sure I don't mind, just shout the word" Shunsui said knocking Nnoitra back.

"Alright... Get ready" she whispered to Gin.

For a moment there was a tense silent apart from the fighting just outside the door. Then Nanao shouted and Gin dived through the door, holding Toshiro tightly to his chest, tucking in his limbs in as best as he could, running down the hall and taking the arrancars by surprise so he was able to push through them. Rangiku was quickly following after him, her zanpakuto was knocking away as many of the arrancars as she could with Nanao right behind her, she was holding the baby as close and tightly as she could. Then Izuru, Momo and Shunsui followed behind them.

It didn't take long for all of the enimie to snap to their senses and began to chase them all. None of them stopped, they ran as fast as they could, Gin was too quick to get caught so he passed people before they realized who he was and then Rangiku and the others would simply cut them down like a forest of trees.

They kept going, all of them managed to stay on their feet until they reached the long corridor where Gin's room was but then Gin skidded to a hault bringing everyone else with him. They all looked around and one by one froze on the spot. In front of them stood a smirking Aizen.

"Good evening all" Aizen stepped forward and gave a fake gasp "Is that the sweet little baby?"

"Stay away from him Aizen" Gin hissed

"Make me Ichimaru" Aizen chuckled looking down at Toshiro "Aww he is sleeping... Let's see how he feels when I kill you and your son, when he is all alone"

"You touch him..." Rangiku snarled quietly

"You are all pathetic" he said pulling out his zanpakuto

"Stand back" Shunsui stepped forward "I will deal with him, you all just get out of here"

"I will help" Nanao offered

"No... You go with the others" Shunsui said then smiled "Let's face it, you are the only one that knows what they are doing with the baby and you're tough, you can help save them all"

"But captain" she begun but he just gave her a small smile and a risen eyebrow before she sighed "Alright"

"Go on all of you" Shunsui nodded but as they began to skirt around them Aizen laughed aloud.

"I do not think so... Halibel. Ulquiorra. Stark" one by one each of the espada stepped out "Do not let any of them leave, no matter what and get me the baby"

Nanao held the baby closer to her chest and glared at them while Gin was shaking with anger, his hatred for Aizen was growing by the second. For a moment they just stood there, still as statues, then all of the espada pounced like animals and everyone had to pull out their zanpakuto's to fight whether they wanted to or not. Gin porbably had the hardest trouble as he was now holding Toshiro in one hand with his zanpakuto in the other, even Nanao was OK because of how small the baby was.

They were struggling, there were more of them than there were the espada but since Gin was carrying Toshiro, Nanao was carrying a baby and the other two just were not as strong as the captains were, it was a harder fight than they thought and they were beginning to lose pretty badly.

Ulquiorra was taking on Gin, Stark was dealing with Rangiku, Izuru and Momo all at the same time, he was barely uses his full strength as he cut them down. And finally Halibel was attacking Nanao, she would have cut her down straight away but Nanao was doing a good job of ducking and dodging with the baby.

Throughout the fight they all managed to stay on their feet. Momo was knocked down but then used this as an advantage and would dive at Stark's feet while she was on the ground. Gin was able to kick Ulquiorra away but he was getting quite a few cuts and wounds since he was using his body as a shield for Toshiro. For a moment though, it did look like they were going to get the better of all the espada.

But then, just as Nanao was about to attack and stab Halubel through the stomach, she was knocked down onto the ground, just as Halibel was about to finish her off and snatch the baby away, there was a loud explosion. Everyone ducked and yelled as the wall crumbled together. Everyone looked over and froze in place.

Standing in a large whole on the side of the wall, was none other, than Soi Fon, Rukia, Renji and Kenpachi. Soi Fon was scowling in annouance as she glared down at Toshiro and Gin while Rukia's eyes were wide with shock and she was already pulling out her zanpakuto. Renji looked slightly uncomfortable but his zanpakuto was out and he was ready to fight. And as normal, Kenpachi looked blood thristy and was grinning from ear to ear with excitment with the little pink haired Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Hope we are not enterupting" Kenpachi grinned

"No" Shunsui looked over and grinned "In fact you are more than welcome"

"We all came to play!" Yachiru said excitedly and jumped down.

Kenpachi jumped over to Aizen and grinned again while Soi Fon landed in front of Momo and Stark. Rukai and Renji dived in between Halibel and Nanao and in the confusion, Gin managed to knock Ulquiorra into Stark. He turned and looked at the others, then looked down at Toshiro.

"Get Hitsugaya out of here" Soi Fon snapped at Momo and Izuru. Nanao quickly pushed the baby into Momo's arms as the two dived through the hole, pulling Gin along with them.

The others stayed back and began to fight off the other espada. Aizen shouted and tried to get around but the two captains quickly stopped him. He was clearly not happy.

"What now?" Izuru asked

"We get Toshiro and the baby out of here, how's that?" Gin said

"But... The others..." Momo mumbled

"They will be able to look after themselves, we are the ones with the injured kid and baby" Gin said

Momo gave one look down at Toshiro before nodding strictly. Just as they were beginning to run away the others began to dodge the espada and run after them. Aizen was screaming orders but it was too late, they were gone.

"What now?" Gin asked, sounding remarkably like Izuru.

"We go back to the soul society and lock you up of course" Soi Fon scowled

"And you really think I am going to let you?" snorted Gin

"You and your bastard have no choice" Soi Fon smirked

"Call him a bastard again Soi Fon, see where it gets ya" Gin shouted turning and facing her.

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" Soi Fon smirked happy that she had gotten to him.

"Oh Kenny, a fights starting" Yachiru said quickly into his ear.

"That is enough, both of you" Shunsui said walking in between them "Don't worry, me and the others will speak on your behalf Gin"

"Whatever" Gin shrugged coolly as Toshiro began to mumble "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake"

"Uhhhhhh" Toshiro moaned as his eye lids slowly flickered open and he looked around to see a dozen faces staring at him "What's going on?"

"You gave birth silly" Momo grinned and showed him the baby in his arms.

The baby was a lot braver than most, throughout the whole fighting it had only began to snivell a little before falling asleep. Of course it was woken but even then it still had not cried. He was now looking around through squinting eyelids as he waved his fists around in the air.

"Oh... my..." Toshiro whispered staring at the baby with wide eyes.

"Here" Momo reached over and placed the baby gently into his arms.

Toshiro stared at the baby in utter shock, as if he couldn't believe that it was really his, then he slowly pulled it close to him and whispered so quietly they couldn't hear him. They began to walk slightly ahead (dragging an angry Soi Fon along as she was now swearing under her breath very rude things that were sure to get Gin mad), this gave Gin, Toshiro and the baby a little personal time to talk. When he was sure they were alone Gin kissed Toshiro passionately on the lips before he could even get a chance to blink.

"Gin!" Toshiro gasped when he pulled back, letting the younger boy breath, Toshiro blinked up at him shocked at what brought on the sudden kiss.

"Sorry... Just... Seeing the baby and you..." he grinned and shrugged

"It's OK" Toshiro smiled and looked back down at the baby again "...What should we name him then?" Toshiro whispered

"...Well..." he looked down at the baby and studied him, as if the name would jump out once he knew enough about him. He saw white/silver hair growing from his head, then he noticed something strange. His hair had a small amount of blue in it with a purple tint to each and every one of the tips, he looked closely and blinked in shock. The young babies right eye was a bright blue, while the others was a bright green... Talk about strange but then sweet.

"Gin? You OK?" Toshiro asked bringing him back from his day dreaming.

"Yeah it's just... Our babies... Really beautiful" he grinned

"Aww" Toshiro laughed and pecked his lips softly before looking back down at the young child in his arms, the baby was staring up at the two of them like they were a pair of giant strange multi coloured teddy bears "Now what about a name..."

"How bout... Fuyuki..." Gin said carefully

"Fuyuki?" Toshiro asked

Gin looked down at Toshiro, he thought that he didn't like the name and was ready to quickly take it back but then he saw how Toshiro was staring at the baby and after a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"...Lovely..." Toshiro kissed the top of his head before curling up against Gin as he held him close with the baby laying in his arms.

"You rest, I'll carry you the whole way" Gin promised before moving to catch up with the others.

"Thank you Gin" Toshiro whispered

They walked for a long time before Shunsui stopped them and began to open a gate back to the soul society.

"Wait... I think we should go to the world of the living" Gin said

"How come?" Rangiku said

"Don't want to face everyone?" Soi Fon smirked

"No. I just think it would be best if we went to the world of the living and got everything sorted out first" Gin shrugged innocently "No offence but the head captains kind of hard headed"

"I agree" Shunsui said quickly before anyone else said anything "Let's go then"

Gin breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't actually think anyone would listen to him. It was a surprise they were not all attacking him, but then since they trusted Toshiro so much and saw Gin was trying to save them they must trust him at least a little! Even if they wouldn't put their lives in his hands. Slowly he watched as they made a new gate before checking Toshiro and Fuyuki were OK. At one point Fuyuki had drifted off to sleep but Toshiro was just resting his eyes.

Everyone took a moment to sit down. Momo and Rangiku were watching Toshiro and the baby closely as they sat beside each other. Izuru sat down beside Gin but kept his head low. Kenpachi lay down and sighed happily as he stared up at the sky. Soi Fon was watching Toshiro, Gin and the baby with nothing but pure hate and disgust in her eyes, she refused to sit and stood with her arms crossed.

"OK, I set it up so we are going to Urahara's" Shunsui explained

"Alright then, let's hurry up and get this over with" Kenpachi grinned

"Aren't you going to wipe off some of that blood?" Soi Fon scowled

"Na" he shrugged and walked through, disapearing.

Shunsui followed behind him, Soi Fon glared at the little family before following him and Rangiku was just behind her. Momo and Izuru waited for Gin to carry Toshiro through before Momo and then Izuru just as the gate closed.

On the other side they were just outside Kisuke's shop. Ururu and Jinta were just standing outside waiting for them, they were both holding brooms and blinking at them. They set the brooms down and hurried inside to tell Kisuke that they had visitors.

"Wait" Soi Fon said "Someone should go back and alert the head captain we will be a moment"

"I'll go. I have no interest in staying really now that the fight is over" Kenpachi said turning his back to them.

They watched as he and Yachiru disapeared around a corner. Then when they were all ready they all walked into the shop doors in complete silence.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next chapter will include a hard choice and a goodbye...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Pheonix Reaper, Ash4ever, Maru De Kusanagi, Saya and Hagi together 4 ever (I can't draw to save my life, but I do have an account so I will ask my mate, she is BRILLIANT at drawing, to do it and then I will save it to my favourites:D), HersheyKissesLove, BreatheFreely, **

**THIS IS THE END! Last chapter of this story! Please let me know you enjoyed it and really THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

"Welcome!" Kisuke shouted at the top of his lungs making them all jump "I had a feeling you might drop by!"

"How did you know that?" Izuru blinked

"Call it intuition" Kisuke grinned at them leaning forward.

"Cut the crap!" Soi Fon shouted at him "We are only here because we need that lot" she spat as she pointed at them "To rest up and then we will be on our way!"

"If you don't want to be here then why stay?" Shunsui said as he walked over and sat down, followed closely by Nanao.

"Because I need to make sure them lot" again she spat "return"

"We are more than capable of making sure they return and Toshiro and Fuyuki have no reason to run" Shunsui said leaning back and covering his face with his hat.

"I wouldn't be sure" she mumbled before storming back outside to rest.

Gin sighed before looking around the small space. It was very tight but looked kind of homey. There was a plain blue carpet in the middle of the wooden floors with bare walls. There was a wooden table on the carpet with everyone slowly sitting around it, one by one.

"Come with me and I will get you a room to rest" Kisuke smiled

Gin nodded silently and followed the man out into a long corridor. Then he walked down before entering another room. It was quite as plain as the last one. There were sheets laid out on the floor, big enough for two people with two pillows and opposite was a baby cot. It was all matching and very strange.

"Did you know we would be coming?" Gin frowned

"Now what on Earth would make you come to that conclusion" Kisuke grinned and waved "Have a night rest Fuyuki!"

Gin looked back frowning. Kisuke obviously was not telling them something but he was too tired to argue. Instead he carried Toshiro over to the blankets and lay him down gently, the boy blinked and looked up at him yawning as Gin took Fuyuki from Toshiro's arms and carried him to the cot. When the baby was tightly wrapped up and as comfortable as it could be, Gin pulled the cot slightly closer to the bed, locked the door and walked back to Toshiro.

"You OK now?" Gin smiled

"Yeah, I feel so weak" Toshiro whispered

"That is what you get for pushing a kid out yer-"

"I know what happened Gin, you see I was there" Toshiro rolled his eyes

"Just making sure"

Gin lay down beside him and pulled the younger boy close. They lay there in silence for a few moments, tightly in each others strong embrace. Fuyuki was as quiet as a mouse and soon Toshiro began to worry slightly that he wasn't breathing but luckily Gin always managed to calm him down.

"I wish we could stay like this" Toshiro whispered

"Me too" Gin sighed staring at the boy, he reached over and began to gently stroke some silver hair from his face. Then he leaned down and place a gently kiss on the tip of his nose "You're cute"

"Shut up" Toshiro blushed looking away

"Why? It's true" Gin grinned, he loved teasing his little lover.

"I don't want to be cute" Toshiro pouted

"What do you want to be then? Handsome? Sexy? Hot? Beautiful? Smoking"

"Smoking?" Toshiro frowned

"Don't ask me, it was something that Grimmjow kept saying" Gin shrugged

"So weird" Toshiro rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his back so he was leaning against Gin happily "What do you think Fuyuki will be like when he is older?"

"Well... If he spends most of his time around you, he will be smart, disiplined, organised, careful, a good fighter and serious and boring" Gin said as Toshiro elbowed him lightly in the ribs, then he added "Meanwhile if he grows up with me he will be the exact opposite. Stupid, messy, quick to jump to conclusions, he will still be a brilliant fighter may I add, but he will also be joking and exciting!" another elbow "And if he grows up with Rangiku he'll be gay"

"What was with the last one?" Toshiro blinked

"Let's face it, any kid she has, boy or girl, it'll be primped and fussed as she teaches him which boys are cute and which boys are hot" Gin grinned, his comments made Toshiro laugh.

"OK, and what about if he grows up with both of us?"

"OK, lemme think" Gin said and pondered for a moment "He will be smart. Naughty at times. Organised. Quick to jump into a fight. He will joke around a lot and be exciting but when it comes down to it he will be able to think seriously... Oh and he will know the latest fashions because Rangiku and Momo will always get a say" Again Toshiro laughed.

"You think he will be able to grow up happy?" Toshiro asked sadly after a moment of silence

"What are you talking about? With a fun loving dad like me, why won't he be happy?"

"I mean because well... With people like Soi Fon around. And Ikkaku and Yumichika, and that is the people we personally know alone! What about all those other people out there that know us but we don't know them! They will torment, attack, threaten him-" Toshiro was just getting started when Gin cut him off

"Hay! Calm down. He will be fine. With people like us, Rangiku, Momo, Izuru, Shunsui and Nanao around... He will be able to deal with all of that with no problem"

"You sure?" Toshiro mumbled

"Positive" he nodded

"OK... I trust you" Gin said happily as he pulled Toshiro into a closer hug "Love you Shiro"

"Love you too Gin" Toshiro smiled

Gin stared at him for a moment before pulling him sharply so Toshiro was lying on top of him. He began to kiss him deeply on the lips. As he forced his tongue through Toshiro's lips and rubbed against him slightly. Toshiro gasped and pressed against him, arms around his neck as he kissed back and opened his mouth eagerly.

The two held each other tightly before Gin pushed him back and pulled at his shirt until he ripped it from Toshiro's chest. Then he pulled off his own shirt and rolled over so he was on top. Gin leaned down and began to kiss Toshiro's neck and collar bown, he went to his shoulder and ran his tongue along the soft sensative skin. He trailed down and began to kiss and suckle on Toshiro's left nipple.

Toshiro gasped and shouted, covering his mouth as he looked down and watched. Gin kiss along his stomach and began to gently lick around his belly button. Toshiro gasped and had to cover his mouth with both hands to stop him from screaming out. Gin grinned and began to slipp down his trousers and boxers gently, he slipped them down off over his shoes.

"Gin... Fuyuki is right there" Toshiro gasped

"He is a baby, he wont have a clue what is happening, besides he is asleep" Gin said eagerly

"But..." Toshiro began and stopped as he felt Gin slowly stroke his penis "Ah!" he gasped

"Shh" Gin whispered stroking him.

Toshiro mumbled against his moans and gasped loudly, but otherwise he was able to stay quiet. Soon he felt his errection being swallowed by Gin and felt the man slowly rubbing his tongue against him. He allowed his teeth to slowly ran over the sensative skin and he ran his hot tongue along the tip. He began to bob his head up and down until the strain was too much for Toshiro. He bit down lightly onto his hand to stop from screaming as he came into Gin's mouth.

"Yum" Gin grinned and crawled up, kissing him on the lips again "You taste so nice"

Toshiro moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Gin's neck. The two pressed against each other and Gin slowly slipped off his own clothes, he held Toshiro close as he deepened the kiss. He slowly leaned right over him and began to nudge at his entrance softly causing Toshiro to shiver and gasp against his lips.

Slowly he pushed himself into Toshiro's small body, they held each as Gin began to thrust into his small body. Toshiro gasped but again forced himself to be as quiet as he could, he leaned up and began to lick around the shell of Gin's ear as he panted. Gin grinned and began to move slightly faster, grunting under his breath.

Suddenly Gin hit a spot that was too much and Toshiro shouted aloud. There was loud banging when someone knocked on the door.

"Captain!" came Rangiku's voice "You OK?"

Toshiro pushed Gin away slightly and called out as best as he could "I am fine... Just tripped..."

He had a feeling Rangiku did not believe him, he had an even worse feeling that she knew what was really going on because she quickly said "Oh! Oh alright bye!" and hurried away.

Toshiro moaned when he felt Gin continue and pull him closer again "Horny idiot" Toshiro mumbled into his shoulder, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms back around him again.

After a while Gin finally came inside Toshiro with a final thrust before pulling out and laying beside him breathing heavily. The two lay on their sides, panting and staring at each other with soft eyes. Gin reached over and ran his fingers through Toshiro's spikey hair before slipping down his arm gently and wrapping around his waist. Gin pulled the younger boy against his body and relaxed, holding him close.

Toshiro suddenly stood "Be right back, I need a drink"

"Alright" he nodded and watched him disapear from the door.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"That kid is a bastard whether you admit it or not!" Soi Fon snapped.

Shunsui had gone out there to try and talk some sence into her. They were now outside just sitting there talking.

"Well you can't do anything about it" Shunsui shrugged

"Watch me" Soi Fon snarled

"What does that mean?" Shunsui blinked, shocked...

Inside Toshiro was just about to get a drink when he remembered he had wanted to ask Shunsui something, so he went to the others instead.

"Where is Shunsui?" Toshiro asked

"Outside with Soi Fon" Momo said

"Oh... Alright" Toshiro went to the door and stood against it, he would wait for Shunsui to come in again rather than go out and face Soi Fon's scorn but froze when he heard something... Something awful.

"You are a fool Shunsui" Soi Fon smirked hands on her hips as she stood "The head captain hates homosexuals as much as I do! It won't take much to get him on my side of this"

"Side of what?" Shunsui was frowning now, confused and slightly worried as to what was going through her mind.

"That baby is dangerous. No one knows anything about it. It is dangerous. He could be a monster, his powers could be crazy, and he is the traitor Ichimaru's kid. Do you really think they will forgive him because he is now in love with Hitsugaya? I do not think so! When I am done, both Gin and that bastard child will be sent to exicution and Hitsugaya will be stripped of his captain title for being so stupid!" Soi Fon shouted loudly.

It was too much, Toshiro couldn't take anymore! He spun and ran as fast as he could back to his and Gin's room. He didn't even realize he was crying until Gin asked why as he slammed the door.

Outside...

"... You really think we will let that happen?" Shunsui asked standing himself "There are more captains who will want to help Toshiro... Even if we have to threaten it all... We wont let that happen" with that he turned and walked back inside again leaving Soi Fon to smirk and roll her eyes.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Hay Toshiro?" Gin grabbed his shoulders "What is wrong?"

"They're going to kill you... You and the baby" Toshiro sobbed throwing himself into Gin's arms to muffle his howls.

It took almost two hours to calm Toshiro down. And through out that time he explained what he had heard from the two captains. Gin was shaking with anger as he rocked Toshiro back and forth, slowly stroking his back and rubbing his hand through his hair to calm him. When he was sure Toshiro had finished sobbing he slowly set him on the ground and went over to Fuyuki.

Slowly he picked the baby up and held him close, leaning down and kissing the top of his head gently before sitting back beside Toshiro. He watched as the younger boys eyes seemed to light up as soon as he saw his son.

"I don't know what to do" Toshiro whispered

"I made the choice to go to Hueco Mundo and that was a bad idea" Gin sighed "I am not good with ideas"

"You're better than me... Please tell me" Toshiro whispered leaning against him

"...We could run away..." Gin mumbled "May not be much of a life but we could"

"..." Toshiro didn't say anything. He couldn't run away, that was something he knew. But then he couldn't stay if they were going to kill his family "One second" Toshiro stood and left the room, he hurried down the corridor when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Shiro... I... never got to tell you how sorry I was" came Momo's voice as she hugged him "I am so sorry of the way I acted, it was bitchy, it was mean and it was not fair! I don't want you to hate me EITHER and I don't care what anyone else says. As long as you are happy I will support you no matter what and I will argue in Gin's favour if that is what you want"

Toshiro blinked slowly before he turned around and stared at Momo. She was crying weakly but a large smile was spread over her lips as she stared down at him. She really meant it...

"Momo... Soi Fon and the head captain are going to kill Gin and Fuyuki" Toshiro whispered "I... I can't let that happen. I have to leave..."

"What?" Momo's eyes widened and she stared at him when suddenly more tears came down and she began to cry.

"Please don't cry Momo. I do care about you but... I can't let them die" Toshiro whispered

"You can't run forever" Momo mumbled

"I know... Just till we think of something"

"I want to come with" Momo said surprising Toshiro.

"What? You can't! I am going to throw away my life and ruin it for them but they are my family! I can't let you do this!"

"You're family to me! And if they are your family that makes them mine as well" Momo said

"...Momo" Toshiro began but he didn't know what else to say, her face was hard even if tears were still running down her cheeks. "You will have to say goodbye to everyone"

"I know"

"We'll be running constantly"

"I know"

"We will be hunted down for christs sake!"

"I. Know." she said slowly

"There will be no happy ever after!" Toshiro wanted to shout but tried to keep his voice even

"I don't care. Think, I could help. I could look after Fuyuki when you guys are busy and I am not as weak and pathetic as everyone assumes" Momo said "And if you leave without me... I'll tell"

"No you wont" Toshiro sighed "I know you"

"...I'll tell Rangiku, she wont tell anyone but if she knows then we will both come looking for you" Momo pressed

"If you are just saying this cause you are guilty-"

"No. I am saying this because family have to stick together and no matter what, you will always be my Little Shiro" Momo smiled weakly

Toshiro stared at her, he wasn't sure what else he could say. Momo was so stubborn... Slowly he reached up and took a hold of her hands, letting his eyes drop down to his feet he whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Thank you Momo..."

Momo smiled and wiped away a few tears from her face before she leaned forward slightly "When?"

"... I need to ask Gin first..." Gin would be shocked how his mind changed so suddenly

"OK. Please come and get me, I just want to see the others one last time" Momo said

"OK... Meet me in our room at midnight"

"Yes sir" she hurried away to get ready.

Toshiro took a deep breath before walking back. The rest of the night was a rush. They made sure they had everything for Fuyuki before checking if they wanted anything. And then when they were done they sat holding each other. It was half eleven when Momo showed up, she was shaking badly but she had the same hard face on as she nodded to show she was ready.

"I'm leaving this for Rangiku..." Toshiro mumbled laying down a card "I can't see her if I am leaving"

They all then stood, Momo took hold of Fuyuki and began to carry him. It wasn't hard sneaking out the house but when Gin looked back he was shocked to see Kisuke waving to him.

"Take this" Kisuke threw something at him "It'll hide any spiritual pressure"

Gin blinked and looked down to see a strange set of necklaces, plain black rope with a strange green rock hanging from it, one for each of them. Silently, they nodded their thanks before running as fast as they could, pulling the necklaces on. When they were as far away as they needed to be, their run turned into a walk...

"Where to now?" Momo asked

"...Luppi talked about this place a lot. In paris I think. Disney World?" Gin suggested

"Sure" Toshiro sighed. As they began the long casual walk away. Toshiro couldn't help but look back and wonder out loud. "Why is my love so wrong?"

* * *

**THE END! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE READ THE REST I NEED AN IDEA FOR A NEW HITSUGIN STORY!**

* * *

**So here are some other stories I am doing, one RanGin that follows the latest chapter of bleach (say no more for people who havent read it yet) **

**I have started a crossover with Vampire Knight (it has more HitsuGin if you'd like to read it) but i might not put that up until i have done more chapters.**

**And I want to do ANOTHER HitsuGin story because I love them so much! so here are some ideas and you can vote.  
-Toshiro is raped by arrancars, he refuses to tell anyone so the same arrancars take advantage of this fact, so what'll they do when Gin begins to fall for the kid.  
-"My name is Toshiro, I live a normal life with my normal family and normal school... At least until a load of weird people in strange robes show up and tell me I am a soul reaper captain..." HitsGIn pairing.  
-Someone is hunting Toshiro down, so to save him they give him a new identity and look and he is to stay in the world of the living and live a normal life. Bet he didn't expect to meet with Gin, or to fall in love with him!  
-Someone didn't like the ending and when I thought about it I decided I didnt very much either, so you can pick one of them stories OR ask for a sequel**


	18. SEQUEL!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Ash4ever, Pheonix Reaper, Meen, OCcreator**

**THIS IS THE STORY I AM GOING TO DO**

* * *

I am going to do a sequel for sure! The main plot will be how the four of them are running and how they will be hunted with a few people trying to help them. Here is all the detail you will need to find it but obviously it wont be up yet. Also this story has to end soon so still feel free to pick one of the other ones if you would like to see about them.

Title: We Can't Run Forever  
Summery: It was a nice idea, a nice dream. But running away is not a dream life. No with both the Soul Society and Aizen after you. At least they still have their friends to help them out. HitsGin, yaoi, Mpreg, the usual. Sequel to Why Is My Love So Wrong.  
Rating: M  
Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya/Gin Ichimaru  
Language: English

And all that so I will be writting it soon! And thanks everyone!

* * *

OH AND ONE MORE THING

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEW! THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVEN GOTTEN FOR A STORY! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL**


End file.
